


Special Change

by Flickeringsnow0913



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Swap, Fluff, Just give him more time and he will understand, Law is getting a really bad day, Love Confessions, Luffy's not an idiot, M/M, Seems like a one-sided love but not, 灵魂互换, 真的很清水
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickeringsnow0913/pseuds/Flickeringsnow0913
Summary: 某次重逢，草帽小子与红心船长发生了一场惊险刺激的灵魂互换。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, 罗路 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. 互换

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向内容，在和之国开始前很久写的，忽略一些设定差异。旧文。

“所以说……你俩这压根不搭调的模样究竟是怎么回事？”

娜美看着围栏前一高一矮两道熟悉的身影，感到内心比天塌下来更崩溃。她再次确认自己没做白日梦，把二人从头到脚进行扫描：高个子、贝雷帽、黑色长袍、野太刀；小矮个儿、旧草帽、红衣牛仔裤、一双人字拖。

没错，这分明是特拉法尔加·罗和蒙奇·D·路飞。

可精明的航海士绝不相信，这对被誉为“新世界飓风口”的前同盟搭档，竟在刚才上演了一场惊心动魄的“厮杀”：唇枪舌战，不辩个是非对错誓死不休。

嚯，倒是俩幼稚鬼。娜美腹诽无果，本思忖他们口角相斗也该到疲累的地步了，哪知道耳边轰隆隆一激灵，风云再起：

“娜美你看，这把刀是不是很酷！待会儿我去问特拉仔怎么施展那个可以把人劈成四分五裂还死不了的能力！”

“鬼才告诉你！想和我说话，先把这副嘴脸收了！”

“特拉仔不讲理，分明是你的脸，还教我收？”

“你还知道这张脸是我的？！”

她耳朵不聋，所以更确信前者唤她的是红心船长，后面咬牙切齿的才是自家白痴。

对面二人恍然未觉出她的心思，几句话后又免不了争吵：

“哦！原来握刀是这种感觉吗！嗖嗖挥出去超带劲啊。”

“……我再说一遍：刀拿来，然后马上从我的身体里滚出去！”

荒唐，太荒唐。

娜美揩了把汗。再任由俩笨蛋搅扰耳根，她怕是要把人扔进海里喂海王类。于是敢作敢为的航海士立即付诸行动，一脚踹飞了毫无防备的两人。

等他们回了神，身子已从围栏前坠入海中，扑棱呛了几大口水，便再无声息。

一时间，世界都安静了。

娜美发作起来如疾风，来也快去更快。她稍待沉思后，终是长叹一声，神情复杂地眺向四周。不远处，特拉法尔加的潜水艇正浮在海面上，而自己的伙伴多半还在帮着红心的船员清理现场。

算了，一会劳烦乌索普他们捞人吧，沉尸大海的罪名她担不起。美丽的小贼猫女士打定主意般眯着贼亮的眼睛，拍拍手跑去邻居船上抓人。

* * *

今天是个难得的好日子：天高气爽不说，红心海贼团的突然造访更称得上惊喜。

一年前，“罗路”同盟在创下挑了新世界两大“四皇”的名声后便分道扬镳。如今的这场相遇，算是他们自解散以来的第一次碰面。

虽然这场不期相遇来得蹊跷，对于粗线条的蒙奇·D·路飞而言，朋友相见便是天底下顶欢喜的事。他的前同盟曾在和之国与自己缘尽，甚至要挟未来沦落劲敌，相见即相杀。

那时自己这样说，相杀是特拉仔的事，不妨碍我和你做朋友嘛。

无论如何，数次形同伙伴的并肩交战、累日培养的默契，连对方也无可忽视。于是现在，他仍会全然不顾自家船员的阻拦，一个猛子从小狮子的头等座跳上对面潜水艇的甲板，稳稳地落在高挑的红心船长近前。

像一年前相伴的月余天里，他们面对面注视彼此。

“ 哟，特拉仔！好久不见 ——”

阳光投在青年孩子般的脸侧，金灿灿的皮肤逆着光绽开耀眼的笑容。他不急于同红心的船员打招呼，自然看不见一船二十几口人脸上难言的表情。他的注意全在这位前同盟身上。

特拉法尔加·罗向来是不苟言笑的模样，此时安静得像一尊雕像，但雕像的一刀一刻较以往更柔和，嘴角竟翘起不易察觉的弧度。从不爱动脑筋的草帽小子却发现了，更认定特拉仔此刻的心情满不似眉目间冷若冰霜。

分明很高兴，当年还说什么见面就打架。特拉仔真爱说大话。

红心船长淡淡道：“我来看看你有没有缺胳膊少腿。要是你粗心丢了命，我会前来悼念。”

路飞哈哈笑起来：“那我在成为海贼王以前，脑袋倒更要结实点。”

这种仅属于两位船长的寒暄方式，船员们表示不理解，亦不想理解。

按照蒙奇·D·路飞的性子，故事的下一步发展应是张罗着要举办重逢宴会，大吃特吃，闹上几天才肯罢休。偏生他们在这个节骨眼收到了一击来自海军的礼炮，外加三艘舰船的问候。

来袭攻其不备，两架海贼船在中间被堵成标靶。风来炮上天不能，潜水艇下海无法，看样子他们需抄家伙与海军千百人扛硬仗。

不怕。兵来将挡，水来土掩，两家子均非泛泛之辈，千军万马亦不在话下。

主战场集中在有草帽小子和死亡外科医生的地方。因此，战舰攻击的矛头最初指向红心海贼团的潜水艇。

草帽船长一臂横扫海军第一批敢死小分队，旁边的特拉法尔加手中鬼哭翻飞，利索地一劈一砍，带起一道道华丽的寒芒，几下解决了碍事的家伙们。反观红心船员，抄着锅碗瓢盆打得足够起劲，可喽啰只多不少，余下的虾兵蟹将最后仍留给自家船长清理。乍眼看去，红心一船人的作用竟不抵两位船长配合默契。

然而，海军的部队源源不断地补上空缺，仿佛一泻千里的激流望不见尽头，摆明要与他们打持久战。

红衣服的青年这边处理完敌人，橡胶的胳膊旋即朝潜艇外伸去，目的地锁定SUNNY号的船头。就见他脚下一蹬，整个人便同弹拉的两臂簌簌收缩，飞身而去。部分海军注意到变故发生，立刻撤开一部分队伍追赶草帽小子的行迹。

路飞在半空划出一个完美的弧度，跃跃欲试地朝潜水艇上拼杀不歇的男人喊：“喂、特拉仔！我先引开一些家伙，这边就靠你了！”

特拉法尔加不紧不慢闪过背后偷袭，转身用刀柄往那海军脑门一敲，对方便两眼翻白，倒地不起。他嗤笑几声，提高嗓门道：“那也轮不到你来命令我——”

战事行至此时都还顺顺利利。相较而言，小狮子上的战况更为棘手，但草帽海贼团九人之间无需言语，多年风雨同舟早将信任熟稔于心，此番又有船长亲自坐镇，不出许久，战舰的杂牌海军们便纷纷被击落海中。

炮灰没了，王牌才会登场。胜负成败，现在刚拉开帷幕。

海军三艘战舰，无疑要配备三名中将级的人物。特拉法尔加与一名中将交锋，其余船员引开一人，剩下那个留给路飞自己。

蒙奇·D·路飞挑了一个瘦削的中将。那人不由分说地赏他一发重拳，而草帽小子处变不惊，目色傲然，只朝侧边一闪，便将对方的攻势躲去五分。一来二去，两人竟斗得不分上下。

彼时，路飞与中将打得酣畅，正值拳脚交加之际，对方忽然卖了个破绽，朝他四周迅疾退去，速度之快竟不容他发动见闻色霸气，攻势出现片刻的停滞。

高手间的对决，一秒的分神都会致命。当草帽船长回过神时，猛然转身，发觉身后一条腿已逼近面门，自己毫无躲闪的机会。

“小心身后！”

“路飞先生——”

骨头音乐家与航海士的呼声骤起，忙要抽身去帮他们的船长，但终究迟了一步。 就在那腿临至路飞额头前几寸时，一阵疾风倏然掠过，他便感到腰间有一股不可抗力正迫使其下坠。对面的中将眼前一花，腿碰着实物，却惊觉他踢中的并非蒙奇·D·路飞，而是一块木头。

正主此刻早已落回草坪上，被身侧的人揽着腰。路飞看也不看那人的模样，凭一把横在眼前的野太刀便心知肚明。

“帮大忙了，特拉仔。”

“这种时候分神，你是找死么？”

特拉法尔加推开他后不再言语，刀锋随即转向身后扑来的一人，“叮”，金属锃亮的碰撞点燃迸射的火花，原是他与对抗的另一位中将刀剑相抵。几番僵持不下后，二者便互相推攘，刀意立断，彼此的身影瞬间分开。

索隆和山治等人多半跑去了红心的潜水艇，成功引走一员中将。现今，偌大的万里阳光号上只剩两名前同盟船长与二中将的对决。

两方暗地里摩拳擦掌，集中精神准备最后一搏。

意外却是这个时候发生的。

要说蒙奇·D·路飞和特拉法尔加·罗两个人的配合，多数时可以做到天衣无缝，你来我往全靠眼神交流，也算默契。但他们不保证随时心意相通，凡事总有变数。

比如现在，特拉法尔加退后一步，小声与身侧人道：“草帽当家的，我们速战速决，你听我……”

“哦！只要把这俩家伙揍飞，咱们就没什么事情了。那么，橡胶橡胶——”

“喂，我话还没有说完——”

特拉法尔加的刀抽到了一半儿，只见草帽小子已经先一步甩手，鞭子似地叩向对面反应迟钝的中将。

“火箭炮！！”

话音刚落，他整个人也飞似地摔了出去。

“可恶，那个白痴……”男人牙关紧咬地拔出刀来，跟在青年身后。

草帽船长这一击来的突然，对面二人一晃神后马上反应过来，武装色附上两臂，在手指触及之前便将这攻势冲散。路飞朝后一翻身，两个中将立即奔去，而令他们意想不到的是，一把利刃届时拦住了去路。

这是他二人曾在德蕾丝罗萨用过的伎俩。

“我不打算浪费时间，”特拉法尔加眼角绽着冷意，在对方讶然的目光下竖起刀，低声道，“对付你们，只需稍稍在身上动些手脚。”

男人的另一只手骤动。

“ROOM——”

淡蓝色的屏障包裹船身，将船上四人锁在其中。柔和的光波沐浴他的嘴角，令嗜血的弧度也褪去几分。而刀刃的银光如带有棱角的碎片，刺痛身前两名中将的眼睛。

死亡外科医生终于崭露獠牙，森森笑道：“让你体验一下，灵魂离体的感觉！”

那二人发现情形不对，正想撤退，却发现身体僵在圈中，无法动弹。特拉法尔加将刀口伸向二人方向，另一手对准他们的心口，掌下一凛。

_“ 移植！”_

那一刻，整个世界都是静止的。

特拉法尔加眼中于前一秒还满溢势在必得的自信，下一瞬，那对淡金色的眸子蓦然瞪大。

许是他太专注于瞄准两个海军中将，从而失去对周围环境的掌控，但这样的解释连他自己都无从说服，不如解释为他不必在意四下的变故。

这种敢把身外交出去的信任，警惕如他却全权赠予了不相干的一人。

天知道他下了多大的决心，对方却把这份信任丢到地上，血肉模糊地露出里面不可多得的真情。

特拉法尔加看见这个人，这个他熟悉到即便化成灰自己也能高喊其名的白痴，正像一束残光朝两个中将挥开臂膀，橡胶手枪蓄势待发。

草帽小子那身被人看烂了的明晃晃的红衣，如今竟比鲜血还乍眼。

“草帽当家的——”

他不顾一切地冲过去，试图转变刀口的方向，但路飞的灵魂已从心口脱离出来。而一向冷静自若的红心船长眼下救人心切，竟破天荒地将那操控招式的手往胸前一缩。

扑通。这是心脏冲破躯体时的跳动。

所以，人人都说千万别让失败折在节骨眼儿上。否则，下场比死还难堪。

这种感觉，特拉法尔加后来深有体会。

等他发觉自己竟做了天底下的头等蠢事后，草帽青年飞跃的灵魂已经同他心口遗失的魂魄纠缠不清。特拉法尔加感到脑中只剩下白茫茫一片，身体不受控地朝前跌去。

如此，那两道灵魂见没了障碍，顿时对掉，互相进入对方的体内。

手术果实的能力领域下散出耀眼的光芒，顷刻淹没了船体内的一切。等淡色的屏障由实体变透明再消失了，里面如何才得以为知。

SUNNY号上被特拉法尔加的招式闪晕的两位中将终是逃过一劫，一些不济事儿的小海军趁乱要逃时发现了他们，于是连拖带扯地把二人扔回军舰，在娜美火急火燎地奔上小狮子前溜没了影。

橙发的航海士在知道红心潜水艇的清理任务有人担待后，才放开胆儿回到自家甲板上，大步流星地往一层的仓库扎。

她这样急来急去，还不是为了确认自己的小金库仍完好无损地躺在船舱里。

娜美从未否认自己爱财如命。她可以不担心船员是死是活，因为自家几口人的命实在硬得不牢她操那份心，反而几箱子金银时常生死未卜——她总能敏锐地感知旁人觊觎自己钱财的目光，然后毫不留情地伺候一记五雷轰顶，轰得对方骨头渣也不剩。

娜美发誓，那群海军敢动她一个子儿，即便追去海军总部也绝不放过。

咳咳，她可不承认自己因为太在意money，才忽略了此时四仰八叉躺尸甲板的两位船长。

一番清点后，航海士终于放下嗓子眼的大石块。还好，小金库一贝利不差，饶那群夹着尾巴逃走的海军不死。这厢有惊无恐后，娜美的心情由阴转晴，走出仓库时步履轻飘飘像朵云，头发跟随盈盈步调上下应和，甚至哼起小曲儿，小女人家家似的娇憨可掬。

不难想象，当如此愉悦的美丽小姐毫无防备地踩上前同盟的脸、又不小心往自家船长的胳膊处碾呀碾时，耳边乍然听到的两道鬼嚎是何等惊悚。

一切的不幸自此开始。

“哇！谁踩了我的脸！”

“嘶……那个白痴……”

娜美本想先拉起这俩捂脸揉臂的可怜人，然而在听见他们讲话的一刻，她的脑中有什么东西“啪”地断掉了。

面前两个看似毫发无伤的人各自说完，也觉出哪里不对劲，面面相觑，把对方从头到脚看了个遍。

四下鸦雀无声。

一秒，两秒，三秒。

两个人的眼睛同时瞪圆了，又有两道惊呼一前一后跟进：

“特拉仔怎么在我的身体里！”

“要你刚才多管闲事！”

接下来的事便人尽皆知了：美女航海士目睹俩幼稚鬼吵嘴全过程，并达成一脚将人踹入水下成就。对此她毫无愧疚之心。这无关害死人不偿命，她只是解决掉耳边聒噪的两只小虫。而且自己也是好心，否则才不教乌索普和索隆下去打捞，留他们在海里吐泡泡算了。

草帽船员们回来便被娜美指使下海，在甲板的几人听她讲完两船长灵魂互换的异闻后还不明就里，直到剑士提着他们的衣领被狙击王推上来、安置好后才各自凝思。

特拉法尔加和路飞被压着胸吐了几口水花后，渐渐转醒。

彼时他俩成了落汤鸡，浑身湿漉漉地躺在草坪上，意识都还沉浸在被灌水后两眼摸黑的死机状态。然而，两人刚一睁眼，便对上了堪称史上最为诡奇的八道视线，看得他们心里一阵透心凉。

这时，前面有人问话了。

“……特拉法尔加？”

乌索普一手指着蒙奇·D·路飞的脸，试探地问话。拥有死亡外科医生灵魂的草帽小子皱着眉毛一横眼，克制着点头。

“那么……路、路飞？”

其实伙伴们全不必求证这一番。当那位冷面的冰山男脸上露出极似自家船长的八颗牙式傻笑时，真相已摆在他们面前。

那感觉要多违和有多违和，甚至有点恶心。

路飞，亦或“特拉法尔加”，听后理所当然道：“哦！是我啊，乌索普！”

……

这样的画面美若天降霹雳，草帽船员表示他们或坚强或脆弱的小心脏根本受不住。乔巴的反应更激烈，两眼都隐隐泛了水光。

其余几人则毫不意外地收到身旁一道炸弹般的怒喝：“别用我的脸做这种表情！”

在场的其他人原是不知道，特拉法尔加真是气急了，才冲草帽船长扔来一句违心话。

蒙奇·D·路飞标准的笑容从来是红心船长最宝贝的东西。

不过，这珍贵的笑容只有配合着那人俊秀的脸才会磨合出奇妙的化学反应。若这没心没肺的模样挂在了自己那张棱角分明的扑克脸上，那只落得一个字：丑。

“现在咱们还是考虑一下怎么把你俩的灵魂换回来吧。”金发厨师悠悠点燃烟卷，在空中长长吐了一圈白气儿后，缓缓开了口。

“我的医术帮不了你们，路飞，”乔巴泪眼汪汪地朝心不在焉的“特拉法尔加版”路飞看去，却在触到某似曾相识亦人畜无害的目光后慌张地捂起眼，不看对方有一下没一下摘掉头顶斑点帽把玩的模样，“唔，上次我们几个灵魂互换的滋味可不好，这一回就靠特拉男了……”

有过前车之鉴的几位船员一致地朝特拉法尔加狠狠甩眼刀，但对上路飞无辜的小脸儿，一肚子怒气瞬间又哑了火。

唉。悲从中来，诸位只得在心底叹息。

“我救不来。”特拉法尔加不看一众，自顾抱臂把头撇去旁边，“身体不是我的，手术果实的能力只能交给那个白痴。”

八个人的目光又转回青年的方向。此时路飞正持着冷峻的眉目行掉价之事，不老实盘坐于地，头一歪竟昏昏欲睡起来，嘴角竟有几滴涎水呼之欲出。这副身子的正主早不忍地闭上眼，而剽悍的航海士小姐二话不说，毫不留情奖了他一击暴栗。

反正不是路飞的身体，爱怎么糟蹋怎么糟蹋。

“喂——混蛋，那是我的脑袋——”

伴随路飞的嚎叫声，邻居那位甚为不满地抗议道。

“别废话。快让特拉男教你，用能力把身子换回来。”

其实娜美面对特拉法尔加的脸是心有余悸的。看到这张脸，她便想起其原主人体内狠戾的一面，以及那些在战斗中被四分五裂的躯体。不过她有良好的自制力，可以做到心慌神不乱。

“唔，这样多好玩啊，待在特拉仔的身体里感觉挺不错的。”路飞小声嘀咕着，一手揉了揉那颗不属于他的脑袋。但看到伙伴们不由分说的眼神后，迫于威压，他也不得不低头，转身大为不乐意地拍了拍特拉法尔加的肩，“那好吧……特拉仔，你说怎么使用你那个能力。”

正在气头上的红心船长余光瞥见对方用自己的脸摆出委屈撅嘴的表情时，想死的心都有。

最后一次了，他想，嘴里忿忿道：“我再说一遍，别把你的表情随随便便安在我的脸上。”

草帽船长马上摆出一本正经的姿势，特拉法尔加便更觉得心上插了一把刀，就差一口血喷出来。

罢了。形象既毁，为了保命，他暂时不计较。

记住，眼前这家伙还是他惦记紧的蒙奇·D·路飞，传说中第一不要命的草帽小子。

“你把左手伸着——对，就像我平时那样，发动‘屠宰场’能力，拔出‘鬼哭’，对准你我的心口，将灵魂引出体外，再进行对调。”

特拉法尔加颇富耐心地说，生怕头脑大条的青年听不懂，还特意伸手比划几下。路飞在一边可劲地点头。

“听起来蛮有趣的！”

“既然听懂了，那就拿刀，我们试一下。”

船员听完，都很配合地后退一步，给初次施展手术果实能力的路飞留出足够大的空间。草帽船长跃跃欲试地跳起来，在特拉法尔加警告的视线下忍住了想摩拳擦掌的冲动。他实在等不及了，喉结来回滚动时一手便匆匆摸向腰间，要再仔细握一握那把有着毛茸茸刀柄的野太刀。

然而，入手的并不是柔软的毛，而是紧紧黏在身上还未干透的湿大衣。

路飞挑起眉毛：“嗯？”

特拉法尔加听见没动静，催促道：“你磨蹭什么呢，快点拿刀。”

“不是、你等等！”路飞赶紧把红心船长的身体摸了个遍，又东张西望，连脚下也不放过，竟全是空空如也，不见那把长刀的踪影。

“我说你在干什么——”死亡外科医生不耐烦地抬头，正要发作，却不小心瞥见自己的身子上少了一贯别在腰间的长刀。

不好的预感：这要变天。

“…… **我** **·** **的** **·** **刀** **·** **呢** ？”

亲自把二人捞上来的索隆与乌索普表示，他们只管捞人，其余一概不负责。毕竟当时情况特殊，船长的性命都保不住了，哪里还顾及一把刀的死活。

绿发剑士习惯性地覆上腰间的三把刀，逐次检查后，确定一把不落了，便更是理直气壮地仰起头。

反观渐渐僵住身形的路飞，在寻寻觅觅无果后，终于对着身旁已经涨红的脸理所应当地咧开嘴。

之后，他清清楚楚地听到从自己那张嘴里吐出的、带有草帽风格的混账话，只教他下一秒直接昏过去。

特拉法尔加发誓，他从没像现在这样，只想一拳头把眼前的家伙揍飞——哦，他好像说了橡胶白痴一贯的台词，而且即将承受暴击的还是自己的身体。

路飞傻笑道：“嘿嘿，不好意思特拉仔，你那把刀估计掉海里了，没捞上来。”

* * *

海上风平浪静。

一阵舒适的海风吹过，将那艘飘在万里艳阳号旁边的潜水艇拥入怀，像母亲一般轻柔地摇了摇，未能摇动几番波澜，却摇乱了清理船舱的红心船员们的心。他们依次停下手中的活儿，站直身子，在吸入新鲜的空气后，顿觉全身上下都充满大海辛咸的味道。

这二十余人久经风浪，已经养成勤勤恳恳的性子。自从认识了特拉法尔加·罗，他们便真的豁出命来保护那人名下的一切，比如这条潜水艇，不待其吩咐，大家已自觉地将战后破破烂烂的甲板清扫得锃光瓦亮。因此，红心船员根本不知道，对面那个被自家船长喊作“贼船”的地方究竟发生了何等大事。

暂时享有的平静宛如云烟过眼，意外与骚动才是生活的主角。就在他们身心舒畅地要去SUNNY 号找船长的功夫，一道喊叫破空而出，声音之大震耳欲聋。

听这口气，怎平白像鲜少发火的罗船长呢？

喊声愈发清晰，仿佛有人扛了一架扬声器，逼迫里面的声音混合机械的波动，由远及近地砸入海面，滚到潜水艇底，把上千水压也压不弯的铁皮震得抖三抖。

“混蛋，你给我回来！”

……等等？

船员发觉事情有些不对劲，只见头顶“咻”地坠下一抹黑，以迅雷之势在他们眼中极具放大、放大，然后“轰隆”，一众便被身前激起的尘屑呛得直咳嗽。

当烟尘散尽，红心船员瞧见某个颀长的身影从中央的狼藉里缓缓爬起。若非他穿了一袭令红心船员眼熟的黑大衣，心思单纯的船员打死也不相信眼前满身木渣的家伙是他们完美无缺的船长大人。

佩金试探地问：“……罗船长？”

于是，红心船员瞧着对方大肆掸落衣袖的琐碎，朝四周张望，随后尴尬地拍了拍后脑勺，递来一个绝无半分“死亡外科医生”气质的模样，憨憨道：“抱歉。这身体用的不熟，没站稳。”

对面船上又响起恐怖的呼喊。这次多了几个声音，也是红心们听着耳熟的。

“喂路飞！哎呀你快给我从特拉男的船上回来！”

“还有特拉男！冷静！哎——索隆山治弗兰奇，快过来搭把手！我拦不住人了！”

“滚开！那个笨蛋弄丢我的刀还敢跑，找死！”

黑衣男人根本不看身后，反而幸灾乐祸般坏笑着，朝惊呆了的船员振臂一挥，颇为激动地说：“走走走，快开船！”

不明真相的大伙凭借多年培养的习惯，按部就班地执行船长的命令。很快，潜水艇乌突突在海中冒起气泡，没多久后开始下潜。在忙前忙后照顾船只的间隙，船员偶然瞥见“特拉法尔加”对着SUNNY号挥手，表情破天荒的激动，细看还有一点……冒傻气？

他们不禁想：难道海军的铅弹把罗船长的脑袋砸坏了？

正在气头上的真 · 特拉法尔加将指甲抠进小狮子的围栏，没来由打了一个喷嚏。

TBC


	2. 两船

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这时，红心船长的语气变得狠戾：“听好，在此期间，绝不允许草帽当家的进我的卧室——他要睡觉的话，你们把所有房间摆出来教他折腾，唯独去我的房间不可以。否则，不必我多说，后果你们清楚。”  
> 随后，电话虫卟噜卟噜一歪脖子，两眼一闭，挂断了。

“好吃！”

此刻，作为船长身边最得力的左膀右臂之一，佩金表示压力山大。

这已经是他们船上手艺傲人的布鲁尼大厨第十次下厨添饭了。用不了多久，估计他就要面临第十一次的做饭挑战。

“真麻烦啊，手臂不能伸长……”

佩金听见伙伴跌宕起伏的吸气声，对此他除了无能为力以外，什么也做不了。这会儿，他们全船人围在船厅正中的饭桌上，一脸没奈何地看着坐在桌前——准确说是蹲在桌前的男人狼吞虎咽啃下手中一块又一块肥美的海王类肉排，嘴里不时囫囵一两句溢美之词。

他发誓，眼前这个吃相难以恭维、一嘴食物残渣、毫无优雅可言的男人，是他们最最敬爱的特拉法尔加·罗船长……个鬼啊！

“所以，你是‘草帽小子’？”

“唔？”对方的油手趁机抓上一只鸡腿往嘴里送时，使劲儿就着佩金的问题点头。

“……是那个和我们罗船长结成同盟的、草帽海贼团的船长，蒙奇·D·路飞？”

点头。

“……你和我们船长在打斗的时候不小心灵魂互换了？也就是说我们船长的灵魂此时在你的身体里？”

话音刚落，顾不得咽下嘴中渣滓的男人忽然朝身侧的一众望去，一手刚摸上桌角好大盘的鱼串便定住，同不敢作声的红心船员亲密对视。

佩金就看见自家船长巴巴朝自己眨了三次眼。

这是我们罗船长的脸。他在心里默念一遍。

不一会儿，男人又开始新一轮的咀嚼作战，嘴上一鼓一鼓，配合他蹲在凳子上的样子……

活像一只仓鼠。

这是大名鼎鼎的“死亡外科医生”的身体。全体船员在心中坚定信念。

最终，男人再次朝他们点点头。

“噗嗤——”

身旁响起一声闷闷的笑，准是哪个没定力的实在憋不住。佩金一转头：是夏其。

这其实没什么。不过，笑容号称世上最具影响力的危险品，一旦有人龇牙捂肚子发出声儿，便像慢性毒药般蔓延整屋，一发不可收拾。

于是，所有人再忍不住了，不顾形象地大笑起来。

“罗船长这样子，简直——”

“抱歉，我、我虽然知道这是‘草帽’，但是——噗呼呼呼，我对着罗船长这张脸根本忍不住，太搞笑了哈哈！”

“那个，你们在笑什么，CAPTAIN怎么就成了‘草帽’小子？”

“贝波，你、哈哈、你对着罗船长那张脸竟然能保持镇静，怎么还不明白啊——哎哟笑得我肚子疼——”

“唔，对不起……”

“太脆弱了吧！”

红心船员对远在SUNNY号上的罗船长道以真切的愧疚：面对名为“特拉法尔加躯壳，蒙奇·D·路飞灵魂”的存在，尤其眼睁睁看自家船长的俊脸被扭曲成传奇时，很抱歉，他们忍不住。

是个人也忍不住。

而只顾埋头苦吃的路飞先生自然闹不懂一船人怎就疯癫笑了一地。吃个饭哪来这些事？单纯的草帽小子不懂，也不想懂。

他低头嗅了嗅手上的肉，真香。这般想着，嘴一张，咔嚓又扯下一层。

叮铃铃，柜台上的电话虫煞风景地响不停，刺耳的声响却没能阻止全场愈发控制不住的笑声。

佩金蹭着墙挪到跟前，接通了电话虫。

“喂、噗哈哈、您好——”

而不接还好，刚疏通连接，一道清厉的声音便通过扬声器响彻整处大厅：“……看来我错过了相当有趣的事，佩金。”

佩金没那般炉火纯青的控制力，问话时难掩笑意，要想获知船内的种种简直轻而易举。一语落毕，全船的人如褪去的浪涛，突然再笑不出一丝。佩金的笑则第一时间僵在皮上，再后来就听连线对面一声极不对劲的呼气。

大厅静得连每个人七上八下的心跳都分辨得清，蒙奇·D·路飞咔嗤嗤搅动牙齿的噪音油然变得刺耳。

“问你话呢。”

向来迟钝的草帽船长终于发现厅内的气氛压抑了不少，遂转过头，恰好闻见电话虫里尤为严肃的命令，顿时弯起了一双眼。

有人看见他张开了嘴。

“唔噗咳特拉仔你——”

佩金一头撞死的心都有：他忘了这儿除了有自己的伙伴，还有某位赶也赶不走的爷。

“罗、罗船长……”

娘嗳，正主来了。电话虫另一边久不曾答复，佩金与伙伴私下交换了眼神，大气也不敢出，只怕他们船长会从话筒里冲出来砍人。

终于，对话筒处吸起一口气，冷冷道：“先把你嘴里的东西给我咽下去。”

这只能是说与草帽小子听的，而对方当真听话，笑容不减地把嘴里的胡七八糟吞进肚，直到咽喉传来坠落的声响，才迫不及待道：“特拉仔，你船上的家伙们好有意思啊！”

在场所有人感到一股凉意自尾椎爬上背脊。

回应的仍是听不出波澜的声音：“怎么有意思。”

“饭做得好吃啊，而且人都不错，刚才还看着我笑了好久呢！”

佩金大脑整片空白，心知该死的草帽小子在不知不觉中把一船人的性命推向了死亡的深渊。

真是卖的一手好船员……

“对了，你在SUNNY上怎么样？”路飞忽然说。

“不怎么样。”特拉法尔加话里显然透着不愤，“我只想赶紧把鬼哭找到。”

“可丢都丢了，现在这样不也挺好的。”

红心船员捕捉到电话充电明显抖三抖，怕是自家船长濒临爆发了，可草帽小子从不看人脸色，说高兴了便东扯西拽，十艘船也拉不回来。

“你看，我待在你船上，你待在SUNNY那儿，互相培养伙伴感情嘛。”路飞朝椅背靠去，眼望向天花板遐想着，“再说了，山治做的饭那么好，肯定不会亏待你。”

“……” 

夏其给候在厨房的大厨一个眼神，对方也点头回应，猫着身子抱出一大盆新鲜出炉的汤面，二话不说扔到餐桌上，朝路飞努嘴。

路飞身为海贼极具大无畏精神，天不怕地不怕。不过，作为一个刚满二十岁没多久的青年来说，他也有致命的软肋——

比如，吃的。

布鲁尼大厨端上来的新菜成功俘获了青年海贼的注意力。草帽小子两眼放着光，上手便捧起一碗面大口啃，令听筒对面的特拉法尔加成功晒在了一边儿。

佩金小心翼翼地问：“船、船长，您还有什么要吩咐的么？”

很幸运，对方干脆地给了答复：“佩金，事到如今，你应该清楚我和草帽当家的身上发生了什么。”

全体船员忙点头。

“那个白痴把鬼哭丢进海里，我现在这样一时半会儿无法抽身。下一步该做什么，你们也知道。”

佩金绷直身体大声说：“报、报告船长！我们会把这片海域搜个遍，肯定能找到您的刀！”

“算你识相。”

听到那边没了动静，一众才放下心里的大石头。当特拉法尔加的声音再次响起时，他们逐一绷紧神经：“既然那个笨蛋在船上，就给我照顾好了。我回来不想看到好好的船被他搅和成马蜂窝。”

如蒙大赦的船员们立即小鸡啄米般把头点了再点，心道绝不辜负船长的一片厚望。

“不过下一次，如果我再听到你们对着我的脸笑成这样，便不是一两句能结束的了。”

这时，红心船长的语气变得狠戾：“听好，在此期间，绝不允许草帽当家的进我的卧室——他要睡觉的话，你们把所有房间摆出来教他折腾，唯独去我的房间不可以。否则，不必我多说，后果你们清楚。”

随后，电话虫卟噜卟噜一歪脖子，两眼一闭，挂断了。

嘀，嘀，嘀。

三道待机声把静止许久的时间吵醒了，刚想偷懒的齿轮不得不继续转动，咔吧吧地不停歇。乌泱泱的杂音里混杂了无数小心脏碎成渣的声响，一道脆亮的破裂后，里面流出的尽是红心船员复杂的情绪。一向坚强的二十几人终于败下阵来，惊天动地的恸哭不绝于耳。

许是他们哭得太开心，来不及洞察周遭的事物，竟未发觉吃饱喝足的某人早在几分钟前便拍了小手跳下椅子，十分自在地从大厅溜了出去。

* * *

厨房里被挂断的电话声异常响。

特拉法尔加一言不发地坐回椅上，像寻常那样叠起一条腿，目光却停在脚底扎眼的人字拖上，牛仔裤角垂落脚踝。

这绝非特拉法尔加·罗的穿衣品味，他还没这般邋遢，奈何待在一具邋遢的皮囊里。

红心船长无奈地放下腿，周遭持续低气压过境。

刚才的电话搅得他心绪不宁。或许自己根本不该打过去，听见草帽当家的声音便惹人烦；他的手下还没事人似地任其胡闹，岂有此理。

但是特拉法尔加没有办法。找刀的事情若少些提点，他的船员早由草帽小子牵着鼻子走了。

别急着反驳，对方的魔力就是这么大，他深深领教过。

况且，还有别的事……

特拉法尔加闭起眼睛，大脑运转过速使他的视线有些发晕。他斟酌了很久，从橡胶白痴拆毁船上几块钢板到吃掉多少斤粮食，心思缜密的红心船长几乎照顾到各方各面，该警告的事、该安抚的话都说尽了，却忘记一点。

那是他拨通电话的真正原因。

桌下的手渐渐攥成隐若战栗的拳头。特拉法尔加暗骂自己失了智，早上听深海小组汇报称草帽家的船与他们的航线重合、正往POLORTANG方向靠来后，自己便乱了方寸，把早年出航时确立的规矩全丢干净。他不记得有锁卧室的门——大概……锁了？十余年的习惯足以令肌肉形成固化记忆，锁门是出于本能，即使某个混蛋的吸引力远大于他理智容纳的极限，但是……

红心船长烦躁地咬着下嘴唇。如今再抱侥幸心理有见鬼的作用，他又没长翅膀，飞不回潜水艇检查一番。更有草帽一伙在旁边杵着，一双双眼睛俱是雪亮的监视器，你当对付这群人精很容易？笑话。他来一趟SUNNY号比闯几百回海王类老巢都凶险，稍有不慎便死无葬身之地了，哪儿分得出精力？

唉。特拉法尔加由衷感叹，和草帽当家的结交算他三生有幸——倒了八辈子霉。

眼下也就指着他那群不靠谱的船员了。而无论如何，绝不能让草帽当家的看见卧室里的东西，这是底线，绝不……

山治正专心炒菜。草帽船员不怎有空闲，一张嘴全奉献给盘里的饭，但余光仍抽出时间瞥向他们的“船长”——沉默的、对食物无欲求的、摆臭脸的“草帽小子”。

说真的，那种感觉一点也不好。习惯了平日神经兮兮的路飞，如今忽然直面特拉法尔加式的冷漠，就像一颗从天而降的陨石，“咔嚓”截断他们漫步的小路，若一脚踩个空，还不摔得稀碎？

乔巴友善地把特拉法尔加的餐盘推近了些，不指望对方道声谢。

“多谢，托尼当家的。” 

……事实证明，红心船长比想象中更懂礼貌。

“特拉男，路飞在你船上没捅篓子吧？”

乌索普的长鼻尖沾满米粒。他是整张脸埋进炒饭里吃的，鬓角、眉毛、嘴唇，哪儿都覆着油腻子，没一处落脚地。红心船长坐在左侧，洁癖体质使他不得不偏头躲远。

“草帽当家的什么样子，你们比我清楚。”他冷冷地嘲讽。

“别白费心思了。你要摊上这样的船长，估计吃不了兜着走。” 娜美没好气地撇嘴，握着铁勺在杯子里转圈圈，“只要那块橡胶没掉脑袋，你急出病也没用。”

“我没义务担心那个笨蛋——”哦，这话连他自己都不信，“但草帽当家的在 **我的** 船上，并且快把粮仓的库存吃空了。”

远处冒出一声不知名的嗤笑。红心船长不意外地看见历史学家正啜饮一小杯咖啡，仪态优雅，眉眼弯弯地向他颔首。

“说到这事，今天路飞是饿得够呛。”航海士拿她精明的小眼神丢给灶台后的金发大厨，“山治，你好像断了他十二小时的粮。”

“哼，谁让那小子昨晚啃掉冰箱的锁。娜美小姐不必心疼他。”

“ 我是心疼钱 —— 坏了的锁还得另买。 ”

山治端着热疼疼的餐盘来到特拉法尔加身旁，脚下的皮鞋擦得锃亮，手里的动作却很轻缓。一份烤鱼配饭团工整地摆在他的面前。

“里头没加梅子。”金发厨师风轻云淡地叼了一根烟。

特拉法尔加凝视着盘里的食物。三条烤鱼均滚了油，焦红的表皮又酥又脆，两卷三角饭团捏得方正，挺挺地立在边上。

他一时失去语言能力。即使这船人爱与他冷嘲热讽，却从不吝惜他们的温情，有一点送一点。

而草帽小子呢？那人甚至愿意交出整颗心。

金发厨师吐出白茫茫的烟圈。

“看样子今后我该叫你‘天使’了，黑足当家的。”

噗——窝在桌尾的剑士将嘴里含的波尔本全喷出来，还准确无误地喷上对面骨头音乐家的脸，琥珀色的酒液在黑窟窿似的眼眶里滴滴答答地流。

罗罗诺亚·索隆呛得直咳嗽。

“……绿藻头，别让我把船上的酒砸个遍。”厨师沉声警告后，下一个目标聚焦满不在乎的死亡外科医生，“还有你，特拉法尔加混蛋。别看你现在挂了路飞的脸，要敢再喊那个恶心的称呼，老子也会揍得你找不着北。”

GRAND LINE可不分东西南北。特拉法尔加想，也只是想。一顿免费的高级口粮得不偿失，他选择缄口。

非常明智的选择。他被这一评判感染，甚是满意地叉起一条烤鱼，舒舒服服往嘴里送。嗯，还温乎着，肉质也是细嫩软糯。

说归说，吃归吃，这是拥有独立人格的个体从小应习得的基本礼仪，特拉法尔加不曾将二者混为一谈。

显然，草帽船员就很不拘小节。

彼时，他静默而迅速地解决手中的鱼肉，克制着不因船员接连不断的问题搞头大。

“那么，前同盟小哥儿，你打算在我们super的小狮子上待多久？”

弗兰奇主动发问令他有些意外，毕竟同盟那会儿，改造人先生与他的关系便不温不火，难能谈一两句。

我怎么知道。

但这分意外立即被航海士的声音按灭：“是啊。白吃白喝我们的，起码得交托管费吧。”

他恶狠狠地啃烂仅存的米团。呵，无愧土匪与贼一家亲。

“这是抢劫。”

“我说的是 **规矩** ， **SUNNY** **号的规矩** 。”娜美眨着榛色的一双眸子，狡黠的语气像偷腥的猫，“眼下那把刀没了，路飞待在别处，你也指不定赖这儿多久——最坏的打算，你俩都不一定能换回身体。要是你走不了，我们可养不动懒汉。”

哦，还不是拜你那脚所赐。

“不过，没了你的刀，手术果实的能力就真施展不出来了？”乔巴忽然说。

“……也不绝对。”他吞下嘴里的东西，沉吟片刻后回应小驯鹿的问题，“手术果实的能力丢不了，那便能施展，‘鬼哭’只是辅助能力的媒介。”

“可既是媒介，换一把刀也行啊，干什么非吊死一棵树上？”

他朝乌索普蹙眉，旁人便看自家船长本光滑的小脸变得像干巴巴的树皮。

“你错了，长鼻子当家的。‘鬼哭’刀身的材质、大小，均是配合手术果实的能力制成。在我发动某些特定招式——比如‘移植’时，这把刀会将我的能力发挥极致。用其它媒介代替虽方便，成效却极可能达不到饱和，甚至是‘手术’失败，麻烦只多不少；而且，将来要发动能力的不是我，而是草帽当家的。凭那小子，他连刀都握不好，还指望做什么？”

草帽船员纷纷噎住。说得倒是实话，但他们船长傻得有这么明显吗？

“……这事儿真复杂。要能用别的刀，我们直接叫索隆或布鲁克借你一两把就——”乌索普的如意算盘被剑士先生瞪回腹中。他见好就收，赶紧咽下后半句，“呃，我的意思是，你需要我们帮忙找刀吗？”

“我已经和我的船员打好招呼。打捞任务他们会做。”特拉法尔加说完，眼睛忽然眯成一颗缝，两颗透亮的黑眼珠由而填满平白的眼眶，像从水中即将溢出的黑珍珠。

船员们萌生不好的预感。

“不过，你们若想尽快换回草帽当家的，我没意见接受更多的帮助。”

…… 我们有意见。大多人心道。

“有这力气，还不如想点辙。”最终，航海士没好气地说。她甩来一只手，懒洋洋指往特拉法尔加的方向，“事先说好，特拉男。路飞去到哪儿，非弄点风波才甘心的。到时候，他要张罗你的船员去哪个岛上闯祸，又擅自招揽些奇珍异兽做伙伴，你别怨我们没提醒。闹得满城风雨你也只认倒霉。”

而历史学家浅浅笑道：“说不定这是好事：或许不久后，特拉男和红心海贼团能上《海贼日报》的头条。”

方要吞的糯米饭无疑卡在他的嗓子眼。

真落得如此境地，他宁愿现在就噎死。

布鲁克离席没多会儿，回来时拿着一把饶有年头的小提琴站在边上。

“哟嚯嚯，特拉法尔加先生，这回您算客，理应为您演奏一曲助兴。” 音乐家嶙峋的指节勾动几下清越的琴弦，脚下快活地踩起节奏，“请让我献上一首波尔卡，祝您用餐愉快。”

说完，欢快的旋律已源源到来。

相较古典乐的绵长与悠远，波尔卡的调式极富活力，音符像海上翻涌的浪花，“扑棱扑棱”跳跃轻盈，又辅以短促的断奏，轻易便打破沉闷的气氛。特拉法尔加僵硬的肩膀很快松下来，他像回到了自家的潜水艇，布鲁尼大厨总摸透他的口味，每顿的菜量又该死的合适，多一分都会撑。而自己呢，吃东西要细嚼慢咽，虽不曾落慢，也全不似海贼那般畅快地风卷残云。

现在情况特殊些：他本就吃得晚，再仔细回味金发厨师的手艺，其余船员多是珠珠盯着自己解决碗中食。

那种异样的目光盯得他发毛。

“……长鼻子当家的，你都快贴到我身上来了。”

乌索普蓦地一激灵。他浑然不觉已凭借位置优势把人观察许久了，到底是“红心船长”版的草帽小子有趣——说真的，路飞要吃得这样慢条斯理，他能笑一年。许是自己为看得更清楚，脖子便不知不觉抻到对方脑袋前了。

狙击手瞬间缩回座位，掩面道：“咳咳，情不自禁啦。”

他不知道这话被特拉法尔加听去，心里已别扭得打弯：“我没做某些奇怪的表情。”

“就是因为你表情太正常了，所以才不正常。”乌索普小声嘟哝道，“要知道，这可是路飞的脸……”

凭自己和路飞铁哥们似的关系，对方是何德行，他化了灰也认得。

“怎么吃我的饭，不是以草帽当家的脸来决定。”

“所以才不习惯啊！”长鼻子先生捂上眼睛，挫败地叹息一声，“海上就没有路飞不能吃的东西，哪像你，什么梅子不吃面包也不啃……”

“我对这两种事物过敏，吃了会没命的。”

“……你从没说过。”

“因为没必要。体质差异的问题。”

牵扯病理相关，在场最有发言权的无非是乔巴与特拉法尔加本人。小驯鹿若有所思地点头，随后表情遗憾地趴上桌：“那特拉男很可怜，这种先天的病没得治。”

“若仅是体质不同，如今你待在我们船长体内，就该不存在过敏问题了。”

“……”

叮铃铃，脑中的警铃疯了似地乱晃。妮可·罗宾向来语出惊人：不说无事，出口非死即伤。若她边说边露出分外温柔的笑时，你还是趁早就范——一条砧板上的鱼岂不随时待宰吗？

特拉法尔加完全相信，那个能看透世界的女人，又怎辨不出自己太过低级的谎言。

糟糕。恰巧，乌索普在这生死关头惊呼道：“对呀，路飞身体好着呢！”

错误的时间，错误的语句，连语气都是错的。狙击手看起来期待极了，顾盼道：“不如，特拉男你就尝尝看？”

“我拒绝。”

然而，自己的碗里已经多了块全麦面包片儿。见鬼，黑足当家的从哪里伸的手？

特拉法尔加深切地体会到何为众叛亲离。

接下来是数不胜数的威逼利诱：

“哎呀，吃一口又不会要了命。”

“我拒绝。”

“梅子就算了，面包能有什么问题？”

“哦！山治小哥的面包可是super的赞！男子汉就要吃面包——”

“……我劝你们不要挑战我的耐性。”

“ 大男人墨迹什么，痛快点。 ”

红心船长濒临火山喷发的节点。向来怕死的乌索普这时候上赶去撞枪口。他一把抓起面包，直直递到特拉法尔加眼底。

狙击手说：“是啊特拉男，就尝一口——反正这是路飞的身体，吃不死人的。”

所以，这事没商量了。红心船长深深地提气，又吐尽，一并散去诸多的思绪。

最后，他悄声道：“我吃饱了。”

逃跑是世上最没品的解决方式，但它绝对实用。

良久，娜美撅起嘴：“嘁，胆小鬼。”

呵，激将法的套路老掉牙了。特拉法尔加暗自冷笑，一撂下话，人便离了椅，大大方方朝门口走去。

没迈几步，他忽然觉得肩被拍了一下。一时懈怠的红心船长终于失了耐性，扭头便要躁道：“你们有完没完——”

而不待他吼出声，一团软软的东西便强行塞进嘴。恍惚间，麦芽的香气迎风扑鼻。

他甚至不用看这是什么：肯定是 **该死的面包** ！

红心船长这才发现腰际没来由长出的手，纤纤素手，此时竟颇友善地朝他挥了挥。前面，妮可·罗宾的笑意从唇角蔓延耳鬓，然后径直插进他心底。

哦， **去他的花花果实** ！

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一回：极地潜水艇大冒险（？


	3. 红心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这个，”对方缓缓地说，将纸展平，一手前伸，“怎么会在特拉仔的收藏室？”  
> 那是一张悬赏令，纸面已旧得发黄，散发皮草的味道。正中的海贼画像只有巨大的脑袋，异常稚嫩的脸庞填入清晰的五官，嘴里两排大白牙组成灿烂的笑容。  
> 一众懒得数画中人露了几颗牙齿。他们太熟悉了，熟悉这副面容，熟悉这笑，哪怕做鬼也认得。

蒙奇·D·路飞没有听到厅前的声声泣泪，倒是大方地拍拍屁股，把脚下的高跟鞋踩得嘡啷响。凭这股子兴奋劲，他甚至忘了自己被硬塞进别人的身体中，浑然不觉地开启POLORTANG（极地潜水艇）历险记。

方才电话里的内容他大多没着耳听。这双耳朵始终好好地长在这具身躯上，即使目前屈居其中的是一道好奇心极重的灵魂，但连路飞的好奇心也不能令他对特拉法尔加的话萌发兴趣。并非特拉法尔加本人是无趣的，特拉仔每一次说话都令他安静下来，只有这时的草帽捣蛋鬼才不至于像一只猴子，但不代表他的智商足以分解话中深奥晦涩的含义，而特拉仔凌厉的模样与冷淡的声音更像一种致幻剂，使他的视觉与听觉发生混淆，最终变为困惑的本源。

那通电话令他困惑。

崇尚及时行乐的草帽小子不会因精神的束缚苦了自己，于是大厅里的他集中了全部精力在食物上，充分地释放食欲；而身体里的贪欲在果腹后被触发，为了满足他猎奇的天性，现在他要去潜艇中探险。

不过，刚才一顿胡吃海塞的途中，路飞隐约听到电话里面飘来些莫名的字眼：“卧室”，“找刀”。前者他不懂，后者他却持有排斥的态度，没有的东西若还死守势必害人害己，所以心宽的草帽船长并不在意妖刀的去处。他只在意这艘陌生的舰船，在意走廊两侧每个房间里盛装的宝藏。

这份在意令他心情愉悦，原本像刀刻的眼眶析出淡淡的弧度。草帽小子抻直脖子东张西望，脚下高跟鞋嗒嗒地踩出欢快的律动，探照灯似的脑袋前后摇得飞快，若红心船员在现场的话，势必又因他一副与相貌相去甚远的幼稚行径笑劈叉。

路飞弓着身子扫过走廊两侧的景致，心里却觉得奇怪。他对特拉仔别样的品味感到奇怪：偌大一个潜水艇，船员不多，但房间随处可见。每一扇门都是黄木做的，相似度精确到棱角的弧度与门面上错落的木纹，甚至门把手也均包裹一层蜡，摸上去像肉骨头一样又滑又硌。外围的走廊把房门圈成半圆的长弧，无论路飞将脖子扭多长也望不到尽头，走久了反而有在迷宫里绕弯的错觉。

更可气的是，这些房间全部上了锁，他还没可能用蛮力破门而入。

不是自己的船真麻烦。

草帽小子感觉胸中郁结一团火，自己反复吞咽口水试图浇灭，却徒劳地使它更加上下蹿涌。没奈何的青年将意识交由本能，以前他一生气便挠头，现下他的手举高后却未先摸到头发，一顶斑点贝雷帽被生生拽进手心。

路飞认为他找到了更好的撒气工具：特拉仔的帽子。

他一把将其砸到地上，委屈的帽子立即缩成皱巴巴一小堆，自己便与这顶毛绒绒的事物大眼瞪小眼。

时间流逝了十秒。最终，路飞还是叹息地捡起它，拍了拍表面的尘土，同时叹息地宣布：他迷路了。

“这衣服至少是我那件的三倍厚度，大热天的，特拉仔也忍得住……”

他一手解开大衣扣，把赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气下，那里的皮肤泛着热意。廊顶的管道排放冷气，布满汗渍的前胸与制冷的温度一经相遇，潮红便不翼而飞。他侧着脸扇来微不足道的风，闲暇时向一排排不分彼此的房门挤眉弄眼。

“真是的，他怎么把船上的房间都弄成一个样儿……”小船长懒懒地朝身后喊道，“喂！有人嘛——”

……

全船的人都在主厅。显而易见，他被困死在这里。

常人若落得如此境地，早就放弃了。可蒙奇·D·路飞是什么人？“超新星”、“最恶的一代”、“狂妄的后辈”、“疯子”——随你怎样叫，这个名字的定义从不在正常的范围中。纵使草帽小子感到气馁，他还是会打起精神，不服输地继续自己的旅程。

他窝火时一向喜欢鼓腮帮子。如今身子换了，魂还是顽皮的，他仍很“蒙奇”地戳了戳手指，把红心船长那张常年不笑而有些僵化的脸吹鼓了，撑成两颗软软的气球，遂边扯皮边跺脚地往深处走。

天无绝人之路一话说得奇绝。通常，被逼上绝境的家伙都死不了，认得也是这个理儿，怕是该庆幸此类人的命生得好，前路坦荡，不怕艰难险阻。

路飞的命便归在这个类别中。或许，他应被称作“大海的宠儿”。

事实上，没多久后他便走出了POLORTANG的诡异长廊。方法很简单：只需不停地向前走。脚下的路还没断，他的脚步就不能停，甚至还发展为愈来愈快的趋势。当某一刻他发觉脚下突然没了路，路飞抬起头，却看见一片严实的阴影笼罩身前，他的心里瞬间沸腾起江海，兴奋感融入他飞速运转的血管下，浑身精神被拔高整一个台阶。

挡住他去路的是一扇门。

这是一扇与众不同的门。门框的材质是混合铁的金属，部分银白光泽的表面在空气中氧化为极浅的黑色，厚重的门板上雕有玄奥的浮雕，隆成他看不懂的牛鬼蛇神跌宕起伏。它像站在至高点的怪物俯视众生，连门把手都是由野兽咬合的门鼻，他轻扣那半弧的铁环，沉闷的声音如滚滚落雷。

而他对这扇门颇感兴趣，不只在于它的与众不同 ——

最关键的是，这门没锁。

于是，心思单纯的小青年一猛子拉开它，身子像只黑泥鳅，呲溜地滑进里头，脚向前一勾，“咔哒”便上了弦。

屋内是不见五指的黑。

路飞不怕黑。他只是累得有些脱力，也没空闲去管黑不黑的，当即软了身子朝后倒去，却意外撞到一个生硬的东西，用力“噗”地一压，眼前顿时亮成白昼，刺眼的光线使他下意识闭上眼。

他很幸运地用后背按下灯的开关。

不久后，路飞悄悄抬起一只眼皮，房间内的种种便自然地钻了进来。

等眼睛适应了这里的环境，他觉得房间其实也不很亮，至少四壁的墙阴沉沉的，使灯光柔化不少。

草帽船长第一时间没看出这是单人卧室，原因归结于身前那面巨型落地窗，几乎占尽他眼中的风景。

而那窗户后面，投射的是他向往的海底世界。

潜水艇没有潜入黑暗冰冷的深海，只是浅浅徘徊在离海面一百米的地方，恰是鱼群偏爱的聚集区。所以，大海特有的宝蓝色光芒，掺杂着不时几束来自太阳的暖光，全数化成缕缕水波撞在这面坚硬的透明玻璃上，俨然是天然的屏障。

外面鱼群漫游的景致让路飞想起SUNNY号的水族馆。坐在弗兰奇精心设置的长椅上，眼前水族箱中群鱼游曳，再没比这更惬意的事了。

路飞耐不住惊叹道：“哇，好棒的窗户！”

窗户斜前方是张大床，被褥摆得一丝不苟，床垫看起来又软又厚，草帽船长敢肯定躺上去的感觉比男生宿舍蛛网似的吊床好千倍，就像跌进白花花的棉花糖里。

他朝床旁边的隔门探去，里面原是单人浴室，设备大抵齐全。虽然路飞对环境卫生一类的没怎高要求，但不得不说卧室里到处都似风景般的赏心悦目。

他像没见过世面的小鬼，嘴里啧啧称奇，惊呼爱死这间房。

不过，房间里除了有张床、有扇窗、有个浴室，貌似再没什么了。

呸。他是不会说自己刚发现左侧的墙上嵌了一扇小门。

这扇门设置得极隐蔽，门漆的颜色与墙纸相差无几，若非门框处有些许年久积尘的粉尘，他实在看不出屋里别有洞天。

这教路飞对房间又多了分好感，立即过去，迫不及待地推开那扇门。

依旧是深不见底的黑。

“这房间到底是谁的啊，哪里都好黑。”他相当郁闷地嘟起嘴，抱怨地走进去。

他效仿方才开灯的方法，手往墙上乱摸一气后，很不意外地找到开关，按下去的同时顺便掩上身后的门，嘴上叨叨个没完：“下次见到特拉仔时，一定先问他谁住这儿，回去教弗兰奇也造个一模一样的房间……”

草帽船长正欢喜地构想不久后的事情，视线有意无意地飘向前面，一堵方正的墙随之截获他的注意力。

准确地说，是上面一张 **巨型航海图** 。

以前自家航海士威逼利诱他学些航海术，否则担不起一船之长的颜面。他是无所谓要不要脸的，只是碍于娜美那击视霸气为无物的爆栗，不得不照猫画虎地摹几分皮毛，如认识航海图。因此，自己能第一时间看出墙上挂的是中规中矩的图纸，而不是随手涂鸦。

本着好奇心，他又凑近了瞧，发现那张巨型航海图其实是由十几张小纸拼在一起，呈细长的直线排列，从左向右贯通整个墙面，其上画着花花绿绿许多线。那些线条时而变出三股，时而拧成一顺，看起来杂乱无章，让人一时辨不清几条间的关系。

草帽小子挠了挠头，秉持平时最不吝惜的耐性，少有地盯了那张图很久。

眼下，娜美教的一丁点航海知识便起作用了——哪怕少得可怜，于现在的自己也如有神助。

很快，草帽小子瞪大了眼睛，脸上的表情逐渐凝固。

取而代之的，是一副被雷劈的模样。

_“ 这、这是？！”_

* * *

红心船员们哭嚎了快半小时后，终于有平复的势头。

佩金一猛子扎进厅旁的船控室，胡乱抓住对讲机便喊起来：“全员一级戒备！紧急搜捕‘草帽小子’——记住，若看见某状似抽疯模样的罗船长，务必抓住此人、严加看管！”

夏其追了进来，一把拉住整张脸陷进对讲机里的搭档：“冷静点！整船的人都在餐厅，你警戒个头啊！”

可佩金的精神已失控，死死把住黑盒子就是不放，像张牙舞爪在冰上扑腾的企鹅。夏其为保耳膜生路，在非常时期只有采用非常手段。因此，餐厅中二十几人惊魂未定之际，忽然听得船控室一声巨响，随即刺耳的惨叫穿透墙壁，凄凄惨惨如阎王招唤，吓得他们差点没把魂儿吐出来。

变故很快平息。船控室的门被一脚踹开，就见夏其走在前面，身后拖着满头是包的佩金，行如煞神。

此情此景，当真苦不堪言，催人泪下。

没过多久，魂归原体的企鹅大副睁开了眼睛，伙伴才松了口气。然而意识刚一松懈，他们便想到几十分钟前的噩梦，热热的眼泪又在框边打转。

佩金干脆万念俱灰地往墙上倒去，抱头攒成球地干号：“啊啊啊人没了，到底要我们怎么办！”

他垂下眼，声音也小了下去：“那小子在船上乱闯，要是不小心闯进罗船长的卧室……”

所有人甩给他凶恶的眼刀，直把后半句话怼回肚子里。可船员心里太清楚，他们的船长派了死令，凡容蒙奇·D·路飞擅闯卧室者，后果自负。

而后果是什么，一船人跟了特拉法尔加十多年，怎不知船长的厉害。

大不了就是剁成零碎再扔海里喂鱼……

他们的脸瞬间绿成烂菜叶。

“唔，CAPTAIN的卧室在船尾，从大厅走过去也要很久，‘草帽’一时半会儿找不到的吧……”贝波喃喃道。

一群人听后立即翻了：“咱们船上可就罗船长那间和其他画风不一样，傻子都知道那个金属大门里面是船长主卧——”

“唔，对不起……”

“不要再喊你的口头禅了！”

“……抱歉。”

“……”

旁边有人长叹一声：“船长也真是的，平时不让咱们靠近他的卧室也罢了，怎么‘草帽’去也不成，明明人家过来就属他最高兴了。”

他是最早登上潜水艇的元老级船员之一，抱怨起事情却仍像个不懂规矩的新人。其余人撇撇嘴：大哥，都是心知肚明的事，给船长留点面子吧。

“不过这样说来，船长卧室里到底啥样啊？”队尾一个满脸雀斑的胖小伙窝问。

“谁知道……”

红心船员纷纷摇头。说来惭愧，他们跟着特拉法尔加走南闯北，多少趟磨难都陪这艘潜水艇渡过了，加之船长待他们不薄，到今天总该亲如一家人。然而一众再感念船长宽松的管理，唯独一条教人不满：特拉法尔加绝不许他们靠近他的卧室，门把手也不能碰。

整艘船上各房间的钥匙船员们都人手一份，只少了特拉法尔加那一间，况且罗船长惯有随时锁门的习惯，就算他们想去一探究竟，条件也不允许。据说船匠说，打建造POLORTANG起，罗船长便没让他们插手过自己卧室的设计，于是劳苦功高的船匠师傅单纯劈出一扇隔断，内部设计则出自他一人。

这没什么可奇怪的——他是罗船长啊，那个主职船长兼职医生航海士水手舵手、几乎包揽整船职务的特拉法尔加·罗，无所不能与才华横溢是贴在身上的永久性标签，别人拼了小命也扯不动一角的，仅给房间装个璜对他而言比睡一觉都轻松。

一般特立独行的天才总有某些特立独行的癖好，大伙这般安慰自己后，他们进不进船长卧室、摸不摸门把手便不怎重要了，反正船长平日神龙不见尾的，哪管他们背地鼓捣什么。

于是鼓捣鼓捣，终于在今天玩脱了。

沦落如此境地，二十几口苦着二十几张脸，感觉再也高兴不起来了。

事情至今仍毫无进展，一船人该抓狂的抓狂，该乱窜的乱窜，唯一不慌不忙的强帕尔正帮布鲁尼大厨收拾剩菜残羹。大厨先生脚软手还哆嗦，已经打碎三个盘子，他是看不下去了。

“你们在干什么啊。”

二十几个人被这突如其来的呼声吓到，忙停下手中的事转身。

声音从门口传来。那里，一道颀长的身影抱臂靠在门上，正睁眼于他们身上审度。

一众眨巴眨巴眼睛。

熟悉的模样，熟悉的打扮，配上一点不熟悉的声音，应该是待在罗船长身体里的草帽小子吧？

路飞等了许久无应答，淡金色的眼调皮地一弯：“怎么都盯着我看？特拉仔的脸很奇怪吗？”

……好吧，这就是船长叨叨了两年不止的“草帽”。

“哦呦小祖宗，可算把你盼回来了——”红心船员克制住抹脸的挫败感，决定忘记方才出现在船长脸上的表情，纷纷扑上前。

路飞本能地后撤一步，却不想立即被排山倒海似的问题逼入绝境。

佩金顾不得冒犯，一把抓住他的手臂慌张道：“刚才你去哪儿了？我们的船没事吧？”

草帽船长挑起眉毛：“船能有什么事？”

“别听他胡说。”夏其不争气地推开佩金，凑近补充，“我们是问，你没去别处闲逛吧？”

“没有。”

“你确定？”

“确定啊，”他下意识地歪头，在提心吊胆的红心船员即将解脱时忽然道，“我只是绕着走廊转了一圈。”

咔吧。二十几颗心脏在地上摔得稀碎。

“怎么了？”

怎么了，要死了！船员们禁不住满腔狂风暴雨，马上有人追问：“那么，你有看到什么奇怪的东西吗？”

“船上哪有奇怪的东西？”

“我们要确切答案！”佩金的眼睛在鼻梁上摇摇欲坠，“你没去船尾？”

“我不知道。”路飞面露难色，“特拉仔的船太大了，我走了很久也没分出方向。”

红心船员盯住他的脸。虽然这感觉怪别扭的，但一再确认那里流露的表情足够真诚后，一众选择交付信任。

就当他没去过吧 —— 去了他们也不知道。

佩金苦着脸遣散伙伴，开始一天的正常工作。他正要去主控室运作器械，余光瞥见仍愣在门口的路飞，脸上的酸苦愈深了几分。

耐不住船长的嘱托，他又折回去。

“那个……‘草帽’，之后就没你什么事了，”他拍拍对方的肩膀，勉强扯出一个微笑，“罗船长说了，船上你自便，有事随时找我们。”

路飞倒释然，深思无果便松下神色，有些期待道：“那我再去前面走走。”

船员们悄悄注视他转身、迈步，直到朝船头走去，才有惊无险地收回视线。

可那人的脚步忽然一止，匆匆错身，衣摆处掀起风旋。

“对了，忘记问你们。”他说，船员不得不也停下，“船上那个黑黢黢的金属门后是谁的房间？”

夏其离他最近，许是脱身心切，脑筋不转弯地即矢口道：“哦，那是罗船长的卧室。”

满厅顿时鸦雀无声。

路飞意料之中地张了张嘴，点头道：“果然是特拉仔的屋子么……”

等夏其发觉他犯下滔天的错误时，船员早不知瞪了他多久。佩金甚至无力言它，心尖蓦地垂下一把刀。

他变得惧怕一个答案，却必须破开胆求证，于是结结巴巴地问：“你……你别是去了那个房间吧？”

草帽船长也是一根筋，不假思索道：“是啊。”

啪嗒。布鲁尼大厨手上的第四个盘子光荣牺牲。

红心船员仿佛担下天大的委屈，满腹徘徊一句话：他去了船长卧室！

路飞将一个个苦大仇深的模样看进眼底，看久了便愈发想起平日总临危肚子疼的乌索普，而红心一众的神情应更深邃，像风暴将至前忐忑的浪涛。

他最终问：“我说错了什么吗？”

无人言语。

* * *

“ 特拉仔好像要你们帮他找刀？ ” 草帽小子冷不防问道。

夏其仍沉浸在说错话与失职的哀痛中，没心思回答他的问题，倒是佩金很意外地转身：“你听见了？”

对方点头，“没听太仔细，但我记得电话里有提到他的刀。”

那你怎就没听见“卧室”的部分！船员们在心里咆哮，绝望使他们失去辩驳的力气。草帽小子由而继续：“既然如此，你们还等啥？赶紧找吧。我也来帮忙。”

“现在？”佩金提高音量，他快被这个思维跳脱的家伙弄疯了，“‘草帽’，你什么时候这样关心我家船长了？”

大伙均愣住。

错愕在青年脸上划过一瞬，红心船员注视着他渐渐趋于平静，一股久违的熟悉感涌进心头。

安静的草帽小子气质最衬罗船长的面容，不声不响也不闹的，甚至和“严肃”靠上边，二人的身影即刻发生重合。

很快，他们的同盟淡淡地开口：“我有事想问特拉仔，总不能空手见他吧。”

而头脑简单的草帽小子不可避免地想到那张海图，便再无心思去想别的了。

其余人陷入沉默。凭他们对同盟者的了解，对方说话时竟然露出非比寻常的模样，说明问题足够严重，严重到亟需这个神经大条的笨蛋上心。

搞什么鬼，刚刚不是还嫌找刀麻烦吗？难道“草帽”在船上有新发现，忽然回心转意？嗯，有可能。介于他指明要见船长……肯定和罗先生有关。

那真是太糟糕了。

红心船员想起半小时前的“卧室风波”，眼皮与心脏俱是一惊一乍地跳。事态像煮开的水一样沸腾，而他们是挣扎的气泡。

草帽小子等得不耐烦，眉毛就快翘上天花板：“有问题吗？”

一众蓦然回神，脑中仍有海啸的余波。

“……找是肯定的。”佩金等待片刻，有些犹豫地说。他探近身体，墨镜微动，“但是，你不想先逛逛这艘船？我们可以带你去每个房间看看。钥匙在这儿。” 

金属环套在他的指根，底端垂着不计其数的钥匙串，像庆典中悬挂的拉花，彼此碰撞时哗哗地响。

刚才船员统一了心念，稳住草帽小子的情绪要紧。这位祖宗若不出什么幺蛾子了，船长交代的任务何时进行都方便。

大家在等待。

仅三秒后，路飞眼中迸出不可思议的光。

红心船员便由沉默转为连声的叹息：什么嘛，“草帽”永远是“草帽”，即使刻意地换了皮，骨子里的任性幼稚也雷打不动。

而罗船长比他好一千——不，一万倍。

这桩买卖其实很不划算。他们一个个状态欠佳，却还硬着头皮领青年走东走西。POLORTANG足够大，从头至尾地游一圈需要数个时辰。船上几十间屋子虽长了相同的模样，里面却别有洞天，若挨家挨户地讲明房间的用处、结构特色，寻常的人早困得睁不开眼睛，何况凭蒙奇·D·路飞的理解力，费尽口舌也无异于对牛弹琴——他又记不住。“草帽”记着肉，记着烤面，记着天马行空的冒险。

二十余人心情复杂，只觉被自己挖的巨坑活埋了。

“这是储物间，用来存储日用品。”一位船员推开身侧的门。他的动作触发光敏电阻，门内立即焕然夺目。

对此，路飞仅短暂地驻足、朝内斜眼一晃——无聊，扭头便走了。

真难伺候！所有人无声地抗议着，面色随关门的霎那陷入黑夜。

廊顶的灯配合地恍惚几下，映衬一双双闪烁不定的眉目。夏其的墨镜锻出闪电似的光，他站在队伍靠前的位置，余光触碰草帽小子跳脱的背影，却又穿透它，头偏往右侧。

等对方路径下一扇门，他的视线再不受阻拦，自然便看见目标物，再三踌躇后，嘴唇翕动：“你右边那间是罗船长的收藏室。有兴趣看看吗，‘草帽’？”

路飞的时间定格在抬脚的一刹。然后，他毫无征兆地甩头，金色的眸子紧盯身后的人。

红心船员立即像接受了鹰鹫的审视，不自在感“唰”地席卷全身，逼迫两脚本能性撤后。

草帽小子全无想象中可怕，却因他们怪异的举动生疑，试探地跟近。船员齐步退了再退，致使两方越拉越远。

“你们往后躲什么？”对方迅速俯身，高挑的眉毛像极了出鞘的刀。

利刃将众人剐伤，他们不假思索地摇头： “ 没 …… 没事，你别在意。 ”

草帽小子看起来更在意了。

“……你靠得有点近，我们不太习惯。”

青年神色怔住，看了看船员，又看了看地：确实近了些。

他很快挪开距离，一众顿时倾泄呼吸。方才他们感到心悸，肌肉都隐隐地颤。那种压迫来自“草帽”——原原本本、身魂同体的草帽小子，不及罗船长的魄力刺骨，然却经由后者的躯体传导，威力必然论倍加成。

这是与特拉法尔加·罗截然不同、又相得益彰的震慑，完全媲美霸王色霸气。他们几乎对橡胶白痴肃然起敬了。

当然，那家伙没一秒正经。盏茶的功夫，不得体的傻笑回归红心船长的脸，令二十几口重新忘记恐惧。

别惹我们笑啊，混蛋，会被船长砍的又不是你。红心船员竭力抑制面部肌肉不自觉地抽搐，胸腔内传出类似憋笑的气声。

“……所以，你看不看？”

“看，特拉仔的收藏品肯定要看！说不定有好玩的东西！”

哈，玩心大盛的幼稚鬼。红心船员暗自嘟哝。碍于真船长的指令，他们有义务照顾并任许某个冒牌货有收敛地逞妖，于是夏其做出表率，先掏钥匙，对准锁孔，一拧、再一推。吱扭，门板咿咿呀呀地迎接来客。

草帽小子快如疾风地扑了进去。

结果，情况变得非常不妙。

门外的伙伴面对眼前的剧变瞠目结舌，心里竖着即将爆表的温度计：噗呲，先是巴掌大的水晶球被扔出来，碎得惨烈；接着，一顶斑点帽从门侧登场，“嗖”便滚成脏兮兮的棉团，那是特拉法尔加两年前戴的；再听“啪”一声——

“哇啊！！”

一本砖头厚度的书砸在贝波的脸上，疼得白熊嗷嗷叫，抱头应声倒地。其余人大力地拍住脑门，手掌沿皮肤的横纹左抹右蹭，有个别过分激动的，甚至发出了不安亦不忍的叹息。

船员瞪向祸端的导火索夏其，杀人的心都有；而终极罪人逃避数十道责难的视线，把自己埋入不起眼的角落。

佩金远远地躲他，一并躲过了举船的怒火。夏其眼角发烫，体内的无助感开始漫无边际地发酵。好你个没良心的，说好要有兄弟爱呢！他胡思乱想着，揪低鲸鱼帽檐的手都像过电一样哆嗦。

房间里忽然没了动静。

急转直下的局面令每个人措手不及。伴随 “ 草帽 ” 不按常理出牌的特性，惊吓通常是副产品，而且时间短暂。他们很快平复过来。

红心船员小心朝门伸了伸脖子，巴不得跟进去看看那小子又发现了什么，但考虑到收藏室可能出现的惨状……变长的脖子立即短回一截。

在场唯一的女船员隔着镜片翻白眼：拜托，都快奔三的大男人了，有点牺牲精神。

这时候，丢开哥们儿的佩金要站出来逞英雄了。只见他深深提入一口气，脚下骤动，猛地转身、转身，然后“咔”——僵住了。

同时，那双墨镜下的眼睛好像承受千斤顶，重得他仅能掀开一角。机不可失，身前的图景便顺着针线粗细的眼缝倒映在整片视网膜上：

“特拉法尔加”的背影立在门后，像一座屹立不倒的山峰，如今却隔了昏沉的雾。周遭的光线将那身黑色长衣晕染得朦胧，几乎与黑压压的背影融为一体。

别的船员听出高跟鞋撞击地面的声音，陆续睁眼，就见冒牌船长一声不吭地来至近前，神情深邃，但大家的注意力全在其手中的一卷羊皮纸上。

“这个，”对方缓缓地说，将纸展平，一手前伸，“怎么会在特拉仔的收藏室？”

那是一张悬赏令，纸面已旧得发黄，散发皮草的味道。正中的海贼画像只有巨大的脑袋，异常稚嫩的脸庞填入清晰的五官，嘴里两排大白牙组成灿烂的笑容。

一众懒得数画中人露了几颗牙齿。他们太熟悉了，熟悉这副面容，熟悉这笑，哪怕做鬼也认得。

底端印着醒目的字样：

**蒙奇** **·D·** **路飞，悬赏** **400,000,000$** **。**

“为什么特拉仔有我两年前的照片？”

呃……红心船员面面相觑。他们一直记得，这是船长在去庞克哈撒德以前，不知从哪里搜刮来的唯一一张蒙奇·D·路飞的悬赏令，声称未来有用，特意让收好。

船长的心思，大伙虽参不破，但多少感觉得出：航海十几年，他们从未见哪个家伙有草帽小子似的待遇，竟撼动鼎鼎大名的 “ 死亡外科医生 ” 前往玛林弗多舍命救援。因此，当画像的主人日后成为他们的同盟时，全船人并没多惊讶 —— 明摆的事嘛，船长如果要找同盟，必须就是那个人，没得跑。

而正主在眼前，悬赏令的使命也能告一段落。待佐乌会合后，为保当家的清白，他们将羊皮纸攒成一颗球，又谨慎起见地扔进船长的收藏室，这才拍拍屁股安心离去。只是千不该万不该，他们把整件事也抛去脑后，眼下便要自食恶果。

“它……挺、挺正常吧，”佩金克制地挥舞肢体，不时瞄向发愣的伙伴，“罗船长和你结盟，自然要先拿到你的悬赏令了解一下嘛……”

其余人个个点头如捣蒜。

“但我们认识很久了，有事直接问我啊，一张纸能知道什么？”

“这个……”好像说不通。

冷汗经他们的鬓角往下掉，不久便湿了小片地。

船员倒不怕被戳穿，蒙奇 ·D· 路飞或愤怒或疑惑，诸多反应尽在预料之中；但他们万万没想到，对方的表情竟像井水一样平静。

井水什么样子？无论水底收纳了巨石还是土砾，表面永如一面明镜，仿佛他的心也坦然，早对此事知根知底。

再不说点啥，这篓子岂不捅大发了？

“……其实你没必要奇怪，我们船长手里……不止有你的悬赏令。”

橡胶人神色一滞：“哈？”

十几颗脑袋齐刷刷朝插嘴的佩金怒目而视。

胡说，罗船长哪来的这种恶癖！人家自始至终就碰过某橡胶笨蛋的照片，被你一通添油加醋，好像他们当家的是个收藏变态！

佩金显然听不见诸多骂声。他又没有读心术，即使感受到别人的怒意，他满心也只装着一个念头：为了让罗船长蒙混过关，该骗就得骗。

“没错，”他镇静地说，刻意滤过身边频繁使来的眼色，“罗船长喜欢收藏一些实力强劲的海贼的悬赏，从……刚出海遇到的劲敌到当年的其他超新星，包括新世界几个后起之秀，我们能找出一、一大叠。”

不少伙伴的下巴掉到地上，根本没空捡。夏其的墨镜干脆碎掉，露出恨不能跳出眶的眼珠。

 **完球。** 彻底误会了。

“欸，特拉仔还有这种爱好，”路飞惊讶地瞅了瞅陈年的悬赏，再瞧企鹅帽子一副视死如归的模样，心里不很太平，“哇，真看不出来……”

他若有所思地揪弄颚尖那撮胡子，兜兜转转，最终长长一呼气，耸了耸肩，“算啦，随他怎样做吧，我也不介意。”转而笑得灿烂。

看到草帽小子重归一贯的嬉皮笑脸，红心船员竟觉得浑身轻松许多，连对方正耍猴般卷着羊皮纸的动作也变出几分罕见的可爱。

怕是罗船长那副寡淡似冰的个性遭他们遗忘过久。

同时，大伙立刻在心里给可恶的佩金狠狠记上一笔。

不是他们不领情，这种“救命”和“自残”没区别——坦白总比圆谎容易吧！一句话的事，被佩金绕出了九曲十八弯，想拉回正道都难。

船员等着看好戏，反正同样要死，到时候船长砍人，肯定第一个剁了那只呆头鹅的头……

“大不了之后见了面，我再问问特拉仔。”

……他们收回前言。

还等个鬼啊，今晚就吃全鹅宴！

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 找刀之旅即将开始。


	4. 任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 说起来，他们还是第一次近距离观察这个奇葩船长。  
> 虽然霸占了罗先生的脸，睡着的草帽小子也没什么老实姿态，无非比较白日使不完的劲，现在像治好了精神病。如果只端详鼻子以上的部位，一双眼睛仿佛被重重的瀑布捶严，眉峰却无往日那样紧锁，倒生出些纯粹的平和，不掺杂半分罗船长的清冷。  
> 里里外外都是草帽小子的气息。

“啥？？你们没进过特拉仔的房间吗？？？”

此时，红心船员拉着他几乎走遍了POLORTANG的每个房间——必须是几乎。如今他们来到了船尾，面对这扇小山一般屹立的铁门，心情十分复杂。

“船长的房间谁也不许进，这是规矩。”佩金摘下沉甸甸似水帘的钥匙串在草帽小子眼皮底晃了晃，金属片发出“楞楞”的清脆声响，“喏，船上57个房间的钥匙，唯独罗船长的没有。”

密密麻麻颤动的金属串仿佛催眠的摆钟，草帽青年凑近盯了一会儿，鼻涕泡已冒得老高，将睡不睡的。夏其捡了一把钥匙往那小气球般的鼻涕泡尖轻轻戳下去，就听“噗”一声，草帽小子梦里抱的满筐子肉突然爆炸，自己便炸醒了。

大伙头痛地仰望天花板。

“哇特拉仔也太小气了，那么棒的房间竟然不让你们见识一下！”路飞跳起来，稍作激动地指门，“你们现在就可以进去，门没锁。”

船员果断摇头。祖宗欸，窃取船长隐私是死罪，别给他们瞎安罪名。

“真的！里面超级大，正对面就是落地窗呢！床也占了整面墙，还有唔你们干什么我没说完呢——”

佩金挥手示意大伙可以上了，于是立即有五只手捂住他的嘴，随后不待草帽小子挣扎，他人已像抬木桩似地横在了十余副肩顶。佩金再一甩臂，肩下十几双腿便齐齐迈开，踏着训练有素的步伐飞速奔赴大厅。

空荡荡的走廊剩形单影只一人。企鹅大副像呆头鹅般仍不动窝，扁扁的嘴被他撇成一道缝。他朝身后这堵密不透风的黑墙望了一眼，冷冰冰的铁门冰冷冷地凝视自己，他深深地咽唾沫，一手慢慢逼近右下角的兽状门环。

佩金知道，只需轻轻一拉，这间房里埋藏近十年的秘密便得见天日，只需……

兽环两侧静默地吐露獠牙，仿佛等待着不怀好意者靠近，旦欲拉扯那环的，这副狰狞的尖齿都会一口咬断他的手，无血不欢。

指尖将触时蓦地停住，随即像乌龟缩进壳里一样灰溜溜缩回去，接着胳臂背后、脚下连退，动作快如风影。

转身，企鹅大副仓皇逃命。

晚上的时光如他们所料，很难消磨。

——简直是鸡犬不宁。

“我不去特拉仔的房间睡觉。”

待回到大厅，红心船员已经筋疲力竭，正打算回各屋睡觉呢。夏其打了半个哈欠，经草帽小子突如其来的拒绝一吓，没打完的哈欠脱口成了响亮的喷嚏，唾沫星子和鼻涕便如花洒似地浇了旁边的企鹅大副整张脸，顿时都清醒不少。

“过分了啊，‘草帽’，”一个年岁颇高的家伙愤愤呲出参差不齐的大板牙，好像谁戳了他的痛处，“船长的卧室你都去过了，还想咋的？”

“这跟特拉仔有什么关系？”路飞对其话里的敌意毫不理会，径直走到墙边，上半身朝它一靠，漫不经心地眨巴眼睛，“即使不是他的卧室，你们的我也不会睡。都得睡床。”

…….啥？？？

佩金想凑近探探他的额头，别是发了高烧说胡话。好在船长的那张脸映进眼底，让他伸出的手即缩了回去。

“不睡床睡哪儿？难不成睡浴缸啊。”

草帽小子突然调了个儿，脑门重重抵在墙面上。他一时来兴致，想起布鲁克常玩的45度倾斜角。只是新占了同盟的身子还用不大习惯，鞋底的高跟也不比软拖踩着稳当，于是“哐”——脸拍倒在地。

“哇！疼疼疼……”

大伙看他捂住鼻子从地上爬起，滴血的心在绝望中静默。面对丑态百出的“船长”，他们经历了疯狂、膨胀，终于迎来彻底的麻木。

缓过神的草帽小子意识到四面八方的注视，余光不留痕迹地睨了船员一眼。

好像……有点尴尬。

“唔，我只是嫌床软，不喜欢睡。平时我都睡吊床的。”

强帕尔的脸猛地哆嗦。

“你们这儿有没有吊床啊？最好能吊在半空那种，摇摇晃晃才睡得香嘛。”

……草帽小子一定是罗先生派来惩罚他们的。

红心船员忽然觉得被鬼哭劈死是至高无上的奖励。

介于特拉法尔加的临别诫言，应蒙奇·D·路飞一切要求，二十几口就算拼了小命也得满足，如今危难当头，一个个更是大脑飞转。最终不出半个时辰，一张封存近五年的捕鱼网从杂货铺似的的储物间重见天日。

五年的时间足以令上面的污垢开辟出麦芽糖的黏性，单纯泡水绝软不了，船员需找来高压水枪喷，直等顽固的污渍结成焦黄的小块后，再用手挨个抠，权当刨土了。

折腾半宿，破渔网才摇身变做柔软的床单，铺陈一层淡淡的碱味，比洗涤剂好闻得多。大伙跋山涉水把网带回厅内，刚迈过门槛，一眼却瞧见草帽小子傍了右墙角的小沙发，头着地脚枕坐垫睡沉了。

至于那睡相，嘴角留着哈喇子，鼻涕泡吹得圆滚滚。

唉。二十几人见后好一阵唏嘘，走到近前，绕船长的脑袋瘫坐一地，渔网就近扔脚边。白忙活了。

说起来，他们还是第一次近距离观察这个奇葩船长。

虽然霸占了罗先生的脸，睡着的草帽小子也没什么老实姿态，无非比较白日使不完的劲，现在像治好了精神病。如果只端详鼻子以上的部位，一双眼睛仿佛被重重的瀑布捶严，眉峰却无往日那样紧锁，倒生出些纯粹的平和，不掺杂半分罗船长的清冷。

里里外外都是草帽小子的气息。

“‘草帽’永远睡下去该多好，不闹事，CAPTAIN也省心了。”贝波抱着膝盖，软乎的背上靠了几个困意昏沉的伙伴，小声嘟哝。

“那就睡死了，罗先生还怎么和他换身子。”女船员趴下来，手伸到自家船长的脸际，指甲盖克制地一碰，忙缩回来。挨了干扰的家伙撇撇嘴，转脸继续睡。

其余人满头黑汗：大姐，成熟点儿。

贝波的头与它的心情一同沉到底，毛茸茸的脑袋埋进膝窝。

夏其戳了戳佩金的胳膊肘：“咋整，吊床还搭吗。”

“别了吧，他都睡了。搭吊床得悬空，还抬个大活人上去，费死劲了。”

许是他声音大了些，亦或某人的美梦碎了一角，冒牌船长突然抡开双臂，吓得众人险些从地上跳出去。

幸好对方只把空气捅个大窟窿，没一会儿又软回原处。

……这架势，该搭还是搭吧。他们屏息地想。

夏其鬼点子多，三两下已找了一处奇绝的地方。门口立了两根圆滚滚的柱子，之间差出两米左右的距离，恰好放得下一个人。

“就这儿了！”

大伙都赶着睡觉，因此也管不得这样放置体不体面，先绑了床再说。先是渔网两侧教五人扯平，分别在两柱的柱身上打好死结，确定绝掉不下来，其余十几个才来到“草帽”身前，前中后左右各拖一肢地抬起他，螃蟹般蹭至门口后，小心把人掷进网里。

明人不说暗话，罗船长也太他妈重了。

吊网承受重量，两端便笼成天然半弧形，好像交叠的掌心内包了一抔土。有了正经“床”的家伙很满足，做着梦都不忘翘起腿，呼声渐起。

一众抹了把汗，再不掩饰疲态，倒头直奔各自房间。

今夜的梦头一回这样温柔。

* * *

照顾草帽小子虽是红心船员的主要任务之一，但重中之重的事还属找刀。鬼哭踪迹不明，罗船长在外面阴沉不定，若持续下去，留给他们的未来恐怕死生未卜。 因此第二天一早，红心海贼团便恢复了运作。

草帽船长吃完早饭闲来无事，盘腿坐上墙边那张沙发，有一搭没一搭地捏弄贝雷帽边沿的几撮毛，较昨天消停不少。红心船员诚心感念小祖宗赐予片刻安宁，见此情形，索性就近在船控室集合，开始商讨打捞作业。

“咳咳，别看他了，说正经的。”佩金清了清嗓子，其余人忙收回目光，“找刀的事，你们有什么想法？”

“没有。等死吧。”夏其白了他一眼。

如今POLORTANG行至无风海域，浅浅泊于距海面百十米处，离海王类的巢穴甚远。鬼哭最初丢失的地方在先前与SUNNY号交汇的位置，但海底暗流涌动，活物遇见便凶多吉少；刀虽是死的，但一朝沉下去，多半也卷得不知所踪了，何况他们的船早偏离原本的航向。

一柄刀有多大，海又有多大，比一比也知是海里捞针的活儿，费力还不讨好。

“少说点丧气话，按部就班地来吧。”强帕尔强打着精神安慰，“我建议锁定一片区域，尽可能找仔细些。声纳的探测范围毕竟有限，而我们的时间不多。”

佩金犹豫不决地点头，转眼朝草帽小子望去：“‘草帽’，罗船长的刀是什么时候丢的？”

路飞应声轻轻抬起眼皮，吧嗒眨了几下后，手里动作凝固，“什么时候？”他抿起薄薄的唇，下巴约莫向左偏五度，终于有了沉思的模样，“嗯……我记不得了。”

……醒醒，这是草帽小子，你竟敢问他。夏其暗想，脑袋摇得激烈。

“当时我迷迷糊糊和特拉仔换了身体，醒来又被娜美踹下海，再捞上来刀已经没了。”草帽小子把帽子扔到腿边，大大方方躺下来，“你要问什么时候……就是掉海里那会儿呗，可我昏迷了，没印象。”

他的姿势担不起船长一贯的雅致，但大伙此刻惊讶得没空纠正。

刚才的话来去只有一个重点：罗船长被那位美女航海士 **踢** 下过海。

我的妈。

“为什么是……踢下海？”

草帽小子侧着视线，小腿垂在外面秋千似地晃：“不知道，娜美做事没理由的。”

停，不相干的问题到此结束。企鹅大副分外疲倦地按着太阳穴，他感觉眼前嗖嗖泛白星，带了墨镜都挡不住。

而晕着晕着，命令便也囫囵吐出嘴。

“总，总之先这样吧。贝波，你熟悉海上地形，派你带着深海小队十人，锁定方圆一千米内的海域勘察。时刻汇报风向。”

“好的CAPTA——啊不，佩金！”白熊肩负重任，胸中平白生出些轩昂的气魄，倒不辱没沉甸甸的一身，端正地敬了礼。

“……夏其，咱俩去船控室监控声呐。”

“就等你这句话呢。”

“其他人在船上待命，准备分组作业。”

“OK。”

“听明白的话，都散了…….”

尾音将尽，他放心地叹了一声。余光下，草帽小子忽然弹坐起来，兴趣盎然的嘴角晕开一副更兴趣盎然的笑，“哦！要找刀吗，我也帮忙！”

边说边朝一旁的贝波使眼色，“喂，会说话的熊，你那个深海小队是什么啊？”

白熊面对自家船长的脸便蔫了神气，嫩枣大的熊耳朵软软耷下一块，不敢怠慢：“唔，只是开个小潜艇去深海作业……”

好奇心爆棚的草帽船长跳了起来：“就它吧，去坐潜艇！坐潜艇——”

佩金干瞧着对方没大没小地勾了贝波的脖子往外奔，叹出的气瞬间不怎顺畅，俨然成了剧烈的咳嗽。夏其那个捣鬼的见状一巴掌拍上好友的背，差点把他今早吃的东西全拍出来。

这番动静不小。路飞脚下一顿，不明所以地回头，眉毛没安生地左右撞：“挺开心嘛，企鹅帽子。”

佩金心情复杂地呕了几口水儿。

* * *

“声呐探测仪准备如何？”

“唔，很好使，坏不了。”

“通讯器呢，清楚吗？”

“连你磨牙的声音都听得见！”

“……舱内状况怎样？温度如何？驾驶舱操控…….”

“哎呀烦死了，快开船！”

“什么？喂‘草帽’你别乱下命——”

咔哒。没等佩金喊完话，对讲机那头“嘭”地一声，耳畔便只剩延迟的杂音。

世界立即清静许多……个鬼啊！

“那个笨蛋！还敢挂通讯器——别拦我，夏其，老子要和他决斗！”

夏其整个人八爪鱼似地挂在狂吠不止的佩金身上，竟仍压不住他，生怕一个脱力教对方寻了可乘之机，卯足劲便把船控室的操作台砸成烂泥滩。

“惜些命吧，伙计！那可是罗船长的身体，伤了要掉脑袋的，兄弟我不能看着你送死！”

“ 老子管他谁呢，今天必须揍一拳！ ”

“揍到了才败事，你清醒点，还是揍不到好——”

他们正纠缠出几般鬼斧神工的手笔来，控制面板蓦然亮起一颗黄点，“嘟”地闪了闪，悄无声息的光芒好似在他俩的墨镜上划过流光溢彩。夏其和佩金同时松开彼此强拉硬拽的手，两双胳膊终于放过襟前绞得破碎的衣领。

那自然是信号灯，标记潜艇出海作业的位置。

亏得企鹅大副有先见之明，临出海前特意叮嘱深海小队的队长贝波，要它检查潜艇的信号接收器有无破损。如今看来，但凡这面板上的小圆点有动静，他便不必担心旁的了。

于是，几分钟前还扭做俩难兄难弟，不过喘一口气的功夫又匆匆拉开船控室的驾驶座，老僧入定般盯着那徐徐移动的光点。

这架势，显然是入了工作状态。

红心船员向来受得住变故，到底潜藏在诡谲多变的海底十几载，什么大风大浪没见过，若刮的是凉习习的小风，掀的是拍往岸前的小浪，大伙怕还瞧不上。像自家船长换灵魂的大事，他们也能凭一轮昼夜便适应得心如止水，如今仅是个冒牌货夺了深海组的指挥权，两相较之，后者委实太小意思。

于是，冥冥中自注定了后来的大变故。

要从夏其的嘴巴里夸凶些，大得能搅了这伟大航路。

而拉开此出好戏的帷幕，则是不久后突如其来一声砸了锅的警报——

叮铃铃铃！

佩金早先教草帽小子反复闹两三遭，梦里的温柔乡没躺热乎呢，醒后便稀松着眼蒙前同盟折磨，不由积攒满身的怒气。刚才虽已踩着夏其的脚发泄够了，这会儿却心力交瘁，倦意正昏沉，未成想赶上了警报。

恐怕大海报复他昨天编罗船长的瞎话，不给分秒的休息时间。

“娘嗳，那小子又整什么事了……”企鹅大副清醒得不能更清醒，手下操作键盘一通乱敲，“再这样下去，世界末日就快了！”

夏其也有些猝不及防，动作一时忙了许多，但他终究不是受惊吓的小鲸鱼，即使手脚捯饬不清，在慌乱中仍有条不紊地进行联络，“贝波！那边出什么事了！”

回应他的是霹雳般的电流。

“听见没，讲话！”

与此同时，控制面板上的小黄点不受限地蹿动着，如同脱缰的野马，一会蹦到屏幕底，一会跑去左右边，那股停不下来的劲儿很有草帽小子的作风。

而一想到通讯器对面正立着这祖宗，心里便汇成一股血泪。

对讲机疯了，大副也逼得魔怔，两脚跺得要地面抖一抖。他左手劈过机器，随即猛地张嘴、提气。

夏其没有拦他。

“听见就赶紧回话，闲的没事扯哪门子警报！你再不吭声，回来我先扒了你的皮当毯子盖！”

机器颤抖地嗡嗡，里面密不透风的电流先噼啪一炸，便像哑火的爆竹，空有构不成影响的白噪音费力地叫几下。

贝波的哭声有幸混在白噪音中，也分外显得可怜巴巴。

“呜呜呜，佩金救命——”

两名联络员煞地白了脸：不就拿一张熊皮做报酬吗，平白喊什么救命。

按常理说，白熊君应是道歉成性的主。看来眼下不属常理范围内。

“哇啊啊救命啊！CAPTAIN呜呜呜……”

“你们那边好吵！喂……喂？贝波！”

“呜呜呜反正就是‘草’，‘草帽’——”

“‘草帽’怎么了？！诶呀你个熊样……”

出海潜艇乌泱泱的轰鸣借着对讲机搅耳鼓，二人竖直了耳朵，试图将其听觉发挥极致，但即便如此，他们仅也挑出些细枝末节。

“别别别打！要碎，碎了！快抓住他！”

“——看我揍飞他们，橡胶橡胶……”

这是……“草帽”的声音？而且听着像要攻击什么。夏其与好友十分默契地交换视线，有一个猜想在他们心中悄然成型。

“草帽”必然在潜艇上惹了事，性命攸关的大事，否则其他伙伴不至于喊破喉咙，甚至把贝波吓破胆——能让那只蠢熊从始至终地鬼哭狼嚎，对方也是不可多得的人才。

那么到底…….

事情的经过说不清道不明。

深海小队确在正确的航道上严密搜捕，讲求抓实践，不放过海里任一处犄角旮旯，千错万错是他们选错了地方，不偏不倚要将无风海域掘个对穿，也不看看这儿是谁的老巢。

乖乖，简直在海王类头上动土。

本来，深海小队是不必怕几只海兽的。别看他们驾驶的这艘个头小，但本质还是攻无不克，船匠早早预料到海上意外繁多，定期要对潜艇做升级美容，今天安个大型追踪鱼类，明儿就补条捕捉机械臂，教不起眼的金属破烂化身张牙舞爪的海底战神，一炮炸死大小鱼群上万，海王类无处遁形，一抓一个准。

前提条件是“本来”。一般话中有了该词便总逃不过所谓“如今”，且后者对事件的作用力堪称毁灭性。

这个“如今”指的是草帽小子。

“草帽”一人抵千军万马，“新世界飓风口”的称号不是白捡的。他向来放浪形骸，听从己心，饿了便要吃饭，馋了便要人家做饭。如果饭不在眼前，他也自己动手，秉持出门在外遍地食材的歪理，倒把天底下的龙潭虎穴、刀山火海闯得再没作恶的骨气。

怪他平时在SUNNY号任性惯了，单从食材选择上，自己想要的，旁人不会左右。换句话说，如果草帽小子想吃肉，眼前又忽然冒出一只鲜美蓬勃的海王类，他直觉就要揍出去。

直觉是不会管所处什么境地，哪怕换了不熟悉的躯体，哪怕面前有扇钢化玻璃，哪怕外头海流乱涌。

“哦！看起来不错，我先揍飞它——”路飞抡起拳头说。

当时的情况有些复杂，潜艇正泊于海下一千米，随便扔人出去都会拍成肉饼，若船体凿个孔，排山倒海的水量便灌得他们五迷三道。原本草帽小子的武装色橡胶拳头能教任意阻障不堪一击，只是此“草帽”非彼“草帽”，罗先生的身体与果实能力不为其灵活运用，倘要赤手空拳与钢化屏硬碰硬，估计他们船长喜获粉末性骨折。

因此，船员首当其冲，卷铺盖般直扑正中的祸害，手脚齐用地把蒙奇·D·路飞死缠在地。

事情真相如是。至于贝波和着鼻涕眼泪嘶喊“救命”，多半是按不住乱扑腾的前同盟、又担心船长躯体不被爱惜，患得患失所致。

如此蜿蜒曲折、跌宕起伏的经历，佩金和夏其发誓再不听第二回。

…… 那是不可能的。

TBC


	5. 牛鱼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那顶帽子……”  
> “……啊？”狙击手没发觉被截了话口，表情稍颤。他瞥了斑点帽几许，很普通的贝雷帽，白绒上缀满菱形斑块，看着挺眼熟……  
> “白痴，那是我的帽子！”  
> 哦，原来是特拉男的帽子……  
> 嗯？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 钓鱼日。

时间与人捉迷藏，蒙着眼睛数了半个月，刀也没下落。

这段日子里，POLORTANG的通讯器频繁使得冒白烟儿。对于深海小队痛心控诉草帽小子如何置他们于死地、海域如何错乱庞杂、寻觅过程如何艰辛，船控室座前那俩的耳朵快磨出茧子了。

夏其还曾问过，让“草帽”跟着深海作业会否太惨无人道了。半个月以来，拜这位小祖宗所赐，小队目标已渐渐由“找刀”转变为“海底冒险”。本来无风海域就是海王类的地盘，他也实在大胆，见了兽群便指挥着全队笔直朝前冲。贝波有啥用，顶多在他耍性前战战兢兢给佩金回个信儿，说一声“佩金救命”，随后便挂了电话，相当于把命一并丢开，只跟着冒牌船长去地狱走几遭。

别说，就这般折腾，他们也没死成。

“唉，知足吧。”佩金一脑门子磕在操作台前，帽顶的企鹅颓丧地低着头，“以前那小子带着草帽一伙闹事都要闹到头版头条，现在好歹没把咱们一船人弄去《海贼日报》。往好处想，也避开了许多不必要的麻烦。”

夏其配合着叹口气。算上这一次，他已不知叹了多少次。

今天是深海小队出海的第十六天。两人明白，若这趟再出什么岔子，他们便必须担起罗船长“一辈子”魂归异乡的罪责，也断不会派人继续找了。

谁也受不了二十四小时的高强度作业——有“草帽”在，大伙恐怕要受心肌梗塞的传染。

“之后见到船长，我想选个痛快的死法。”企鹅大副摇摇晃晃抬起一只手，横在颈后比划一下。

“祝你一路走好。”夏其无所谓地瘫向椅背，却没等靠着实物，操作台竟尖声打起了鸣。他身子一歪，差点滑出去。

通讯器响了。“哇！搞什么……”有惊无险之下，夏其正了正鲸鱼帽子，一脚踢向身侧好友的椅把，“愣着干嘛，赶紧接啊。”

对方隔着墨镜白他一眼，“嘁，多大点事儿，”边抱怨边去够通讯器，“唉，小祖宗这回又搭错哪根筋了……”

嘟。对讲接通，他按下扬声器开关，懒洋洋地问：“贝波，有情况？”

“找到了……”

“ 啊？ ” 佩金一时没反应过来， “ 啥玩意儿？ ”

“是，是船长的刀…..”

白熊的声音笼着水花，哗哗泼往两人的面前，一泼一激灵。夏其跳起身，劈掌拿下话筒，张口便喊：“你再说一遍，找到什么了？”

“ 呜呜，船、船长的刀，我们找到了 ——”

* * *

今早海风舒爽，阳光在云中大打折扣，有雾，宜睡觉。

特拉法尔加躺在小狮子头上小憩。他被草帽一伙强制抵在这处宝地，美名其曰“船长专属”，实际是这副身体的前主人愿意待在上面打滚儿。

“你现在用的是路飞的身体，不坐这里，我们还看不习惯。在那儿能吹吹海风，闲了发个呆，凉快还舒服，真便宜你了。”

娜美当家的曾不怀好意地对他说，神色更不怀好意，狐狸似的榛色眼仁眯成细细一条缝。她每露出这般模样，就意味着心里已在打点一桩买卖，且不黑不诈绝不罢休。

傻瓜才去发呆。红心船长暗自嘀咕某人，眉目紧缩。

对方由此找到了威胁的门路：“我再说一遍，特拉男，别拿路飞的脸皱眉头，不然你的托管费加住宿费要翻倍喽。”

……你是魔鬼吗。

常说掉钱眼儿里的家伙都是魔鬼，他算见识到了。

特拉法尔加闭着眼，头枕在掌中。粗算下来，和这伙强盗朝夕处了也快大半月，今天已是第十六天。思及至此，似乎打从那通警告电话后，自家船员的回复便石沉大海，而这些天，草帽一行嚷嚷许久要帮着找刀，不过逞了嘴上功夫。如今他白天打盹儿、晚上望月，平日多被晒在一旁，偶尔人身安全受胁迫，想来……一天天蛮滋润。

胡扯。

甲板上传来脚步声。红心船长头也不抬，这个点会跑到外面的，大约只有那位长鼻子狙击手与小狸猫。

“原来在这儿。挺悠闲嘛，特拉男。”

是长鼻子当家的。

他稍稍坐直，转头。乌索普站在狮子头下方，单肩挑着两副钓竿，腰际挎了饵盒，一副欲言又止的样子，“有什么事。”

“呃，你看……既然你这么闲，我怕你闲出病，不如……一起钓鱼吧。”

对方提了竿尾轻摇，钓线似银丝划破空气。他顿了顿嘴角：“我没兴趣。”

虽然钓鱼较之发呆或睡觉更有存在的意义，但他无法想象自己手握钓竿、比拟愿者上钩的样子。仅想到钓鱼，他脑内浮现的全是草帽当家的跨坐栏上、于垂钓途中昏昏欲睡，像放映机中连翩掠过的画面，呼之欲出。

果然，适合的人才配得做适合的事。

“嗨，就当作打发时间了。”乌索普毫不理会，径直走向围栏，“我印象里没见你钓过鱼，现在正好；这也不是什么高难度的技术活儿，上手就会了。”

红心船长挑了挑眉，那张不怎波澜的面容徒然惊起一叠浪。乌索普以为他默认了，便自顾放离肩头的竿，留一杆卸了钓线前端的垂钩，刚准备取一粒饵，余光却见一束虹影自上而下，疾步行至身前，引四畔扑来小小的风旋。那位前同盟无言抢走被置在旁的一杆，又掏进对方腰间的小盒，指尖携豆大的饵缠在线断，单臂后仰、一挥。

噗。钓线似悬垂于海面，饵端由海水浸湿，而控竿的人已盘坐围栏边。

乌索普看傻了。

特拉男的动作行云流水，自己甚至忘了眨眼，几秒的功夫如飞逝。

他下意识问：“你会钓？”

男人的声音仿佛那缕绷紧的钓丝，教人透不过气：“第一次。”

“ 可这，这 …… 也太熟练了吧？ ”

特拉法尔加不答。废话，看某个笨蛋如此钓上百十遍，想忘都难。

垂钓是件考验耐性的娱乐活动——甚至称不上娱乐，干巴巴杵那儿大半天都钓不来一只像样的鱼。在这漫长的等待下，钓鱼的人不仅动不得，手中还要承担来自钓竿的沉甸甸的重量，其实说实在的比干瞪眼望天发呆要累上许多。

一般两只手被占着不能用，一张嘴便闲不住，说的就是乌索普这种人。向来是话匣子的狙击手眼瞧着钓竿等不来动静，心里已瘙痒难耐，又朝身边特拉法尔加那冷淡的模样睨一眼，终于下定决心。

指望红心船长挑话题，他憋死算了。

“话说，你有一阵子没联系你家船员了吧？之后打算怎么办，真想在SUNNY这儿耗上一两年？”

特拉法尔加闻声回头，眉毛似乎又要蹙紧。乌索普下意识一哆嗦，口水连吞带咽进了肚。

“刀被你们当家的弄没了，我有什么办法。”

“可坐以待毙也不是事儿啊！你也说了，刀不过是媒介，实在没辙拿别的替呗。就算成功率小了点，也先试试吧。”狙击手怏怏地撇嘴。他可不蔫吗，这幕交换船长的戏码演了也非一两天，再演下去，恐怕自己都快把路飞本来的模样忘干净。天啊，那白痴以前怎么笑来着？有摆过臭脸吗、那种比皮鞋还臭的？

特拉法尔加抽出一手捏软眉心。他早把话说得很透彻，不能换、失败会死人，最后还不是对牛弹琴？一群不省心的家伙。

“ 我不想一遍遍回答这个问题 …… 操作手术果实不是易事。即使是我，倘若无故另换媒介，施展能力也会束手束脚，何况是草帽当家的。他会比我更有把握？ ”

红心船长的视线静静徘徊于前方的鱼钩，不知正盘算什么，眉目又黯淡几分，阳光照着亦乏神采。

乌索普恍惚间错开神。他想起灵魂移植失败的后果：若果实能力受限，将会干扰移植过程，使灵魂中途受损，可能再换不回来。

像有感应似的，对方进而摇了摇头，喃喃道：“你明白吗，长鼻子当家的，这场‘手术’不容尝试——你家那位必须一次成功。”

“那……”乌索普说不出话，只好叹息一声，“唉，总之先尽快找到你的刀吧。你记得抽空和船员联系，他们那儿或许有进展呢。”

……看来压根不明白。红心船长眼中冒冷气，凉凉地开口：“这是我的事，不劳你们操心。”

话匣子噎成哑巴，嘴欲张欲闭，他便不客气地接道：“还有，你的钓竿有动静了。”

长鼻子闻言一愣，回神才发觉手心的钓竿似乎比刚才重了些。他朝钓线前端探区，尽头的水面咕嘟蹿着小泡，带动鱼钩浮浮沉沉，怕是勾到好东西。

乌索普脸上立刻由阴转晴，也不顾及什么收线的技巧，抓住钓竿便后扯，腿脚伴随身体重心偏后干脆从围栏跳回地面，由落地的惯性一带，海中即“噗”地一声，鱼儿被轻易拽离水泽。

“ 上钩了！ ” 狙击手兴奋不已，收线的架势轰轰烈烈，就等看清钓了哪个珍惜鱼种。

当湿漉漉的鱼钩入手时，他定睛一看，钩上哪有扑腾的活物，倒是毛绒绒黑白一团，像……一顶斑点帽？

“什么嘛，破帽子而已，白兴奋了……”说完，扫兴的长鼻子都吝惜施舍那顶帽子最后一眼，麻利夺了就要将它扔到海里，不想动作未展，手腕先遭一股力攫紧。

好痛！他恍惚地以为是猛兽的獠牙咬进骨头，刚要挣扎，却见特拉法尔加擒着他的腕，身边的钓竿随手扔远，两眼直勾勾要把自己钉成筛子。

“特拉男，你抓我干什——”

“那顶帽子……”

“……啊？”狙击手没发觉被截了话口，表情稍颤。他瞥了斑点帽几许，很普通的贝雷帽，白绒上缀满菱形斑块，看着挺眼熟……

“白痴， **那是我的帽子！** ”

哦，原来是特拉男的帽子……

_嗯？？？_

乌索普脑中“轰”地炸了花：“欸？！那不是你的帽子吗——”

特拉法尔加没闲心为他置气，眼疾手快劈下珍贵的贝雷帽，指尖不由沾了水渍。入手的瞬间，皮肤隔骨缝都蔓延着讨厌的乏力感，像触电后麻酥酥的。

确实是海里冒出来的。

“太奇怪了，你的帽子怎么飘到这儿？它不是戴在……”戴在“你”头上——长鼻子应变敏捷，立即想到换了特拉男身体的路飞。乌索普记得红心的海贼船是潜水艇，向来与海底作陪，按理说路飞待在艇中是淹不到海水的，这顶帽子也应好生圈在他的脑袋顶，怎么转眼便湿淋淋飞上了SUNNY……

帽子飞不了，自然是人丢的。红心船长强撑浑身酸软，自牙缝挤出几个字：“我的船出事了。”

“什么？”

“叫娜美当家的过来，快！否则我的船和你们当家的都有危险！”

特拉法尔加不愿多逞口舌之利。他的心隐隐觉得刺痛，一砰一跳的，仿佛从胸口蹿到嗓子眼，竟让他喘不上气。他攥紧贝雷帽，指尖嵌进绵软的帽身。

草帽当家的，别给我随随便便地玩命啊……

他本就手足忙乱，见长鼻子当家的仍杵在身后当木头，火气顿时旺了许多：“你还傻站在那儿做什么？！”说完扭头便走。

出乎意料的，乌索普竟扳住他的肩膀。

“等……等一下，”特拉法尔加不耐烦地回头，却对上他一脸的失神。乌索普缩着颤颤巍巍的手指，朝地上戳了又戳，蚊子样哼哼几声，“你看看你的钓竿，不大对劲啊……”

特拉法尔加一脸怀疑，不情愿地朝其指尖张望。方才被他扔在一边没了动静的钓竿，此刻却发疯般向围栏的缝隙滑去，而沉入海中的鱼钩绕着圈搅起浅浅的漩涡，好像有东西叼了鱼饵正挣扎，快要连饵带竿地扯落。

渐渐的，一具庞大的身影紧贴海面盘旋。

乌索普吓傻了：“哇啊啊！那那那是啥？？”

“抓住它！”特拉法尔加几乎下意识丢开帽子，两手扑去竿尾，试图将那庞然大物拖出。然而那物甚是凶猛，单咬合力便远非人力所能掌控，因此即便施加外力，那竿也只停了瞬间，又不受控地飞奔向前。

好大的力气！特拉法尔加心中一狠，浑身肌肉孤注一掷地绷紧。他知道自己还无法调动草帽小子的果实能力，现有的资源仅是其体内蕴藏的无底耐力与过人体能，若想在这场拉锯战中夺下主导权，必须充分利用二者。与此同时，乌索普终于缓回了神，当即跑到他身前，单臂勾住竿身，撤步之际，特拉法尔加配合握着竿柄往后一拽，两人齐力使钓竿稳稳托于半空。

海里的大家伙蓦被牵制，危机感大增，随即咬死鱼钩，不顾一切地四下乱窜。

长鼻子当家的没有他们船长那变态的战力，较常人或许强壮得多，但若放观如今的消耗，那点力气也实实登不上台面。红心船长在后方看得清楚，那人背部早已汗涔涔似被水淹没，大臂小臂的筋脉更是敲锣打鼓，颤抖的幅度愈演愈烈；还有粗重的鼻息，呼哧带喘的，眼瞧便要断气儿。

他如此想着，脑子不小心拐了弯，倒很幸运地拐来一尾巨浪，张着巨口摆明要把小狮子号活剥干净。

嘭！浪花将船体浇得大太阳底反光，人站在上面都不得不趔趄，船身更不服输地抖了抖激灵，教力气本就不及的乌索普成功跌一跤，好不惊天动地，连带把特拉法尔加也赔了进去。如此，掌中钓竿是绝保不住的。

二楼甲板传来一脚踹门声，先踹出个急忙忙的航海士。事发突然，娜美竟重心不稳地扑到楼梯口，亏得她抓了两侧的护栏，否则半个身子摔下台阶，岂不等于甩走半条命。她惊魂未定，榛色的眸子鼓离了眶：“出什么事了？！”

“海……是海里有东西！”乌索普整张脸憋肿一大圈，不仅挤没了眼睛，还把嗓音儿掐灭，“快、我们撑不住了——”

连接零号船坞的木盖被顶开，船匠弗兰奇由而露出他那一壁的铁皮身骨，墨镜下的眼珠微闪。外面的一系列骚乱显然惊着了他。

“你俩这是钓上巨型海王类吧！”随即，弗兰奇大步流星地跑向苦苦坚持的二人身前，两手拉住钓竿伸出围栏的最前端。

改造人的加入无疑使此番拉锯如有神助，海里的巨怪被竿上骤增的压力弄得身形剧震，将彼此的拉拽升到又一层次。弗兰奇的金属臂镀了几道细纹：“哟，力气倒super的大啊！”

特拉法尔加呲牙咧嘴：“别废话，当家的，先把它拽上来！”

他的血液像滚了层油，被心火一烧，烧得血肉一并煎熬。不知为何，他总对海里这物难以心安。

“呀哈哈，男子汉可说到做到！”弗兰奇以豪爽的笑声作最好的回应，墨镜在阳光的照耀下熠熠发亮。特拉法尔加听后忽提了提气，腰、手臂同大腿齐齐集力，与即将力竭的乌索普各朝后一退。

钓竿的前端成弓型，仿佛被绷至最大限度的橡皮筋，仅待某个契机撒手，便“啪”地弹去天边，挺立如初。

就是现在！

改造人斗志激昂，高喊道：“那么，一——二——三！”

哗啦啦！海中浪涛汹涌，在他们非比寻常的拉力作用下，只见雪白的浪花中央，一巨大生物正叼了鱼钩一端飞跃而起，于半空掀来瀑布似的水卷。

三人惊异地看那翻滚的生物，头生两角，后长一尾，原是一只牛头鱼身的海王类！

“哞——”

牛的嘶吼划破天际，震得他们两耳嗡鸣。那凄厉声音携一丝悲情，平白在海上洒去动荡的种子。弗兰奇倒向一旁，而早已脱力的长鼻子狙击手终于耗尽最后一点气力，也不顾后方有人，两眼摸着黑，仰面直挺挺便躺尸特拉法尔加身上。

噗。刚松了口气的红心船长突感胸口遭猛地一碾，差点吐血。

牛鱼失去海水的寄托，在空中停不了多久，其腹部之下隐约还缠有两具黑黢黢的链条状事物，看不清楚的怕要当作俩长尾巴，沉甸甸似累赘。当牛鱼嚎了又一声后，硕大的躯体终于缓缓坠下，如山峦崩摧；那两条尾巴末端陷入海中，随牛鱼坠势，竟也逐渐甩离水面。

而它坠落的方向，正是无辜遇险的万里阳光号！

这时，二楼厨房与瞭望台破出两道人影，踏着浮空，一人脚底仿佛熔岩倾泻，另一人身侧寒光毕露，分别奔往海兽的颈部与腹尾链条。

顷刻间，恶魔风脚如光似火，和道一文字铮铮出鞘。

“恶魔风脚·野兽肉SHOT！”

“三百六十烦恼风！”

天边晕染一片狰狞的血色，海水炸锅似的沸腾，而后一瞬，牛鱼凄凄若陨石陨入远处一方海，锁链即断！

牛鱼再次砸进水中，激起层浪千千万，SUNNY号底部蓦然亦涨了一层。红心船长正想推开乌索普，又因船身晃得这般厉害，刚把人推翻了个儿，对方却折回来，两臂捶上他的胸口，死沉死沉。

于是红心船长放弃挣扎，绝望地够了够手指，把他扔远的贝雷帽够回来，宝贝似地收紧。

索隆随手收好刀，同山治稳稳跳到草坪一侧。后者慢悠悠点着一撮烟，慢悠悠地张嘴，说出的话带有几分烟草的焦味：“混蛋绿藻头，要不是你挡路，老子早把那些链子踢飞了。”

“只会说大话的蠢厨子。就你那点功夫，能踢断它就不错了。”剑士眯着眼睛，见怪不怪地理他的腹卷。山治挑衅地咧嘴，也不看他。

乔巴从保健室跑来，一眼瞧见乌索普抽了骨头般压在特拉法尔加身上的惨样，当即尖叫着变做人形，几下将他俩分开。

布鲁克的笑声自舱顶的小花园倒入甲板，“哟嚯嚯，看来两位先生收获颇丰啊！”他轻轻站到桅杆附近，手里的帽子转了一圈，重新扣回爆炸头顶。

“什么收获，不看看他们都钓的哪门子鱼，钓出这么个玩意儿。”航海士揉着头，没好气儿地走下楼梯。她走的有些急，意识还在方才连串的乒乒乓乓里飘着，没多会儿脑袋便飘出半边鼓包，估计是撞了四片的哪堵木板墙。

至少午饭有着落了。红心船长暗自白她一眼，灰头土脸地爬起身，掸了掸红喇叭袖。

弗兰奇随处摸来一只望远镜，镜头直指海上昏死的牛鱼，忽然“咦”了声：“那些链子我看着像super棒的机械臂啊，还是十几年前流行的经典款。”

罗宾走到他身旁，优雅地笑了笑。她做每件事都极优雅，“你应该先注意海王类后面，断掉的那几条还连着东西呢。”

其余人闻声看去，只见牛鱼尾后的断链隐隐做颤，引得水面无缘无故发躁，突突开始冒滚珠似的气泡，并越冒越大。

“妈呀，还真有东西啊！”乌索普眼冒金星，由乔巴撑着捂肚子。他很不幸得了“一看见活物就肚子疼”的怪病。

“都后退——”

话音刚落，海上便起又一番浪潮，乌泱泱泼向小狮子。一船人纷纷后退几步，忽逢这一浪，给他们腾出的草坪地免费冲了凉。届时，一道黑影伴随金属摩擦的嗡鸣出现于牛鱼后方。

草帽船员胡干净脸上的水渍，打眼儿各自凝视那凭空破水的神秘物体。

“它是……一条鲸鱼？”娜美折弯两页眉，手挡在额前，不确定地说。许是距离隔得远，又逆了光线，在她眼里，那只拥有流线型躯体的生物颇像浴着水的巨鲸。

特拉法尔加的眼睛顿时眯成一条缝。

“ 不。那是我家的潜水艇。 ”

“……啊？”

那物的造型确与鲸鱼无异，但只需没入太阳底下，大伙便会发现它那平滑的身体其实由精铁锻造；其顶端正中外凸一小块，也不是鲸鱼喷水的孔隙，单纯为潜艇的出入口，能载人的，而头尾部位均趋近扁平，船头两边各伸一条近似锁链的东西，尽头处正是被索隆切断的截口，另两半仍像两只钳子一样，抓牢牛鱼的肚子不放。

然而，这条潜艇外部尽是破损，结实的铁皮坑坑洼洼的，必遭了许多磕碰，最严重的便属船头的挡板，外部应有的玻璃屏框早不复存，板壁的接口碎成几段，多半在海底被暗礁撞得不轻。

“ 你眼花了吧，我记得你家潜水艇比这大不止一倍吧，船身还是黄色的。而这个 ……” 金发厨师将信将疑地指了指那小破艇，比照记忆中 POLORTANG 的样子，话里含义不言而喻。

特拉法尔加的心一直悬着，面上却装得冷静，“这是船上用来深海作业的小型艇。” 小型艇损坏至此，POLORTANG不见踪影，事实摆在眼前，不容自己质疑发生了什么，关键是他那一船人的性命，以及……草帽当家的。

红心船长愈想愈不敢想，眉目已剜出几道深邃的沟壑。

“喂，那上面好像有人！”

特拉法尔加眼中一缩，转身从弗兰奇手里抢过望远镜，“嘿！小哥儿别着急啊！”

“借我用一下。”

镜片正中清楚呈现着潜艇周身的细节，特拉法尔加两手配合调焦，暗自锁定船头塌陷的挡板。

忽然，从那后面探出一颗脑袋，随即是两只手，死死扳住船壁两侧的扶手架，最终一个衣着破烂黑长衫的男人缓缓走来。

咣当。望远镜没轻没重掉到甲板上。

“啥情况，你都能吓成这样。”乌索普猫在旁边吓了一跳。他是心疼器具的，忙弯腰捞起它，“我看看——”

他借着望远镜瞧见那人正东张西望，四下寻找什么。下一刻，对方无意瞥了SUNNY号一眼，却像捡到了宝，蓦然高举一手，朝镜片后挥了挥。

果不其然，乌索普看清他的模样，也撒手不管望远镜死活，嘴里结结巴巴：“他，他……”

罗宾见他俩的模样，沉思片刻，墨绿的眼睛再看向那潜艇时，惊异之色毫不掩饰。与此同时，海上远远一声高呼戳破天，在空中慢悠悠兜了一弯后，倏然以回马式骤降小狮子号周围，教船上每一人听得胆战心惊。

特拉法尔加攥紧帽子，皮肤下的青筋似蛇信攒动。

他们就听见一句话：

_“ 喂——SUNNY——乌索普——还有大家——我回来了！”_

TBC


	6. 重逢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一通体发暗的事物平白堵在两只角中，物身填满角间缝隙，而首端缠绕红线，延出角外的部分亦裹了雪绒。  
> “它、它它……”  
> 那黑黢的颜色是刀鞘，裹绒的地方是刀柄。不出意外，这是一把刀。  
> 更不出意外，这把刀在座的各位都见过。  
> ——太见过了：他们陪这把刀摸爬滚打了十数年，变成厉鬼也认得它。  
> “找到了……”

小狮子慢慢靠近小艇残骸，自侧壁放下绳梯，绳端随船体摇摆垂入海里。

草帽小子的到来就像鬼故事开局，出其不意，诡秘莫测。令人意外的是，他许久不见SUNNY号，如今竟没第一个扑上去，而是让潜艇内的红心深海小队先踩着梯网，鱼贯爬向甲板，自己则留到最后再登，两脚噌噌踏得结实，牵动船的重心亦朝他一侧倾斜。

路飞一手触着护栏，正想借力跃向松软的草坪地，却见杆条上面递来一只手。他抬头，一张神色严峻的脸便钻进眼中。即使表情不很自然，但那般熟悉的五官，令他仍禁不住放宽嘴角。

自己从小看到大的脸，怎能不熟悉。

特拉法尔加握紧他的手，面无表情地拽人上了船。

于是，阔别小半月，前同盟的两位船长又一次靠在一起。

“唔哇——船长——”深海小队鼻涕眼泪嘀嗒掉一地，各个儿望着真正的罗船长干嚎。贝波显然想给一记熊抱，见特拉法尔加冷冷抱着臂，即使正霸占“草帽”的身体，脸上也一点不沾他的气息，怎看怎似驴头长在马身上，这股拥抱的热情顿时凉了不少。

不愧是真货，一个眼神就把他们吓破胆，呜呜。深海小队吃了哑巴亏，有苦也说不出，便躲到船长身后抹眼泪。反观路飞，这会儿被他的船员围得严实，与红心隔了一段距离。

“哟！好久不见，你们看上去蛮精神嘛！”草帽小子戴着红心船长的皮囊，以标准的蒙奇氏微笑迎接周围形色各异的检阅。船头小风习习，脚下草地软软，较这些时日聚居暗无天日的海底不知何等明媚，小心思便飘得荡漾。

他一荡漾，竟忽略身前猛攻而至的头槌，与他额头撞了满满当当。

这便更荡漾了，世界都是小星星。

“啊疼疼疼！娜美你又打我！”路飞抱头蹲下来，眼角挤出几滴泪。一旁特拉法尔加听见他吃痛，脸顿时黑成碳，却必须装作对自己的身体挨揍视若无睹的模样。

他是大概明白的，阻止暴怒中的女人实属往枪口上撞。炮弹没有理智可言，女人很多时候亦不可理瑜。眼下，娜美便很愤怒。

“打的就是你！跑到特拉男的船上连招呼也不打，你可长本事了啊！”

航海士小鸡啄米似地敲他的脑袋，那势头怕要不死不休，敲得草帽船长分外委屈，“可我现在回来了啊，又没赖特拉仔那儿一辈子——欸别打别打……”

“什么，你还想赖一辈子！”

“不不不——啊呀！唔啊……”

红心船长自觉背过身去，心里盘算以后怎讨回这通胖揍。与娜美当家的算账？不，忒吃亏。贼猫一嘴伶牙俐齿，他若口舌争不过，保不准再被讹一笔，这账不知要积几辈子。

想来想去，只能找草帽当家的讨。

——如此更讨不得了。

问为什么，他和那小子哪儿有胡七八糟的为什么，彼此的恩恩怨怨自顶上战争那一时兴起便注定纠缠入骨，死生都分不清的，如今甚至灵魂也换得彻底，他找草帽当家的讨，讨的无非是本属于自己那份放其心尖的事物，放得久了怕反丢出零星的碎片，找可找不回，而草帽当家的根本不会找。

他在感情用事。不论讨钱债还是情债，人人总想讨利息。

这样看来，他讨个鬼啊，简直太窝囊。

……偏偏还窝囊得没脾气。特拉法尔加，你真有出息。

娜美下手还是太轻，毕竟揍的不是自家人的身体，几拳过后，草帽小子没顶了鼻青脸肿，只是脑袋热辣辣的，像泡了血红的辣椒水。乔巴很快找来冰块给他敷了敷。

“看在特拉男的面子上，饶你这一次。”娜美爽利地拍拍手，没看见红心船长黑里透青的脸色。后者沉淀满心曲折，分外平静地迈开步子，不一会儿走到草帽小子面前。

上下打量这副躯体，特拉法尔加已带不动火气——他想长久活着呢。草帽小子身上歪歪斜斜挂着他最爱的那套黑长袍，活生生像裹一团破布，四处破洞，一针一线恐也缝不齐全，多半沦为扔去茅厕做抹布。

“特拉仔！”草帽当家的见他过来，立即跳直了身子，方才委屈巴巴的可怜样一扫而光，都不带灰的。

对方瞪大眼睛，特拉法尔加则闭上。被自己的眼睛闪晕了神，他算是开天辟地头一个，“解释一下，我的衣服为何被你折腾成这样，身上的伤又怎么招惹的。”

“啊？你说这个？”路飞无所谓地甩着袖子，“它被水泡了，有点松垮垮的。”

“……被水泡了？”

“是啊，你没看你的潜水艇破了个洞，海水灌进来些，我和你的船员就被淹了。”他话没说完，却像想起什么，本一派的眉飞色舞，忽然低垂着头，金色的眸子快熄灭了，“不过，有个事要和你说一声……你别生气……”

特拉法尔加处变不惊：“你是指弄丢了我的帽子？”

对方猛地抬眼，不敢相信地张了张嘴：“你怎么知道！”

笨蛋。他像往常一样皱起眉，伸出一手，将掌心里的事物翻来：“去谢长鼻子当家的吧，是他钓上来的。”

闻言，草帽小子的视线嗖地射在几步后的乌索普身上，嘴角即动。对方受不了好端端的冰山脸教他家白痴的傻笑糟蹋，左右应也不是、躲也不是，便尴尬地点点头。

特拉法尔加转身瞥向他不争气的船员——嗯？谁许他们坐下了？

“贝波，起来。”

白熊君坐在地上像烫了屁股，麻利蹿很高，朝他恭敬地敬礼：“是！船长你叫我！”

“你也听到了，草帽当家的说不明白，不如你告诉我，你们到底做了什么。”

“唔……这个……”贝波的敬礼蜷成熊爪挠头，白绒绒的毛划出醒目的几道。

“再墨迹我就把你在仓库藏的鱼和蜂蜜扔干净。”

“哇啊对不起对不起！我说我说！呜呜……”

小队剩下的船员默默给它点蜡烛，又在船长的杀人眼神下，惨兮兮爬了起来。

“事情是这样的……”

* * *

_深海作业第十六天，下潜距离 700米，室温25°C，未找到船长的刀，要死呜呜呜……_

贝波打开航海日记本，粗笨的熊爪握笔倒很灵活，牛皮纸上沙沙写下今日记事。

“你在写什么啊？唔，‘航海日记’？”它正要描绘自己的心情，一只手突兀地从腋下钻来，大大方方抢走了小小的日记。草帽小子转身摔进过道的扶手椅中，翘着腿从第一页开始浏览，“哇，看样子你们去过不少地方……”

“那个你不能看，快还给我！”

他翻页的声音好像娜美清点钞票。白熊急得直绕圈，左抢右够也碰不到一角纸。

“嗯？前面好像有画。”草帽小子无意看到本子前几页，便顺着页码找去。日记本最初的二十页里有许多画，不过十分潦草，充其量是随手涂鸦。

他朝白熊惊喜地招手：“好漂亮的图啊，你画的吗？”

原本惊慌无措的贝波像拔断插销似地安静下来。路飞看见它低头，脸还莫名红了。

“是，是的……”贝波扭捏地抓了一把熊耳朵，“那……那其实是航海图……”

草帽小子张圆了嘴：“欸，航海图吗！”

他又折回去仔细审视那些涂鸦，正着看斜着看，还把本掉了个儿。最终，他对这只美味——啊不，有趣的熊露出崇拜的目光：“好厉害啊，我都看不懂！”

贝波的脸熟透了。

后面专心工作的深海队员差点从椅子跌下。

没搞错吧，贝波的航海图好看？很厉害？？他们难以置信地滑动喉结。

连最宠贝波的船长都对那些涂鸦摊手，“草帽”你是认真的吗？

“唔，谢谢……你，你是第一个夸我画的人。”白熊支支吾吾蹭腿，“不过我不厉害，CAPTAIN才是，你该看看他的海图……”

“特拉仔？”路飞梗着脖子，如同颈后结结实实砍了一个手刀，“他还会画航海图？？”

“罗船长会的多了，又当船长又是医生、剑士、航海士、驾驶员……”一名队员打断道，“好像船长除了不会做饭，其他都很拿手。”

草帽小子却没吭声。当会说话的熊提及那一点后，他似乎想到什么，久久堵在脑中的一条路“轰”地通了。

特拉仔会画航海图，而画得如何，或许自己几日前已见过了—— **在那间房里。**

船员再叨念什么已与自己无关。他感到莫名地烦躁，于是耐着性子扫一扫那本航海日记的末几页，没多久合了本，随手一扔，“嗯……没意思。给你。”

贝波扑去接住，万般小心揣入臂弯，仿佛怀抱世上顶美味的蜂蜜罐，捧着都怕摔碎。

“草帽”一来二去地折腾，其余船员早已见怪不怪，自顾抓紧手头事务。

路飞趴在窗前。有机玻璃外是一片黑夜似的沉寂，深海透不进光，鱼也算很少了，若不是听得流水摩擦外壁的白噪音，他甚至未察觉这艇在移动。

无光又几乎无声，海里千篇一律的模样，他看了大半月，苦胆都吐出来了。

“你们就干坐在这儿？太无聊啦。”他没精神地问。

“还有任务做呢，你当我们很闲啊。”身旁敲键盘的矮个船员一句轻描淡写，声音透着深深的无力。

“以前你们也做这种事吗，比如捞刀什么的。”

“……当然没有，”另一位船员尴尬地擦拭额间的汗，虚声说，“我们作业通常是勘测周围海况，避免撞见海军。有时也会捕点鱼、填补物资啥的。”

草帽小子眼睛亮了亮：“捕鱼！这个好。”

重点不是这个吧！船员琢磨口水，心里不识滋味。

他们驾驶的其实是一艘追踪艇，船匠特意做成鲸鱼的样子，却少了招人眼目的体型，一来可以恐吓海兽，二有动物外形做掩饰，便于搜集情报。

 _各种_ 情报。

都怪他们船长是别扭的个性，明面不关心什么人，私下却曾教大伙追寻某些海贼团的行迹——尤指 **“** **某** **”** 字。

……后半句硬被大伙烂在肚里。

话终不能乱说，即便依草帽小子的智商，不点破也看不出他们在心虚，但防范于未然嘛。

林林总总，似这样酷炫拉风的潜艇，用来捕鱼简直暴殄天物。真要捕，也是烤给船长吃，剩下的全做那只蠢熊的储备粮。

几道小眼神有意飘向仍处于状况外的贝波，后者折弯了棉花似的耳朵，巴巴抬起头。

咕咕。路飞闻声一手在肚子前打圈：“你们说的我都饿了。”

——早说你重点错了！

草帽小子重新趴上窗户，试图从茫茫海中捞着海王类的影儿。艇内的粮食这几天已被他啃得渣儿不剩，饿了只有自己觅食；可那是海王类啊，除非搅它的窝，惹急才肯现身，平时谁搭理你……

腹中又是一响。他沮丧地吐了口气，几乎想放弃。

横在舱头的巨型面板听见他的叹息，突然“嘟嘟嘟”嚷起警铃，仿佛为他抱不平。

“嗯？有情况？？”操作航向的船员第一时间奔来，手指在闪烁红光的板面上翻飞。

身后有人高喊：“你们看外面——”

大伙忙凑近朝外瞧。大约百米开外，一抹黑影裹着雾似的一圈气浪，正与他们同向并行。

黑影随潜艇靠近愈发勾勒巨硕的身型，二十余米长的追踪艇摆它面前，活活是蜉蝣比之天地。船员脸按在窗板前，看清其大致长相后，惊呼渐起： “ 那是 …… 海王类！ ”

准确的说，是一条牛头鱼身的牛鱼。

牛鱼笨重的身躯与敏捷的身手形成鲜明对比。它游速极快，起初大伙方至尾部，左右不过盏茶的功夫已窥牛头，上有一对弯刀似的犄角。牛鱼全身最具攻击性的便是它们，锋利程度恐怕远胜刀刃，轻易便戳漏他们坚如磐石的挡板，是一等一的危险。

然而，大伙观其游得何等目空一切，哪怕潜艇在眼皮底亦无动于衷，似乎……完全不在攻击状态？

“唔，那头海王类应该没大威胁性，我们稍躲开点，撞不到它的。”贝波接替驾驶的船员提议。一多半的人表示赞同。

草帽小子的目光迟迟未从牛鱼身上剥离，一指轻点窗叶。

“先等一下。”他忽然说，小队成员被吸引过来，“你们仔细瞧瞧那只鱼的角，好像绑了什么东西。”

“东西？”三五颗脑袋好奇挤到路飞身侧，争相要看中央那扇挡窗。

在他们眼中，那牛鱼即将越过艇身，但不难看到它一角似乎卡了模糊一团，长长弯弯，一边还反射着光，特别像……一把刀？

“那不是一把刀吗！”

贝波听了身后的动静，立刻将控杆调至最高档位。船体呼应地“呜”一声，猫在窗前的几人便见那海兽像放慢了速度，方才本已甩了潜艇大半段，眼下又被追平，大伙眼中渐渐映入它的尾巴、周身的鳞片，最后与不相协的牛头打了照面。

如此，是真是假一清二楚。

一通体发暗的事物平白堵在两只角中，物身填满角间缝隙，而首端缠绕红线，延出角外的部分亦裹了雪绒。

“它、它它……”

那黑黢的颜色是刀鞘，裹绒的地方是刀柄。不出意外，这是一把刀。

更不出意外，这把刀在座的各位都见过。

——太见过了：他们陪这把刀摸爬滚打了十数年，变成厉鬼也认得它。

“找到了……”

贝波猛拉手柄：“唔，怎，怎么样！”

“你赶紧给船控室那俩报个信！就说……”除草帽小子没啥反应，其余船员几乎泪流满面地回头，向白熊竖起大拇指。若不是看其在驾驶座里不方便进出，他们早冲上去狠狠揉一揉它的熊脑袋了。

“就说船长的刀找到了，哇啊——”

小队哥儿几个抱头痛哭，白熊意会后豆豆眼融成果冻。此情此景，男人见了会沉默，女人见了会流泪。

当然，草帽小子不在此范围内。

舱内一片混乱。

“跟着它！小心点儿…….哦快！拐弯！”

“……”

“行了，继续……哇停！动静太大了！”

“哎呀少磨蹭了，直接上去！”

“对直接上……欸不不不！‘草帽’你这是瞎指挥——”

“呜呜，我到底听谁的……”

贝波手忙脚乱地操纵方向杆，内心十分崩溃。身后小队九名成员豁出命似地拦住欲抢夺驾驶位的草帽小子，三五只手粗暴地堵他的嘴，后者气不过便就近踹出几脚，还真有倒霉蛋挨着。双方各执一词，指挥权夹在中间蹦哒，不知该进该退。

鲸鱼潜艇尾随那兽已近半个小时。虽然船员指挥得各种稀烂，然稀烂之中仍立一根主心骨：跟踪这样久，他们总算摸清了牛鱼的底细。别看它一股脑往前冲，但凡周围有什么风吹草动，当即便降了速度，缩头乌龟似的胡扇尾巴，恨不能吓大伙一个措手不及。之前船速已推至全马力地追它，如今翻脸便玩骤停，要不是贝波驾驶技术过硬，他们的艇早刹不住闸直撞它身上了。

所以，这是一条狡猾的牛鱼。

狡猾的大家伙怪癖还多，亮堂宽敞的阳关大道不走，偏挑那种黑灯瞎火的岩洞钻。深海小队为确保行迹隐蔽，特意关了船头的探照灯，单靠声呐认路。洞里长有嶙峋的暗礁，常占据夹道横生，他们还需时时寻些空缝，边躲边追。

这他妈就要疯了。

无怪佩金总说做人难——确实难；做个精神健全的大活人，难上加难。

夹道是斜向上的长斜坡，等一鱼一艇相继出洞，舱头的控制面板显示海深 471 米，较半小时前的水位升了百十米。

“咱们正在上浮，而那家伙似乎不打算停，看样子是往海上去的。”一人招呼大伙朝玻璃屏外看。远处，牛鱼开始逐渐提速，尾鳍蓄力摆动的同时，四周环绕陀螺般无休止的卷儿。

“呜呼！去海上！”草帽小子听后高兴地摘了贝雷帽，入手软乎乎一片，怎都握着舒服，“那么等抢回特拉仔的刀，我们就直接到SUNNY那儿见他。呀，也不知道乌索普他们这几天过的好不好……”

船员则默默祈祷罗船长没教草帽家的航海士剥了皮。

面板上燃料那一项突兀亮起警告，贝波点击它检查一番后，手背的绒毛不为人知地抽了抽：“坏消息：燃料不够用了。唔，刚才躲暗礁的消耗有点大。”

“不够用？那还怎么追这鱼啊。”一人攒皱平整的脸，短粗的鼻梁像塌断的吊桥，“就它那速度，咱们似之前没名地追才堪堪摸着它尾巴，要是中途燃料没了……”

大伙互相交换为难的神色。深海航行没有燃料可不好玩，到时候悬在哪条海沟的上方，燃料正用尽，岂不“哐当”沉底了？那都是上千上万米的深沟啊，掉进去连神仙也捞不回来，再有从四面八方汇集的高密度海压，足以把小小的潜艇压成铁饼，活是不必想了。

“我有个想法。”另一人忽然说，“眼下这鱼游得不算快，不如趁现在发动鱼类击中它。待其受伤了，身体开始下沉时，咱们就用机械臂直接把船长的刀抓回来，再浮上海面——毕竟四百多米的距离，这点燃料还撑得住。”

路飞见他们不愿再追那牛鱼，本已撇弯了嘴，如今听到新奇事物，死灰似的面容顿时焕发色彩：“鱼雷！机械臂！”

其余船员也豁然开朗：“对啊！有武器呢。”

简单、粗暴、还有效，这计划堪称完美——全票通过。

小队成员都是行动派，立即给船控室的佩金夏其做了汇报。对方四手赞成，船员便中规中矩，依计行事。

深海小队此刻同牛鱼排在同一直线上，前后间隔二十米，两侧是由海岩辟出的天然屏障，将一船一兽拘于纵向通透的天地中。

范围便这么大，那鱼唯有上下活动，断不能侥幸逃到某些犄角旮旯里。如此，贝波势在必得地拉下操纵杆，在牛鱼未发觉时悄悄给潜艇提了速，逐一减小二者的距离。

声呐仪显示，外界水温7°C，鱼雷推进器安装完毕，目标锁定。

“做好准备。”

船员紧贴墙壁坐好，紧握扶手，目光坚定。

40米、30米、25米…….20米！

距离牛鱼尾部只有20米！

——就是现在！

“鱼雷已就位，准备——发射！”

……

海中一片死寂。

没有爆炸，没有流血，没有哀嚎与挣扎。事实表明，这枚鱼雷并未发射成功。

或者说，并未进入正确的发射轨道。

问题的根结总需归溯源头。按照思路，潜艇运作良好，设备未出差错，环境再没这般适宜，占尽天时地利；至于人的因素，牛鱼不曾乍然抽疯，而小队十名成员自鱼雷准备至发射途中，无一离开座位……

等等！深海小队的十人确实好端端地坐着，但潜艇里不只有深海小队的存在——某个不速之客、世界级大麻烦，并且是最应被绑死在座位上的家伙，如今不见了踪影！

排除一切不可能，无论如何，得到的结果都是真相。

让我们把时间倒回一分钟前。

贝波信誓旦旦伸出虎虎的熊爪，即将按下发射按钮。这时，一道爆炸似的声音在白熊耳边引燃，炸得它皮开肉绽、手刹那一顿！

“鱼雷！鱼雷在哪里？”

……是草帽小子。

他没有老实将屁股紧挨椅板，而是大摇大摆来到驾驶舱。当身后船员发现他们的航海士正遭这颗不定时炸弹步步逼近时，再多的提醒也来不及了。

路飞向来事事要第一的，除吃饭愿是老末，曾经争第一个打架、钓鱼、冒险，到如今抢第一个观赏鱼雷发射，这厢看到会说话的熊趋近控制面板右侧一绿色按钮，眼里顷刻溅出绿星儿：“哇，按了它就能发射吧！”

于是他迫不及待拍开那僵在半空的爪子，换了一指戳下去。贝波条件反射甩来另一手欲阻止：“啊‘草帽’你别乱动——”

晚了。对方指尖已严丝合缝贴上“ACTION”指示键，而着急忙慌的白熊君管不住它着急忙慌的熊爪，本是朝着“草帽”手腕的方向挥，不小心竟挥过头，爪背重重摔在远处的操纵杆上，挂了右档。

相应的，鲸鱼潜艇猛地朝右偏移 5 度角，牵连争相出膛的鱼雷好一通晕头转向，将右侧一块凸出的礁岩看作目标的牛鱼，理直气壮便扎进去。

硬邦邦的岩块蓦然像旱地一样鬼裂不愈。

那一瞬，草帽小子期待地凑到玻璃挡屏前，小队成员的下巴依次掉到地上，再捡不起来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蒙奇·Disaster·路飞上线。


	7. 复原

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 像半月前一般，屠宰场轻柔地包裹船身，将小狮子上所有人包进淡淡的光中。他与草帽当家的变作通透的蓝色光点，如同两颗从海水中孕育的结晶。特拉法尔加闭起眼睛，感觉脑中的事物逐渐清空，最终化为泡影。  
> 在他意识消逝前，眼底划落的是一位着红衣的草帽青年，那人站在POLORTANG的甲板上，逆光使自己不敢直视，但其嘴角灿烂的笑容甚至令骄阳也羞愧，令他无暇移开视线。  
> 那人便施施然乘着光，一声声喊他：特拉仔。

引爆一颗鱼雷等同炸平一座山，若想轰断一处被海水侵蚀万年的岩层简直信手拈来。

潜艇内十一双眼睛或兴奋或惊恐地看着那鱼雷栽进石缝，几息后，一束橘红色火光走入惊雷般的巨响中。

万籁齐声嗡鸣。

轰！石粒如颗颗子弹，受海水阻力，它们的喷射更携了肉痛的冲击，几束砸在追踪艇的挡板上，如同九天繁星落入西山，只是缺少星屑的美感，而无限地放大陨落时高速撞入地面引动的威力。嘭嘭嘭，一声声闷打，伤在潜艇外，痛在十人心。

前方牛鱼被这突如其来的爆炸吓怂了胆，头也不回，几米宽的大尾巴呼风唤雨般朝下猛扇，原正愣神的海兽竟飞似地没了影，速度绝对比常态快不止一倍！

“那家伙要跑！”后方有人喊破喉咙，“快发动机械臂！”

危难之际，满船同胞看驾驶舱的模样颇像饿狼，个个连爬带滚地滚到控制面板下，也不分你我，捡了一人的手便去碰机械臂开关。面板立即出现“ACTION”字样。

嗖嗖！两条铁链似的机械臂自艇两端凹槽中疯长，盯准上方逐渐远去的牛鱼抛去。水中由而生出两处透明的伤口，长长的伤痕里拖了长长一串气泡，来得快、消失更快。

“哟吼！太好玩了！”草帽小子五指抠住面板一小边，空余的那手给近处的贝波敲小锤，“快，会说话的熊，追上它！”

好玩你个大头鬼，船员心想。

白熊配合着再次把操作杆推至底，艇内发动机高速运转，为机械臂的伸展提供最大的动力。钳状的前端陷入曲折的波痕，距离受惊的海兽愈来愈近。

快点、再快点，船员紧咬下嘴唇，心里大声祈祷。

三人抽身箍住草帽小子的胳膊腿，就怕他一激动爬上操作台，再和玻璃屏幕来个头破血流，拉了大伙给千斤重的海压做陪葬。

面板显示的水位浮动如脱缰的野马，数值只降不升，越降越快，不一会便从471变成259。海深259米，与海面近在咫尺。

突然，舱外海兽远远传来一声悲鸣，其穿透之强直刺透潜艇那砖头厚的壳子里，险些盖过了板上方警报器哀凄凄地嚎。

牛鱼的动作在水中出现一瞬的停滞。

一船人神情由悲转喜，又由喜转忧：喜的是机械臂终于抓住那鱼、任务达成一半；忧的是燃料已经告急、随时断货。

“干得漂亮，贝波！赶紧收缩——”

然而，在贝波按下命令键时，面板追踪的海兽位置竟继续上移，仿佛对机械臂乃至后方整个潜艇视若无睹。船体在如此悬殊的力量压制面前根本任其宰割，加之机械臂收缩是一段极短促的过程，鲸鱼潜艇就像利箭在弦，手一松，箭似的小艇便飞驰上“天”，方向与水平夹角15度。

里面的十几人居然还傻愣愣站着。

结果不难想象：除牢牢被安全带扣在驾驶座里的贝波外，舱内眼下再没一人能稳住身形——全因船体倾斜朝后翻滚！

草帽小子本能地想伸长手臂，但他又忘了体内如今可没什么橡胶果实，这副身体的能力是“随时随地做手术”，于是无法，他单手攥住一侧壁面的把手，攥得骨节泛白。但是艇内颠簸，他脚底剧烈一颤后，上半身不受控朝后一撞，脑袋便吃痛磕在壁上，而头顶的贝雷帽遭连锁影响，竟在他自顾疼痛时从耳际滑落。

路飞眼中落下一抹白影。

“啊！ **特拉仔的帽子** **——** ”

帽子划至半空，因船体的高速游移牵动它在空中乱晃。虽不曾跌至地面，却飞去对面墙壁，被上面一凸出的挂钩剐住，由而老实了。

其余人齐齐划向船尾的挡板，但避免了肢体互相碰撞。他们亦寻了落脚点，逮住或椅背或扶手等任一处依靠便强力胶似地再不放手，倒平安无事。

“喂——你们抓紧了——”路飞仰起头，余光看向身后各处扒着的红心船员，匀出力气给他们鼓劲。

魔怔的牛鱼绞尽脑汁想摆脱腹部沉甸甸两处束缚，而机械臂是死物，命其掐紧便将前段掐进腹肉里，血丝从里面渗出来。舱顶警报器上了发条般连续预警，船内红光如注。贝波呲牙咧嘴地拽实操作杆，死守这最后的防线。

与牛鱼短短20米距离，瞬息便缩至10米，不长不短的十米。透过玻璃屏幕，那鱼触手可及，仿佛成功正向他们招手。

然而，有一件事需尽早让他们知道。

牛鱼依靠巨尾的往复摆动维持高速游移，它的尾端汇集了全身70%的力量，等同助船提速的马达。这小马达生得排扇似的，占据体长的三分之一，少说也有十几米，若其身后跟了哪些不长眼的海兽，只一尾便拍得它们七窍喷血，要是人估计五脏六腑都震出汤儿了。

那么，换做潜水艇呢？

…….

在此大前提下，再看鲸鱼潜艇与牛鱼间隔那十米，船员不禁艰难地滑动喉结，鼓鼓的眼珠只怕瞪到地上。

换做潜艇——那不早成一摊破铜烂铁了！

“我的个了了啊快停下！那家伙的尾巴会把玻璃拍碎的！！”身后有人喊道。

贝波刚要输入伸长机械臂的命令，几个键按下去，键盘显示屏却“唰”地全涂黑，连带面板也自动进入休眠状态。 潜艇像踩了紧急刹车，说停便停。

救命啊，这会儿燃料用完了！白熊飙出比豆粒还大的泪花，浸满它的眼眶。

舱内的灯管顿时瘪一串，大伙两眼抓瞎，一个个全慌了：“哇怎么黑了！你个蠢熊愣什么神儿呢——”

“呜呜……已经没燃料了！”

“啊？？？”

咣当！话落了一半，船头便传来一阵破碎的响动。所有人的视线转向驾驶舱，只见光滑的玻璃板中心蓦然多出一块肉眼可见的砸痕，呈放射状朝四周蔓延。

道道狰狞的裂纹仿佛深渊不见底，黑压压似为身陷绝境的旅人敞开地狱的大门。小队十人浑身乏力，手软腿更软，差点抓不住扶手。

要死了，真是要死了。

* * *

“……那个玻璃有约14厘米的夹层，唔，等于是两面玻璃之间打了隔断，尾巴拍来先碎的是外面那面，而要冲破内层还是很费时间的，所以我们还能抵挡个把时间。”

“呜哇……你，你们船员真是多灾多难，能活下来都是super的男子汉呜哇……”

“当时我、我也以为要死了呜呜……我还想吃CAPTAIN新买的蜂蜜呢……”

娜美坐在桅杆前的环椅上，手撑着下巴，面无表情地观赏一熊一改造人相拥而泣、感天动地的戏码。弗兰奇铁皮壳子里装着的玻璃心人尽皆知，她摇了摇头，心说这年头男子汉掉眼泪像白捡似的，值不了几个钱。

至于白熊吓破胆倾诉的这起深海事件，那就更不必震惊了。她朝乌索普努嘴，后者很明白她的心思，立刻老大哥一样安慰哭唧唧的贝波：“唉理解，有路飞那小子在，惹了事就连本GOD都没得救。”

甲板上正胡乱捏自己那张橡胶脸的草帽小子没来由打了个喷嚏，于是盘坐对面的红心船长不仅需忍受无端被捏来捏去（反正身体不是他的），还附赠唾沫星子喷一脸。他已抬起一脚准备把前同盟踹翻，但想到脚其实落在自己身上，又挫败地收回去。

航海士叹了声“慢死了”，使劲挤眼睛：“我知道你们的玻璃该碎了。然后呢？”

白熊被她问得有些懵，哭到中途挑了空回头，泡软的豆豆眼忘记要眨：“然后？唔，然后就真的碎了啊。”

“……”

“那样的话，海压一瞬就能把你们拍成肉泥。”金发厨师靠着右侧台阶的扶手，嘴里吞吐白烟。他的神情与逝去的烟尘一般渺远，“你们总要找什么把海水挡在外面。”

“应急门。”

桅杆前的几人蓦地转过身。正和布鲁克罗宾扯闲篇的深海小队队员也停下看向声音的源头。

那里，红心船长的身姿在他们眼中徐徐升起。他说：“贝波他们开了应急门。”

“欸，特拉仔怎么知道？”路飞应声也不再蹲着，因身高的缘故需低头望着他。阳光拭过他锋利的眼角，金色的眸光明灭流转。

废话，那是我的船。特拉法尔加白了对方一眼，看着自己曾如利刃的眼睛此刻却学起星星雀跃，于是心脏也撒了欢地敲锣打鼓。别这么看我，他恶狠狠咬牙。

“那是啥？听着好酷啊。”

小队一名成员插进来：“那个是驾驶舱与船身之间预留的隔断。在潜艇中段连接处专门有个凹槽，应急门就装在里面，有开关控制。”

在座诸位听得入神。解说的家伙边说边拿小眼神儿试探地触碰身后的特拉法尔加，后者轻哼一声，他便飞速收神，一门心思当解说员，“那个门开启后，如果潜艇受损，可以设置逃生路线操作船头船身分离，之后POLORTANG上的追踪装置会找到两舱进行回收。不过控制面板被淹得……透透的，无法输入分离命令，那个门就权做挡灾了。”

乔巴小脑袋歪向乌索普左肩，腿岔成人字形：“听起来问题很容易解决啊。”

“是容易，只是……”对方不否认，表情却像吃到了肉里的骨头渣，别扭得很，“这是应急装置，十多年启用不超过五次，毕竟平时作业没这么倒霉——呃，比如燃料没了、挡屏碎了啥的。一开始我们都没想起它，是‘草帽’……不小心压到启动按钮。”

远处被提及的青年嬉皮笑脸，高高挥舞着手。娜美抹了一抹额头，当做不认识他。

“所以……你们躲在应急门后，让那条鱼吊着这艘潜艇，又恰好被我们钓出海面？”乌索普一条条梳理下来，于红心船员出海之一波三折仍感到不可思议，这一趟可比登陆新世界颠倒坎坷的岛屿惊险多了，活路死路走得都不通便。

他沉吟片刻，忽然想起重要的一事，“那么，特拉男的帽子是什么情况？”

呃它……船员面面相觑，眼神交战激烈。

在此之前，贝雷帽一直教墙壁的挂钩拖住了行动。大伙那会儿瞥见罗船长最珍视的帽子在劫难逃，喉咙都要吐出来了，再想奔去救它，海水却在这个节骨眼破进。

“帽子——特拉仔帽子还在外面——”

“哇水进来了，快关门唔咕嘟咕嘟……”

驾驶舱顷刻变得和那两块破碎的玻璃板一样脆弱不堪，面板、灯管蒸发了般散往艇外茫茫无边际。而应急门慢悠悠闭不紧，水漫进仍露着胳膊粗细的缝，致使不少海水侥幸扑入船身。拜其所赐，他们无外乎浇成十一只落汤鸡。

大伙以为那顶帽子不得善终，心里都盘算好安抚罗船长的说辞了，未料乌索普的鱼钩把它救了。天赐的鱼钩。

至于牛鱼一路两条机械臂往上拽的过程中，沾海即变旱鸭子的“草帽”始终憋了口气，两三人馋着他还软趴趴地扑腾腿，奄奄一句“特拉仔的帽子”喃了又喃……

那是另一个故事了。

* * *

贝波已经给POLORTANG去了消息。电话虫接通时，那边正一通大恸，含糊听了几句“老伙计们走好”“‘草帽’你死的好惨”“船长要大杀四方”等。四下围着草帽一伙人，闻听这段情真意切的哀悼，几道别有深意的目光齐齐讨向特拉法尔加，看得后者头皮发麻。

与此同时，草帽小子劈过听筒，略显小脾气地朝里面吼道：“谁死了！我和会说话的熊他们都好好的！”

哭声骤停。

然后，在一船人万万没料到的五秒后，那些丧钟般的哭嚎被突如其来一片惊天动地的尖叫轰轰烈烈地取代：“啊啊啊——鬼啊啊啊——”

……

尖叫持续十秒钟。随即，一袭轻飘飘海风送入甲板，有别这喧嚣世界，温柔地祭奠在场诸位报废的耳膜。

大致向电话虫里讲明潜艇被毁后续，POLORTANG剩余的船员才心有余悸地接受深海小队生还的事实。方才他们发现雷达与声纳双双失去小队动向，并从驾驶主机那儿收到追踪艇损毁的消息，便似一道晴天霹雳径直给他们开了瓢，船上那位老大姐当场晕过去。如今伙伴大难不死，迎来的福祉便是与草帽海贼团十五日后的重逢，甚至当听见真正的罗船长以分外怀念的冰冷腔调陈述“一切安好”后，他们几乎又要不争气地呜呜出声。

不是有那句话吗，人生处处有惊喜，只是惊喜于特定的情况下发展，往往沦为一场惊吓。

值得同情的是，红心船员惊喜惊吓皆有涉猎，且常常经受二者叠加的考验。

一气儿暖乎乎的问候结束，终于，听筒对面迎来企鹅大副的承诺：半小时后，POLORTANG将与万里阳光号交汇海上。

噗噜。电话虫挂断。

特拉法尔加背过身，头痛地看他的船员：“那么，我的刀还架在牛鱼的角上？”

很快他便得到一致筛糠似的点头。这时候轮到弗兰奇的望远镜大显身手了，平头的船匠驾着镜片锁定海上那昏迷的大家伙，在其头部，他清清楚楚看到一柄墨蓝修长的刀不偏不倚横在牛角间。

弗兰奇大方地吹了一个口哨：“哟，特拉小哥的刀可super地挂在上面呢。”

特拉法尔加听闻，胸中久不起波澜的心终于找回以往的节奏，咚、咚咚地奏乐。

“那还等什么，赶紧拿了刀把你俩的灵魂换回来。”

他转身，看见娜美当家的舔着薄唇，一手拨弄几缕橙色的发卷，榛色的眼睛在他身上逡巡一圈后，又移往草帽当家的方向。特拉法尔加追随她的目光，找到尽头处伫立的人。

仿佛心有灵犀，他的前同盟不悲不喜地纳下这两道视线，停顿一秒。

然后，草帽当家的拥抱了他的这双眼。

牛鱼就在SUNNY斜前十米处，布鲁克只需揭开帆，任不轻不重的风吹一吹都能将船渡到牛脑袋边儿，转舵划几下过去倒显得多此一举。

“不用这么麻烦。”

特拉法尔加站在围栏前目测船与牛角的距离，计从心生。他朝正陪小驯鹿说笑的蒙奇·D·路飞招手：“草帽当家的，你过来。”

对方走近了他：“怎么了？”

“操作手术果实，目前你有几分把握？”

草帽小子顶着自己的脸一歪脖子，眼睛无辜地眨啊眨：“不知道。我又不会使。”

……忍住，特拉法尔加。他长长吐了吐气，按耐体内的急迫，以十几日来最克制最平和的语气对这位前同盟说：“因此，做‘灵魂移植’手术以前，先让你热个身。”

“啊？什么热身？”

两船的船员闻声悄悄围过来。特拉法尔加指着不远处翻肚皮的海王类，“看见那把刀了吗？你站在这里，听我的指挥发动‘屠宰场’，使用‘替换’将它取回。”

草帽当家的好奇探了探那海兽，又不以为然指了指：“这么近，特拉仔直接伸长手臂就能把刀抓回来了。”

身后有人绷不住笑。

哼，估计长鼻子当家的脑袋里正浮现奇奇怪怪的场景，而他一点不想知道。

“……我不会。”

“我教你啊！”他的前同盟跃跃欲试地走到围栏近处，右脚一撤，左手搭右肩，“像这样：橡胶橡胶——火箭炮！”说完，后扬的右臂如转盘一样抡圆了，便以抛物线“嗖”地甩向前。

平时，这般动作会伴随橡胶手臂抻面似地抻长，但因现在换了身体，熟悉的伸缩感被没来由的空虚占据，就像肚子里的食物魔法般地按下清除键，怎都不对劲。于是，他来了个重心不稳，前脚掌方离地，人便与地板脸对脸砸满怀，“哎呀！”

……周围鸦雀无声。

很快，草帽小子捂着鼻子爬起来，不好意思地挠头：“嘿嘿，失误、失误。”

特拉法尔加绝望地胡了把脸，决意誓不向橡胶果实妥协——堵上他死亡外科医生的尊严，“少在我这儿找借口！”

草帽小子悻悻撅着嘴。

任性的家伙。他半挑起眉，眼珠不着痕迹地一转：“如果你连‘替换’这招都做不到，你我这辈子就别想换回身体了。”

果然，草帽小子听到“做不到”三字后，原本笑嘻嘻的模样即放即收。特拉法尔加恍惚见其沉下脸，一双淡金的眼睛直勾勾悬着，他便看进去，仿佛那是从眼底捞出未打磨的金屑，棱角毕露。

这副神情，倒透着几分死亡外科医生的狠劲。

青年忽而走上前，伸手夺过他手里那顶贝雷帽。自钓了牛鱼后，许是物归原主，草帽小子亦没有去拿的意思，特拉法尔加便一直把它攥在手心，现在这贝雷帽又从男人手里回归头顶，其意更像在昭示一份坚定的决心。

草帽小子相应地正了正帽檐，洒落的阴影稍许掩盖他精致的五官，却拂不去嘴角势在必得的笑：“哼，来就来，别小瞧我啊。”

红心船长在心尖扬起欢愉的风帆。这小子根本不禁激。

“那么，左手伸出来。”

对方跟着做，并且翘起了食指，使上面纹着“A”字母的刺青落入特拉法尔加眼中。草帽小子把抬起的指头来回瞪了几秒，半天憋不出一句话。

“……憋气是没用的。集中精神，把精力放在手上，发动屠宰场。”特拉法尔加顶着他专注的神情，本想继续板着冰块脸，却怎板怎觉得慢慢在融化。

草帽小子听后，又是长吸一口气——启唇、呼出：“ROOM——”

话音刚落，莹蓝色的模拟手术室外放半弧状的屏障，以甲板为心开始向外扩大，即没入海水，几秒便将牛鱼庞大的半边身子囊括其中，擦边笼住两只牛角后，却已是极限了。

乌索普惊呼出声：“干得不错啊，路飞！”

草帽小子不得空理他，左手剩余几指愈吃力地收成拳。第一次接触手术果实显然消耗了他不少力量，伸长的那臂即使套了袖子亦在空中稍有痉挛，而他鼻息加重几分，两鬓泌出汗水。

特拉法尔加的表情终于缓和下来，声音覆了一层雾：“直径20米，做到这个距离，我应当夸奖你。”

“少废话！然后呢？”

某人不怎领情。“省点力气吧，第一次消耗会很大。”他心中笑意更盛，却依旧言辞挑衅，生怕话中觉出关切之意，便不让目光在那人身上多停留分秒。他抬眼去看二层甲板，“接下来，我要你在船上找一样东西——木桩、树枝、或者后面那片橘子林——”话还没说，对面美艳的航海士用眼神不留情地划他一刀，挨在脸际，一张嘴便长了记性，“……随你找什么，找到后牢牢把它记在脑中。同时，盯着牛角上的‘鬼哭’，进行‘替换’。”

步骤简单明了，这个小傻瓜没理由听不懂。

路飞依他所言东张西望一阵子，不时挤眉弄眼，想必找了许久都没有称心的目标。特拉法尔加不急，静等那人小脑袋扫完整条船，最终垂了眼转回原处，可怜巴巴地抬起头。

当那对金眸瞥来的一瞬，红心船长看见里面一汪金潭倏地缩成一束光，好像有一粒石子投入潭心，激起跃动的浪星。

草帽小子面露喜色，眼睛可劲黏在特拉法尔加身上，如同捡到了宝。

红心船长被盯得几乎窘迫：“…….这么看着我，你是选好了？”

对方没有反应，仍是那副瘆人的表情，令他端详了自己诡异的脸近半分钟后，恍惚眨了眨眼。

“我选好了！”路飞爽利地说，头点得欢快。

很好，那家伙笑了，准没好事。特拉法尔加腹诽道，转而丢开杂念，示意他开始。

青年的目光转去海上，举起的手紧接在空中一挥。

“替换——”

余音未尽，所有人忽闻草帽小子身旁“噗”地一响，白烟即起。而后一又黑又长的事物从天而降，“扑通”摔入青年怀中。

妖刀鬼哭完好如初。

“耶！成功了！”路飞抱着沉甸甸的刀身，兴奋得手舞足蹈。

深海小队看得目瞪口呆。他，他是第一次使用手术果实吧，就……搞定了？十人面面相觑：船长的能力这么水的吗？？

这份不真实感萦绕在内心，愈搅愈不安宁，他们只有凑近检查那柄野太刀：白绒剑镡，红色穗子，黑底十字纹，不是“鬼哭”才怪。

“哟嚯嚯嚯，不愧是路飞先生，轻松搞定，我惊讶得眼珠子都要掉出来，虽然我没有眼珠。”悠扬的笑声与说烂了的冷笑话交缠相伴，正是骨头音乐家踱着柔软的草坪颠颠走来，“在我为此刻奏上胜利的进行曲前，也请二位尽快把身体换回来，我想罗先生已经等不及了，是这样吧，LA——欸？罗先生？他人呢？”

红心船员簌簌地转身。其余人也因布鲁克的话一惊，四下张望。

确实，刚才还站在草帽小子身侧的特拉法尔加·罗，转眼便消失了。

“哇船长没了！船长！！”“CAPTAIN——”

不好不好，船长变成蝴蝶飞走了！船长人间蒸发尸骨无存了！船长呜咕咕……十人慌了，在甲板周围撞来撞去，却怎都撞不见影儿。这时，贝波十分应景地绊了一跤，身后不看路的伙计直冲过去，个个叠罗汉般把白熊扑倒在地。

船外隐约传来的细碎声音一举盖过深海小队的哀嚎，于是大伙不顾安抚阵亡的红心团，饶有兴趣地品起海上不真切的动静。

听来听去，他们明白过味：这整是一大活人在喊话，急得灌了枪药似的，音色还莫名熟悉……

睿智的历史学家脑筋会转弯，眼前明亮起来。

绿发的剑士仅淡淡朝不远处瞥了一眼，便靠在围栏前接连打哈欠，而乔巴和乌索普争先去抢弗兰奇的望远镜，改造人早大大方方把它交到罗宾手里。

山治侧身，轻声对一脸疑惑的航海士说了什么。

娜美倒吸一口气。

在她看来，悄无声息的海中躺着悄无声息的牛鱼，而山治对她说，在牛鱼摇摇晃晃的牛角后面，也站着一个摇摇晃晃的人。

特拉法尔加正一脸青紫，踉跄攥了攥牛角。

**“** **你** **·** **这** **·** **个** **·** **该** **·** **死** **·** **的** **·** **橡** **·** **胶** **·** **笨** **·** **蛋** **——”**

一个人替换一把刀，这买卖挺值。做买卖的人心说，终于不顾形象地躺翻，笑得直打滚。

哼，特拉仔自作自受。

* * *

草帽一伙把深海小队拉远些，静静待在草坪地看热闹。

特拉法尔加两手叉在胸前，面目不善。

草帽小子从地上爬起来，一只手捂着分外委屈的头顶，上面肿着拳头大小的红包，和他气鼓鼓的脸一般红。都怪特拉仔先前那结结实实一锤子，他不留情面地想着，朝男人吐舌头。不就稍稍报复一下没用橡胶果实的拉风招式吗，怎么回船后连自己的脑袋都打，打得比娜美还疼。“特拉仔小气鬼，不讲理。”他嘟囔一句。

后者只侧了身子，余光牢牢夹住他：“拿刀。”

青年像被没收了糖果的小鬼，不情不愿地捡起扔旁边的鬼哭，回头望了望悠闲吃瓜的伙伴。他幸运地得到乌索普鼓励般比划的小手，以及金发厨师的点头。刚才山治与他保证了，等和特拉仔换回身体后，就把那只牛鱼炖了开宴会。因为这句话，原本被红心船长打得闹脾气的小鬼才罢休，刀握在手，极不开心地递到特拉法尔加面前。

“我让你拿着它。”

……更不开心地缩回手。

特拉法尔加几欲拔刀砍人。对面摆明了一副“我不想理你”的模样，压根不把心思放在“如何发动‘移植’手术”上，而一想到这小子将要执掌彼此的生杀大权，他便感到前途一片黑暗，头痛欲裂，致使一肚子气攒成圆滚滚一颗球，越攒越大，终于在一番思想斗争后，被名为“理智”的针鼻扎破，“噗”一声飞出体外。

他还是向眼前的家伙屈服了。遇上草帽当家的，他无论怎保清明，理智总间歇性不在线，必须强行把其钉入脑中，以不至做出什么悔青肠子的蠢事。

特拉法尔加没奈何地叹气，声音亦没奈何地放轻了：“集中精神，草帽当家的，把刀横在你我心口，准备‘屠宰场’。”

温柔教学的成果立竿见影。他的前同盟巴巴抬眼，见自己眉间的戾气平白洗去，还等他再发火，非要几秒后确认真真等不来了，脸上才焕发色彩。

“唔，你说的太快了。”青年抿嘴试探。他摇了摇头，径直走到草帽小子眼皮底，伸手覆了其握刀的手指，亲自将刀拖至二人胸口处，刀柄在手，刀锋指着自己。

草帽小子看见特拉仔不动了。那个男人垂眸立在身前，眸底倒映着修长的刀身，神情肃穆。仅这一幕，他却恍惚感到体内铿锵地一跳，脑中的放映机迅速回溯交换身体的十五个日夜——会说话的熊、鲸鱼帽子企鹅帽子、红心的大伙、潜水艇、牛鱼、特拉仔的收藏室、那扇铁门、以及门后的航海图……

他不知道特拉法尔加在做一样的事。

某种意义上讲，这是一项不成文的仪式，无关宗教与传统。它与信仰层面的祈祷不同，它甚至不包含任何神圣的敬意，却被仪式进行者注入了深沉的庄肃，而那份庄肃，将演变为一种不同于敬神的情感——隐忍的、极富个人主观色彩的。

它名为 _缅怀_ 。

草帽小子会感受到诸多画面，他亦在为半月的交换生活划上结尾，就在这一刻，过去与未来一分为二：这一刻前，他与草帽当家的生命自和之国后再次交汇，并有了一段为期几天的拉扯；这一刻后，他的灵魂回归净土，彼此各行各路，也许未来再无交集，他必须以 **自己** 的方式缅怀此段记忆。

特拉法尔加抓牢这把刀，好像抓住了它，这一刻便能无休止绵延，他与前同盟的青年便能永远地藕断丝连、以满足一己私欲。

然后，他放开手。

“ROOM——”

草帽小子定睛望着自己，脸上的神情不知形容凝重还是紧张。特拉法尔加注视那张陪伴二十七载的脸，细密的汗珠垂在一丝不苟的侧颊，比先前他教导对方使用能力时流的更多，这让男人鬼迷心窍想开口安慰。

“放松。”他低低地说，虽尽力不泄露感情，但话音方出，冷峻的面庞已不自觉变得柔和。

路飞点下头。

_“ 移植——”_

像半月前一般，屠宰场轻柔地包裹船身，将小狮子上所有人包进淡淡的光中。他与草帽当家的变作通透的蓝色光点，如同两颗从海水中孕育的结晶。特拉法尔加闭起眼睛，感觉脑中的事物逐渐清空，最终化为泡影。

在他意识消逝前，眼底划落的是一位着红衣的草帽青年，那人站在POLORTANG的甲板上，逆光使自己不敢直视，但其嘴角灿烂的笑容甚至令骄阳也羞愧，令他无暇移开视线。

那人便施施然乘着光，一声声喊他： **特拉仔** 。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 换回来后，揭秘潜水艇罗哥主卧。  
> 其实有点遗憾，应该多写一点草帽团与罗哥日常，日后可以搞番外。


	8. 问询

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那怎么行！”对方瞪大了黑亮的眼睛，“这是我冒好大陷从厨房偷来的——就从娜美的盘子旁，专门拿来和特拉仔吃的！”边说，他边不客气地坐在特拉法尔加左侧，手捧那冰凉的玻璃杯直送到人家嘴边。  
> 浓郁的奶香溜进鼻子里，特拉法尔加蓦然后撤，视线便由奶油塔间得至杯身。近处看到里面的七种色彩，他心中了然：草莓、橘子、青樱桃、蓝莓、葡萄……  
> 对方却打断他：“喏，第一口让给你。尝尝吧，山治的甜点可是世界第一好吃！”  
> ——第一口让给他。红心船长没来由屏住呼吸，脸上像烤着火。

“特拉仔怎么还不醒，要开宴会呢……”

“…….CAPTAIN的灵魂飞走了……”

“哇不要啊……我不要办葬礼呜呜……”

忽远忽近的蚊子声灌进他耳中。特拉法尔加试图从那些只言片语里揪几处信息，而他很幸运，方听清楚一句，竟是在给他哭丧。

青天白日，哪位勇士敢咒他死。

红心船长回想平日抽动眉毛的感觉，几欲睁眼，可惜他的上下眼皮像涂了重重的胶水，又粘又沉，需拿刀子小心剌开。

周围的蚊子又开始嗡嗡。

“欸，特拉男的眉毛动了！”

“哪里哪里？哇真的动了——啊呀CAPTAIN还活着！”

“呜呜，我们苦命的罗船长……”

细品这哭声，凄凄切切，好似墓地里哪棵老歪脖子树梢站着开嗓的乌鸦，叫得那个婉转动人，活人听了要抢地，死人听了会诈尸。至于半死不活的，喉咙里吊了一口气——像他这种——如今这口气彻底逼了上来，不仅通了鼻道，连带他的眼睛也更加通透。

红心船长不情不愿地撩开半边眼皮。沉浸在黑夜许久，光的闯入显得分外突兀，他疲惫地抬起一臂挡在眉间，稍让眼睛适应这亲切的光明。

然后，一张高度放大的娃娃脸摆在那儿。

“特拉仔！”

草帽小子扑到他的胸口，肉体碰撞的声响将体内搅成一团浆糊，特拉法尔加感觉身上砸了一块巨石，砸完还不安分，非贴着骨头碾来碾去。

谋杀犯你好。

“……脸拿开，草帽当家的。”

蒙奇·D·路飞通红的小嘴咧成一道夸张的弧度，太阳重临那张脸，于是世间再无颜色：“特拉仔你醒得真慢，我都等好半天了。”

对方迅速跳开，予他那挤瘪了的肺以新鲜的空气。特拉法尔加一肘支起半身，低垂着头。眼下，他穿着那件被海水泡烂的破布，大敞的衣襟暴露了胸前扎眼的心形纹身，辅以皮肤表面的斑斑青紫；鬼哭平放一旁，细长的刀身紧挨着他。

这是他的身体：属于特拉法尔加 · 罗的、完整的身体。

“我昏迷了多……”他话没说完，身侧“噌”地蹿出好几道黑影，乌泱泱盖过头顶，把刚要坐直的特拉法尔加生生按倒在地，还有凉凉的事物啪嗒落在脸上，湿乎乎的。

“唔哇——CAPTAIN你终于醒了——”

“真是罗船长！呜呜船长不抽疯可太好了……”

红心船员鼻涕眼泪流了满地，还有部分打湿船长的衣襟。十人哭得太凶，甚至没注意怀中一阵阵剧烈的颤动。粗略判断，如果不出意外，特拉法尔加将在半分钟内被他们勒得颈骨断裂、气绝身亡。

啧啧，罪恶一代耀眼的新星，陨落得老惨咯。

“松……”

“呜呜呜…..啊，船长你说啥？”

“松开、我喘不上气！”

……

特拉法尔加真正意义上爬起来时，时间亦耗费不少。

他捡了身旁的野太刀，小心地掸走衣摆的灰尘，正直身时，一只手送入他的视线。那里躺着毛绒绒的帽子，帽身打蔫，白底相间黑色斑点。

“喏，给你。”草帽小子见他无动于衷，又把贝雷帽往其怀里送，“它被压得有点没形了，不过还能戴。”

红心船长沉默地接过珍爱的绒帽，一手伸向坍塌的中心来回地撑，从内至外把它调了个儿。很快，手心里重现了一顶完好的贝雷帽，由而扣回头顶。他正了正帽檐的角度，使蓬乱的黑发遮入厚实的绒布，出于礼貌与前同盟示意：“多谢。”

特拉法尔加环顾四周。草帽一伙人已不在甲板上，唯独草帽当家的礼尚往来朝他嘻嘻地笑，想必是看他们身体换回来，便各寻各事了。呃，听说要开宴会？估计都忙去了。

他被自己的船员围在中间，于是逮着距离最近的白熊问：“贝波，佩金他们现在到哪里了？”

“报告CAPTAIN，唔，我想快到了吧。”贝波含糊一声，忙不迭作报告。

路飞和深海小队的人有一搭没一搭地聊，听见这话，两只耳朵像雷达一样支直了：“什么，特拉仔你要走了？”

红心船长晃见他脸上意外的表情，握刀的手不禁一紧。

“既然‘移植’手术成功了，我没理由再待你们这儿了。”

“那怎么行！”对方大声反驳，“还没开宴会呢！”

“开不开宴会不妨碍我们离开。”

“我不管！之前可说好了，身体换回来就开宴会，当然庆祝了再走嘛！”

“听着，我没时间跟你胡……”“闹”字还未从嘴角挤出来，那小子已抻了正派的橡胶手臂，像麻绳一样揽住小队几人的肩膀，整排的船员便无法动弹、任其赶鸭子似地把他们赶去二楼餐厅，“喂，草帽当家的——”

身侧的白熊眼睁睁看伙伴无故被劫走，仍搞不清状况。这时，登台阶的草帽小子忽然一顿，手不怎松，头却朝后松动，对着贝波扬起下巴：“喂，会说话的熊，山治也准备蜂蜜了，一块吃吧！”

白熊的口水不自觉沿嘴角倾泻。

特拉法尔加无处发作，见它也禁不住诱惑，火气便呛到嗓子眼，不吐不快。

于是贝波下个月的烤鱼全没了。

POLORTANG约十分钟后抵达。那艘通体黄色的潜水艇从遥远的海域马不停蹄地驶来，那股冲劲好像打了兴奋剂，令傲人的风浪都迫不得让路，当真航路坦平，冲上海面时更激起浩浩汤汤、动静不小。

佩金一行刚上船便被草帽家的航海士遣去帮忙布置宴会。这件事贝波早嘱咐了，对于船员倒不惊诧，无非他们想先亲眼确认罗船长变回了原本的模样。

特拉法尔加也不难寻，独扛着刀坐在桅杆前，一层偌大的甲板空得也只剩他。

大伙还未靠近便认定眼前的男人是胳膊腿健在的罗船长——动作总不会错，平时他们船长坐有坐相、站有站相，身子骨挺拔得很，而“草帽”是个没骨头的，比起站更愿意坐、比起坐更愿意蹲在地上，蹲到最后定要满地打滚儿。

十几人再等不及了，拔腿朝分别半月的特拉法尔加奔来，一路哭腔：“哇——是船长、船长回来了——”

红心船面色阴沉，在他们铺天盖地恨不能吃了自己前，不声不响亮出鬼哭，刀刃向外。如此，大伙不听使唤的腿当即听了话，一猛子扎进地版。

先是佩金刹车，接着夏其，别人再一个接一个地撞上去。

刀刃泛着寒光，堪堪停在企鹅大副胸前两厘米处。

“来得倒是快。”特拉法尔加斜着眼睛，冷厉的眉毛掀起几缕冷风，声音亦冷冷的。船员听了吓得先点头，又疯狂摇起来。

他轻哼抬手，也没甚为难，只听“当啷”一声，妖刀入鞘：“宴会后汇报这半月的情况，立即离开。”

留住小命的船员便像一排泄气的皮球，一屁股全坐到地上。

* * *

特拉法尔加发觉有人跑过来。

方才那番恐吓实属故意而为，本就是让船员们知道自己心情不好，还是离远些，留他一人静静。今日的鸡飞蛋打足令人焦头烂额了，如今等到这场宴会等得很不容易，多半是诸多烦心事中最后一桩，于是他把怀中的鬼哭置于一旁，想闭目养神地休息会儿，权当犒劳自己。

但他还是听到了噪音。

长一双好耳朵绝是磨人的负担，何况自己还有十余年培养的警惕心，旦见周遭哪里不对劲，便不敢松神经了。恰好现在，远处急促的脚步咚咚像踩在他心尖，心脏都踩得痛，而耳畔伴风，大约是告诉他“休息时间结束”了。

当特拉法尔加看到对方的面孔，那种心绞痛牵连太阳穴也上窜下跳。

“找我什么事，草帽当家的。”

草帽小子自楼梯的扶手滑下来，脚底轻点，来他面前时不带喘一喘气，只是手里小心翼翼托一杯状炫目的事物。特拉法尔加眯起眼睛，“你手里拿的是……彩虹圣代？”

那样子委实不好描述：玻璃制的杯身装有七道色彩各异的条纹，而浓浓的奶油盘旋杯口，好像一座淋湿的金字塔建在缤纷的彩虹顶，看着新奇。不过再新奇，这玩意儿身份毋庸置疑，怕是甜品中都颇富资历的。他虽然忌甜，却也不至孤陋寡闻得需问“圣代”是什么。

“嘘！”对方倾身对他比噤声的手势，又心虚地瞄向二层甲板，转身动了动嘴，“小声点，别让娜美听见。她会罚我宴会上不许吃肉的。”

红心船长眸底微漾，目光由而玩味起来。原来是偷来的，还从小偷手里抢人家的财路，胆子够肥。

“放心，她没空理你，”特拉法尔加淡淡道。现在船上的人大多已忙得无暇他顾，身旁怎有心思注意一个偷摸的小家伙。

“ 唔，反正我们赶紧把它吃了，否则 …… 欸别掉别掉！！ ” 他转身转得有些用力，手里便跟着摇曳，而黏稠的奶油塔是不禁摇的，这样一来，塔尖已有歪倒的势头。草帽小子手忙脚乱将杯子反向一撤，力道也相反，那奶油才大难不死地撑在半空，但塔尖还是融化了一小块，如同华美的钻石磕掉一角，心疼得紧。

草帽小子劫后余生般松了口气：“咻……还好还好，不然这么大个的圣代掉了多可惜。”

“你想吃你吃，别拉上我。”他不想被撵下船。

“ 那怎么行！ ” 对方瞪大了黑亮的眼睛， “ 这是我冒好大陷从厨房偷来的 —— 就从娜美的盘子旁，专门拿来和特拉仔吃的！ ” 边说，他边不客气地坐在特拉法尔加左侧，手捧那冰凉的玻璃杯直送到人家嘴边。

浓郁的奶香溜进鼻子里，特拉法尔加蓦然后撤，视线便由奶油塔间得至杯身。近处看到里面的七种色彩，他心中了然：草莓、橘子、青樱桃、蓝莓、葡萄……

对方却打断他：“喏，第一口让给你。尝尝吧，山治的甜点可是世界第一好吃！”

——第一口让给他。红心船长没来由屏住呼吸，脸上像烤着火：“……我忌甜食，吃着腻。”

“啊？你不吃？”青年怀疑地歪头，令他心尖的秤也歪了下去。

“嗯。不用管我。”

“哦……那不吃白不吃了，都归我。”

没等特拉法尔加反应过味，草帽小子已将杯子扯回身前，大嘴“嗷”地一张一咬，那磨平的塔顶顿时秃了好一块，金字塔变成秃坟头。

……所以问他吃不吃就是幌子。男人眉心抽了抽。

路飞风卷残云地掳去盈满杯口的固体奶油，泛红的嘴唇粘粘糊糊挂上甜腻的油沫也不管。舌头可以舔干净——他脑中闪现这一想法，然后震惊地甩甩头。对方灵巧的舌若一寸寸舔得嘴唇湿漉漉，水光潋滟，自己看了去恐身上会出现不当的反应。

有海风轻旋、阳光微暖，如果草帽当家的能不把整张脸吃进杯子里，他独坐一旁欣赏其吃圣代的模样，这幅画景刚刚好。

“ 好吃！呜呼 ——” 青年似乎也察觉吃得实在忘我，干巴巴晒了特拉仔太不够意思，于是嘴边忽停，偏头迎接特拉法尔加意外的注视， “ 特拉仔确定不尝尝嘛，真的好吃！ ”

他望了望杯里狗啃似的甜点，脸上一阵红一阵白。

“动脑子想想，吃到嘴边的肉还愿意分给别人一块吗？”

“……不愿意！”

“那我还吃什么。”

路飞小眼珠转了转，又笑起来：“你不一样。如果特拉仔也吃下，待会娜美过来还能帮我挡一挡。”

？？？谁答应你要做“挡箭牌”的，“少在这儿自说自话了，我——”特拉法尔加刚想反驳，耳畔忽然撞进一道非比寻常的声响。他闻声扭头，发现二层厨房的门“砰”地踹开，里面急匆匆一抹俏丽的身影，波浪似的橙发，眼中滚着的榛子如今遭火烤了烤。

看，麻烦说来就来。

草帽小子浑然不觉仍悠然地吃，他无奈拿手肘戳过去：“别吃了。你不是要挡箭牌吗？马上就能如愿以偿。”

果然，对方听后惊喜地望向他，而下一刻，那原本惊喜的目色没来由发酵了。

路飞惊恐地看着娜美风风火火跑下台阶，摆明是来兴师问罪。

“你这个馋鬼！！把我的圣代吐出来——”

草帽小子脑中警铃疯摇，二话不说，右手钳住特拉法尔加的腕子，“你还是趁现在跑……喂草帽当家的！”特拉法尔加声音骤断，人像断线的风筝般被牵去船尾，连一旁的野太刀都顾不得抓，“混蛋，我没说陪你惹事儿——”

青年才不管身后如何挣扎，手劲不减反增，脚下速度加码。

船尾聚集布置宴会场地的两船人，路飞想也不想便往人堆里扎。布鲁克抱着餐盘正琢磨今晚的祝酒歌，身前“嗖嗖”刮过一阵狂风，他轻飘飘只剩骨头了，便被带得“哟嚯嚯嚯”转走几十圈，盘子像飞镖似地削了出去，笔直削向甲板边吹风的索隆。

绿发剑士哈欠打了一半，顿觉哪里射来暗箭，剑目一凛，当即抽出和道一文字，几下劈散那叠餐盘。

碎屑簌簌如倾盆雨下，不想几粒溅往斜前帮红心大副搬酒桶的乌索普头顶，危机感向来不在线的长鼻子狙击手偷袭不敌，阵亡倒地。

“哇啊什么东西！！”他尖叫着捂住头，顺势碰翻脚边的酒桶。

这一翻不要紧，腥红的酒液全倒在佩金的衣服上，教脏兮兮的布料尝着鲜。

那是他们船窖藏十年的好酒啊！！佩金心疼地捧起泡酒制服，泪汪汪像剜了心。

而后，路飞拽着特拉法尔加横冲直撞，已经跑到山穷水尽的围栏前，四下张望一番，再找不到藏身之处了。

“该死的，你胡闹够了没！”

草帽小子一路遭死亡外科医生要挟，尽无视得干脆，如今猛地扭头：“特拉仔，你那艘潜水艇呢？”

“在前面。”对方下意识回答，金眸微缩，“你想干什么？”

路飞探向栏外，金黄的POLORTANG亭亭浮于小狮子左下船底。他当即扯近红心船长的胳膊，“走，这里没地方躲。”

“哈？”

“一会儿娜美该追来了，先去你船上避一避！”

“不行，那是我的......”

然而，每次特拉法尔加与蒙奇·D·路飞说话，都比对方的行动晚一步。

“橡胶橡胶……”

噗！一条踏着草鞋的腿如惊雷甩出，伸长的尽头直指POLOTANG橙黄的护栏。几息瞬逝，只听远处“吧嗒”一声，那脚卡住栏隙，即似橡皮糖般一圈圈绑住硬邦邦的表面，打下死结固定。

草帽小子会心露笑，高举左手的圣代杯，仿佛凯旋回城的将士，神采肆意。

**哦不** 。特拉法尔加有种不详的预感。

“倒钩——”

下一秒，红心船长体验到飞翔的感觉：重心前倒、脚离地，整个人就像炮口发射的铅弹，毫无防备地出去了。他感觉手臂欲断欲裂，仿佛刀刃割进肩颈却不割尽，空闲的另一手还需按牢他的帽子。

草帽小子于半空划过一道优美的弧线后，稳稳当当砸在POLORTANG的木甲板上，一脚方沾地，缠绕栏杆的另一只便迅速收回，全过程不及一次眨眼。

特拉法尔加没他站得麻利，到底因重心被牵制，落地的瞬间引他周身一颤，支撑的那脚便不争气地发软，身子沉了沉。

巧或不巧，他的前同盟偏这时松开禁锢的手。

于是堂堂191个头的特拉法尔加·罗一屁股坐成矮木墩，牵连某处火辣辣地疼。

……真是推卸责任的好招数啊，草帽当家的。红心船长发誓，今日种种将会伴随他的生命一起埋入坟墓。

“好啦。没想到这么快又回到特拉仔的船上。”路飞空出右手清理草帽，原地转一圈后，恰见身后蹲了一人，“咦，特拉仔怎么坐在地上？”

“……拜你所赐。”男人慢腾腾直起身子，嫌恶地掸走衣角的土，“待会儿就给我回去，听见没有？”

“欸，可我想在这里多逛逛呢。”

特拉法尔加不因他遗憾的语气心软，他气得极了：“前半个月你也不闲，我的船早被你糟蹋尽了。”

“才不是！”青年辩驳道，“分明特拉仔的船太大了，我还有很多事情都——”

都什么？红心船长没听见，谁让那个能予他答案的小家伙忽然不说了。

路飞的话像脚下截断的路，这般止住后半句，脸上的表情也渐渐凝固。男人注意到他的变化，不由放低姿态：“怎么？”

意外的是，对方又接过他的话：“我想起来了。”

草帽小子异常平静，他不再露笑的时候，空气都隐若地紧一紧。特拉法尔加眼中倒映一张坚毅的面庞，嘴唇抿成一条线。

青年平静地说：“特拉仔，有件事我想找你问明白。”

过分的严肃，好似山雨欲来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章完结！


	9. 坦白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 特拉法尔加望着红线经历的每一寸土地，它的进退诡谲多变，但图中仍清晰记录其流连往返、走走停停。海图是没有终点的，大海更相交替，天地万物变换，短短一张纸的末端远不能画尽世界的边际，未来的图景仍将绵延不止。  
> 那么，这道红影亦没有穷尽。  
> 它属于大海，永远享受海的冒险，徜徉而自由。  
> 特拉法尔加再忍不住咧开嘴角。他在笑，但笑得实实不好看，苦涩与难堪泯灭了笑里的生机，但他不需好看的笑容表达一份感情，他已经掏出一颗心。  
> 这幅航海图便是他的心。

廊间不见一人。

空荡的地面少了人点缀，徒然显得宽敞。船外的木质甲板绵延至船尾，回环曲折，像匍匐在地的长蛇。

这里只有静，静得船尾亦能听见回廊的声响。两种鞋踏在上面，一是草鞋啪嗒嗒响亮，二是皮鞋砰砰干脆，却踏在这样清冷的地方，教人听着就有些胆战心惊。

恰如特拉法尔加的心。

草帽当家的一反常态走在他前面，也不见往日的活泼劲，一步一脚印踩得严实。那些脚步其实轻得像风，如脚步的主人一般，一下又一下，但被特拉法尔加听了，却觉得它们沉得死死压着胸口，逼人葬身海底。

他有预感：对方带他去的方向，愈来愈接近船尾。

……看样子他是一语成谶了。

红心船长旁观他的前同盟走到那扇巨型的金属门前，面上冷冷的，心里其实乱成一锅粥。草帽小子倒很悠闲，悠闲地举了手中的圣代杯，里面的奶油已稀释成奶昔，他擦着杯沿灌下一口，嘴角白沫飞溅。

“到啦。”路飞调皮地眨巴几下眼，“唔，这里应该是你的房间吧，我记得这扇门和别的房间大不同的。”

特拉法尔加佯作不在意，嘴巴抿了抿：“难道我的船员没有告诉你，我的房间从不许任何人靠近？”

对方无辜地摇头：“没有。”

咔吧。特拉法尔加攥紧拳头，指节响得突兀。

与此同时，待在SUNNY号做苦力的红心船员忽然感觉脊椎一凉，以为海风吹猛了些，不禁紧了紧衣沿的扣子。

可怜勤勤恳恳的二十几口便这样被某人卖得干净。

“你来我房间做什么？”他的声音听不出情绪。

“待会你就知道了，先进去吧。”

门一拉就开，门把手也没有损坏的痕迹，而自己是世上唯一拥有此门钥匙的人，这意味着什么？

——这意味着，自他与草帽当家的互换灵魂起，他的卧室便没有锁。

眼下，草帽小子把那门拉得大敞，小身板也滑入房中，只等他进来。

红心船长阴沉着脸，一言不发走进去，轻轻把门带上。

室内环境却是出乎意料的和谐——他是早做好面对一地狼藉、杂乱无章准备的。

柔软的大床，被子仍平坦铺在最顶层，没有一丝褶皱，恰如他每次整理那般整齐。前方，巨型的落地窗透亮得反光，将他的身影完整投射在上面，而窗外不再是见惯了的深海景致，却是蓝天白云，以及辽阔无垠的海面。浴室的门关着，吊灯也完好无损地挂在天花板。

一切像换上了崭新的面孔，亦或从未被人碰过、用过。

草帽小子站在他左侧，净顾着杯中甜点。

“你这几天……没在我的卧室休息？”特拉法尔加偏头，淡金色的眸子再掩不住惊讶。

对方顶了满嘴浮沫，抬头看他。“不啊，我睡你们的大厅。刚才来的时候你没看见吗，厅口柱子上挂着我睡觉的吊床啊。”青年毫不在意地摇头，偷瞄一眼那张和墙一样宽的床，“平时我都睡吊床的，忽忽悠悠的，而特拉仔这床一看就太软，我肯定睡不习惯。”

说完，他的前同盟缓步走向卧室左侧一扇小门前，再往前走也不是、退也不是。草帽当家的朝旁边迈了一步，让出身后的小门： “ 不过，我找特拉仔和这床没有关系啦。 ”

下一刻，那门“咚”地撞开一道缝，里面又是意料之外一片亮堂。

特拉法尔加的心沉到谷底。

他的脚步有些不受控，只有脚一抬、一落、踩稳，再抬另一脚，以最缓慢的速度靠近那门。

最后下去，正跨过门的中间位置。

门后空无一物，只有面前四四方方一堵墙。

然后，他看到那张航海图。

十几张海图拼合而成的巨型版面贴在墙上，构成宏壮的世界。放眼望去，图纸两端均匀铺陈棕褐的色块，烘托中间狭长而不规律的蓝色区域。在上面，一个名字由平白的字母淡淡勾勒着，看起来无关紧要。

_GRAND LINE 。_

一个名字，引四方海贼争锋，孕育新生与死亡，任数百年传奇驰骋——

 _伟大航路_ 。

这幅画的起点绘有一排排红色岩块，两端用记号笔书标记“红土大陆”，作为伟大航路的起点；一道黄色的线从这里出发，沿那湛蓝与棕褐交接的海岸线，曲曲折折地行进。黄线每经一处海岛，都在图中竖立一面旗，飘扬的旗帜上注有岛屿的名字，兜兜转转。

特拉法尔加跟随黄线来到海图正中一片淡绿色区域。与光秃的岩块截然不同，那像一片葱郁的草原，晕染着下方黯淡的红土色块，强烈的色差推动它的与众不同。

 _香波群岛_ ，伟大航路的中转站。

那条黄线自此停住，仿佛同岛屿的名字一般，亦要终结一段旅程。待越过这岛，黄线的前端由而分成不同颜色、不同方向的三股。

第一股是粉色的亮线，最终停在画面下方一小片中，再没踪影；

第二条化作鲜艳的红线，最明丽、染了鲜血的颜色，它的行踪在纸上最为跳脱，于坦荡的航道中来去自如，先奔往脚下一处小岛，又折到海岸对面的陆地，像一只灵动的红色鲤鱼，大海茫茫任其冒险；

最后一条仍是黄色，想必是前者的延续，它小心翼翼在“香波群岛”四周试探，突然转向红白交错一片孤岛，好似冰与火碰撞，奏响激情澎湃的乐章。

 _庞克哈萨德_ 。

惊奇的是，第二股红线在它跳跃行进间也拐进冰火岛，于是一红一黄两首交接，此后齐头并进般直入海中，抵达第一条粉线消失的终焉之地。相应的，他把爱与热情留给了象征爱与热情的德雷斯罗萨。

往后，两条线共同掠过前方多少岛屿，红心船长不想数尽，直到红线来到更前一处着重标明的地方，与黄痕埋入中心，逡巡不前。

那是两线交缠的终点，也是他与身边的青年缘尽的岔路口： _和之国_ 。

逡巡最后，红线还是脱离另一方的陪伴，继续朝海上的边边角角进发；反观剩余那形单影只的黄痕，却再无动静，延绵的端头不翼而飞。

而接下来，这张海图便全心全意归属那飞扬的红影，仿佛大海与天地尽献给它。

特拉法尔加望着红线经历的每一寸土地，它的进退诡谲多变，但图中仍清晰记录其流连往返、走走停停。海图是没有终点的，大海更相交替，天地万物变换，短短一张纸的末端远不能画尽世界的边际，未来的图景仍将绵延不止。

那么，这道红影亦没有穷尽。

**它属于大海，永远享受海的冒险，徜徉而自由。**

特拉法尔加再忍不住咧开嘴角。他在笑，但笑得实实不好看，苦涩与难堪泯灭了笑里的生机，但他不需好看的笑容表达一份感情，他已经掏出一颗心。

_这幅航海图便是他的心_ 。

他小心遮着掩着，在他们分别的一年中从未露出马脚。有大海阻拦、有潜艇的皮壳保护、甚至隔了这扇门，他筑下铜墙铁壁，刀斩不断剑刺不穿。而草帽小子一来，所有锁链为他屈膝，所有门楣为他畅怀。

就像自己，遇上这个人、不攻自破。

“我只是想问这张航海图啦。”他听到背后十足的吸气声。

草帽当家的声音不曾变化，是他在变，清脆的字句令人心悸。

对方轻轻地说：“特拉仔，其实你一直有追踪我的船吧。”

他几乎明知故问：“何以见得？”

“这张航海图上画的应该是SUNNY和你们船的航线吧，”他扭头，见那人依旧一口口抿着杯里的汤水，“不过后来黄线断掉了，还有那个粉不粉的，我也觉得怪……”

“ 等一下，你会认航海图？ ”

这是十分关键的信息。草帽当家的看向他，理直气壮扬着头：“不会！”

他怀疑地挑眉。十秒后，对方又耷下脑袋，“呃，只会一点点啦，娜美逼着我学的，不然不能吃饭……”

特拉法尔加第一次痛恨起航海士这一职业。

“你那么笃定那些线画的是你我的船？也许是别人呢。”特拉法尔加又背回身来，盯着那幅航海图。

“诶？难道不是吗？”对方话惊呼着跑到近前，恨不得把小脸贴到图上，循着那些亮线一遍遍地看，嘴里支支吾吾的，“……德蕾斯罗婆，象岛，唔……还有武士的国家。不可能啊，难不成还有别的海贼船和我们走一样的路线？”

一番苦思冥想后，草帽小子回以他笃定的嘴脸，骄傲地宣布研究成果：“嗯！其实我也不知道。”

…… 这种智商是怎看懂航海图的。

“我没有好说的。”最终，他认命地垂下肩膀，“你想问什么。”

青年看着航海图，两眼不转地凝视那图的后半段，一字一句说：“这张图， **是特拉仔画的吧** 。”

他惊了惊，“你听谁说的？”

“那只会说话的熊。它不是航海士吗，我看过它画的航海图。”路飞撅起唇，做回忆状，“它说特拉仔也会画，而且画的蛮好。唔，不过我觉得还是熊画的厉害些。”

特拉法尔加几乎叹息了。贝波的绘图技艺高深莫测，没有一定境界的人绝看不懂它的航海图。红心上下境界都很浅薄，自然无福辨明，为这事他苦恼了十多年。现在看来，草帽小子会是它的知己。

“是不是我画的很重要吗？”

“你别气嘛，我都不生气。”对方把脑袋歪得像拧过头的螺丝钉，快要弯到地上，翻来覆去地琢磨那幅画，差点洒了手里的杯子，“那条黄线是特拉仔的船吧，为什么后面的航线断掉了？”

“……没必要。”良久，他说。

这张海图画尽他出海至今在乎的事物：他的伙伴、他的冒险、他的复仇——还有他的 _新生_ 。

死后复苏的冒险自然随性，无所谓记在哪一张纸上，这里的航线断便断了。未来他只会享受，享受潜水艇像鲸鱼一样浮出海面呼吸的瞬间，享受登陆每座岛时走在阳光下的感觉。不似那阴郁而心机算尽的过去，如今名为特拉法尔加·罗的人生将抹去刻意的“算计”、多一些放浪的“想要”。只要他想，他会继续从小做医生的梦想，亦能沉浸仍作为海贼的冒险中，甚至有朝一日、争一争拉夫德鲁的所属权？

可以，做什么都可以，无非做它们很没必要罢了。

不论海贼这层身份套愈不套，自己早已闻名遐迩，否则无权称作“死亡外科医生”——死亡是形容词前缀，形容的特定事物才是主角。至于冒险，大秘宝应留给一心追逐的人，他违心的时候居多，站在传说中的事物前不过自惭形秽。特拉法尔加不思考应否将ONE PIECE握在手心，他压根不在乎罗杰的宝藏花落谁家。他在乎那个“ **谁** ”。

“那特拉仔追踪我的船更没必要。”

对方不知何时将视线钉到了他身上。红心船长眯起眼睛，他不喜欢与草帽当家的对视，那人的眼睛太明亮，明亮得令人不忍用欺瞒蒙蔽它，这便不由自主地抖掉一颗心，好与不好皆摆在那里，没理由收回的。所以他一定是这场眼神交战的败者。

失败的人闪烁言辞以遮掩丑态，他觉得自己丑态百出，就像这样：“我不是……追踪你的船。”

草帽当家的仍注视着他：“那是什么？”

“……身为未来的劲敌，予以适当的关注在所难免。”

“所以特拉仔很关心我嘛。”青年久违地笑起来，八颗牙露在外面，闪闪的光映入圣代杯底，“其实你打电活虫给我就行。当年与特拉仔联系的那只我一直留着呢。”

哇哦，这倒是惊喜。他分外想放弃，说得越多越让这小子识破更多把戏，“你会和你的敌人联系？”

“特拉仔还说下次见了我就打架呢，现在你不也在和我们开宴会？”

那是……被逼的。他挫败地摇头。你就编吧，特拉法尔加。

“其实，有些话我想单独对特拉仔说。”

草帽当家的从航海图前蹦跶走来，而后停在他面前，眼睛微抬。那对黑芝麻似的眼中忽然泻下一道星辰，他看着那颗星，想起早些年在甲板守夜的日子，他也会仰望夜幕中漫天的星辉，冷冷的光洒在身上，他却挽留了几分余温。那是皮肤散出的热，虽平日不觉得，但清冷的光予其一撞，那淡淡的温度却像火一般涌上来。而星点频频地跳跃，仿佛他记忆中的某人朝他眨眼，引得心跳又漏又停。

现在，那个人平静地扇动眼帘，在他心里扇起微风。

**“ 我不喜欢别人瞒我事，不论是好意还是故意。”**

红心船长定在那里，手指隐若地颤了颤。

“娜美总说我笨，听不懂大伙说的话。唔，可能有时候我是笨了点……但不许笑，也不要和我绕弯子。”

“如果关心我，那就大大方方地说，吼出来也没问题；如果想见我，那就直接到SUNNY这里，我肯定欢迎——说不定还能赚一趟宴会。”

他并没在笑，一直是说话的人自作主张地勾连嘴角。随后，草帽小子深吸一口气。

“口是心非这种事好难，想说却不能说明白，憋得心里难受，我受不了。所以，我想做的、想说的向来堂堂正正，而别人偷偷摸摸、遮遮掩掩的担心，我不需要。”

“我是海贼，冒险是我的事，既然行在海上，便要走出一条自己的路。这条路坦坦荡荡，如果走在路上的人不坦荡，像缩头乌龟一样，那么他就不属于大海。那种家伙，我才不做。”

铿锵的言辞打在耳畔。特拉法尔加咬紧牙关，这些话他是清楚的，即使对方嘴上不曾指名道姓，但每个字、每一句都要送入他心口，分明说给自己听。

他艰难地挤出声音：“为什么和我说这些事。”

草帽小子上前一步。他们只隔了小臂的长度，已是能感受彼此呼吸的距离，而前同盟温热的鼻息喷在他的脖颈，覆着极淡的牛奶味。特拉法尔加的身体忍不住绷成一根弦，警戒自己勿留杂念。

显然，那是不可能的。

若实现他的要求，前提是草帽当家的不在面前，晃一下都不行。

何况这个混蛋还靠得这样近。

“嗯……我也不知道，只是我觉得特拉仔需要听到这些话，不然你总得皱眉头。”青年边说，边抓来玻璃杯，将里面薄薄盖了底的奶昔一饮而尽，满是浮沫的唇瓣随声音一开一合，收不住脸上扬起的弧度。

“ 你在 _指责_ 我。 ”

若真是“处心积虑”致人死地的敌人，他所做的事并无逾矩，可惜那是一个假设：假设他能做到与身前的青年刀剑相向，是生是死签它一状，此生再无瓜葛，这些情报、这些海图便能不掺杂任何感情，不夹带半点私心。

所以，它只是假设。

真实的他，可以在平日依旧自己的旅行、可以在外人面前无视对方的死活，那是因为他把内心漫溢的情感尽锁在这几十平米的小门内，又藏于幽深不见底的大海。他的行踪、他的动向，都被海水浸泡得亦真亦幻，最后黑暗来临，再无人问津。

但是现在，光把大海照得透明，他在耀眼的光中睁不开眼睛。而在他失去视力的空档，这个秘密却教人拿走了，像娜美当家的圣代杯一样，不知不觉已转送人手。

他的心便送到一人手中，被其小心掂量着，等待一纸判决；

不过，草帽小子写不好满篇字的判决书，于是永远以笑容回应，像光一样纯粹，没有一丝杂质。

“我在 _感谢_ 你，以防你不知道。”

忽然，一只不老实的手扯上特拉法尔加的衣摆。他感觉被触碰的地方凭空燃起一把火，灼人的温度渗入破烂的衣衫，熨贴他的皮肤。草帽当家的紧靠着他，声音附在每一片衣布上，使柔软的料子变得像他的心一样沉重。

特拉法尔加不得不承认，眼前的傻小子多数不怎会说话，他也不是一次两次被气得牙痒痒。然而，一旦那人的话调转味道，便是情话也不及他一句。

如自己这般，甚至情绪失控。

嗓子干得快要裂开了，必须找点凉的、能喝的东西。

草帽小子不动声色地拉扯他，“行啦，我想说的就这些。赶紧回SUNNY开宴会吧！宴会——宴会——”

男人将目光一寸寸搬至那盏玻璃杯，然后一把扣住青年拉扯的手。前同盟停步望过来：“嗯？特拉仔还有事？”

“……我有些想吃甜点了。”

“啊？？”对方的嘴兀自张成圆形，另一只手抄起玻璃杯，杯口向下象征性甩了甩，一滴水都掉不出，“你早说啊，我连化了的奶油都吃完了。一会儿找山治吧，他肯定做了好多好多比山还高的甜点，肯定让你吃够了！”

声落，后知后觉的人即想抽出手腕的桎梏，身子有意无意朝门的方向蹭啊蹭。特拉法尔加加大了劲，暗自将青年拽了回来。

“我不是这个意思。”

男人淡金色的眼睛渐渐向幽暗的灰金靠近，目光小心地移去草帽当家的嘴。面前的小家伙就像吃了满嘴奶油的猫，连须子上都滴着油汤，又比猫更天真烂漫，不带半分猜忌。红心船长将他亟欲喷薄的情谊隐在深邃的眼底，整个人静得无声无息。

“眼下也不是一点都没有了。”

“哈？”

边说，一只纹有艳丽刺青的手缓缓抬至半空，在青年的唇上投落稀稀疏疏的影，遮住了嘴上泛白的痕迹。而后，那手忽然降下，停在触碰一片柔软的刹那，大拇指点着油腻的奶油，其余四指慢慢张开，托起其小小的脸庞。

特拉法尔加在捧着前同盟的脸，指腹热得发烫，又教对方凉兮兮的皮肤降了温。

蒙奇·D·路飞直勾勾看着男人，有些不可思议地从他脸上窥见一丝温情——奇怪，特拉仔那张膈手的冰块脸，什么时候也柔化得像他嘴边的奶油了？

红心船长拇指在唇间左右徘徊，直至涂抹指甲盖大小的奶油后，才依依不舍地离开温存的面庞，一手缩去嘴边。他的表情浅浅掀起一层波澜。

接着，路飞看到他将那团不可多得的奶油一点点没入嘴中，像舔舐伤口一样，舌尖自然勾勒指盖的轮廓，不多时留下了湿漉漉的水痕。令青年动弹不得的是，对方抽出手指后，又缓缓回到自己的嘴唇，像按摩似地按了按，按走上面剩余的油沫。

草帽小子忽然感到胸口发窒，全然不知如何呼吸。他的耳尖红得能掐出血。

屋里什么时候变得这样热了，都喘不上气，青年烦躁地想。

红心船长仿佛没注意对方的变化，忙不迭撤了手。

“喂……你怎么挑我嘴上剩的那点，根本吃不出滋味……”草帽小子蚊子样哼一声，满不似刚才指点江山的样子，倒是心虚了。

特拉法尔加顿觉尝到甜头，亦不敢高声，浅浅地说：“不，足够了。”

他松开对方的手，改换半拥的姿势，把青年并不宽广的肩膀往怀里带，指尖摩挲浑圆的肩头，在其不解的目光下相互搭扶走向门口。

草帽小子斜过脑袋，倏然瞧见对方的表情，疑惑的神色即刻转为一贯的开心，任他搂着离开房间。

因为他看见特拉仔笑了，笑得像彩虹圣代一样甜蜜。

**“ 如你所言，真甜。”**

END

后记

“不过特拉仔，我还有一个问题。”

“说。”

“你喜欢收藏别人的悬赏令吗？”

“嗯？你什么意思。”

“是企鹅帽子说的，你以前收藏了许多海贼的悬赏。”

红心船长身子一歪。

“哇，你还好吧？”

“……没事。为什么佩金和你说这个。”

“嗯……我在你船上的储物间里找到两年前我那张悬赏令，当时还奇怪特拉仔怎有我的照片，后来企鹅帽子解释这是你的爱好……欸特拉仔你别倒啊！你是饿晕了吗？！再坚持一下就到SUNNY……”

“你也给我闭嘴！”

……

SUNNY 号甲板，红心船员颈后一凉，没来由连打三个喷嚏。谁念叨他们呢，大伙捏着鼻子想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗒哒！没有kiss（没想到吧。  
> 这篇是完完全全遵循原著，两人不会捅破“恋爱”那层窗户纸，但很明显只要给小路更多时间，他意识到对特拉仔的感情只是迟早的事。  
> 不太会写沙雕，但努力完结了这个故事。希望各位喜欢！  
> I’m planning on translating my OP fics into English and it needs time, since the entire work is much heavier than what I thought. If you want an English version, I will try to handle that. Please just wait TT


End file.
